Naruto - Lapsuus
by FinGirl14
Summary: Juuri, kun Naruto oli tullut geniksi ja istunut luokkaan, jotakin outoa tapahtui. Luokasta ei enään päässyt pois ja luokan edessä oli iso valkokangas, joka näytti muiden oppilaitten lapsuutta. Ensimmäinen ficti! Ei täydellinen! No pairings!
1. Chōji

Hei taas! Tämä on minun ensimmäinen FanFiction tarinani, joten ei ole mikään täydellinen.

Tarinani pääasiassa kertoo hahmojen lapsuudesta. (Myös tulevaisuuttakin) Oikeastaan vain Choujin, Sakuran, Sasuken ja Naruton. Tiedän, että pitäisi laittaa Hinatakin... Mutta katsotaan jaksanko. :)

Vaikka lukijoita ei tulisikkaan, jatkan silti, vaikka monet varmaan näkevät sen ihan turhana.

Ei, en tee parituksia, sillä tähän tarinaan ei vain sovi sellaiset. Useimmiten paritukset voivat pilata tarinan.

Mutta asiaan:

''Puhe''

'Ajattelu'

**Katsotaan menneisyyteen/tulevaan**

_**Flashback  
**_

* * *

**Osa 1 - Lapsuus, Choji  
**

Juuri valmistuneet genit kävelivät kohti ninja-akatemiaa intoa puhkuen. He olivat opiskelleet akatemiassa pienestä pitäen, ja tänään he aloittavat ninja tiensä ja saavat tiiminsä. Oli myös oppilaita, jotka eivät läpäisseet Genin-testiä. Testissä pitää osata: Henge -, Kawarimi -, ja Bunshin no justu. Oli kuitenkin yksi oppilas, joka pääsi ninjaksi, vaikka ei läpäissytkään Genin-testiä.

Tämä oppilas oli Uzumaki Naruto.

Orpo, luokan luuseri ja toivoton oppilas, josta kuskaan ei odottanut mitään ja suurin osa arveli ettei hänestä ikinä tule ninjaa. Hänellä ei ollut mitään taitoa, mutta Naruto oli oppinut viime yönä Kage Bunshin no jutsun. Tämä tekniikka on B-tason jutsu, jota kukaan ninja-akatemian oppilas/genin tai edes chunin voisi osata, sillä se vaatii paljon chakraa. Naruto kuitenkin oppi tekniikan parissa tunnissa, ja osasi tehdä 100-kloonia itsestäänsä. Näin Iruka antoi Narutosta tulla genin.

* * *

Naruto käveli luokkaan päin ja istuuntui Uchihan Sasuken viereen. Luokan paras oppilas, ja häntä sanotaan ihmelapseksi. Mutta tosiasia on, ettei hän oikeasti ollut 'ihmelapsi', vaikka lahjakas onkin. Hänen isoveljensä, Uchiha Itachi, oli todellinen ihmelapsi. Hän oli aktivoinut Sharingansa seitsemän vuotiaana ja liittynyt ANBU:un 13-vuotiaana.

Istuuduttuaan tuolilleensa, Sasuke katsoi Narutoa ihmeissään, mutta piakoin sivuutti asian. Häntä ei kiinnostanut luokan pelle, vaikka jotenkuten oli tullut geniksi. Häntä kiinnosti vain klaaninsa kosto, eli Uchiha Itachin, oman isoveljensä tappaminen. Pian luokka alkoi täyttyä oppilaista ja kuiskauksia ja puhetta kuului ympäri luokkaa.

''Hetkonen. Tämä kokous oli tarkoitettu valmistautujille.'' Sanoi Nara Shikamaru, Nara klaanista. Hänen ÄÖ:nsä oli yli 200, mutta kukaan sitä ei tiennyt.

Naruto villisti irvisti pojalle ja laittoi kätensä otsanauhaan ja sanoi tälle: ''Katsoppa tarkemmin! Olen myös genin!''

''Vaivalloinen blondi,'' Shikamaru sanoi laiskasti ja istuuntui Chouji viereen.

Ei hetkeäkään, kun kaksi äänekästä kunoichia juoksia luokkaa täysillä kilpaa.

''Minä voitin taas otsatyttö!'' vaaleahiuksinen tyttö huusi. Hänen nimensä oli Yamanka Ino. Hän on Yamanka klaanin jäsen, jotka voivat tunkeutua toisten ihmisten, tai eläinten mieliin. Hänen perheensä omistaa kukkakaupan, ja hän on yksi Sasuken suurimmista fanittajista.

''Etpäs! Minun jalkani tuli ensimmäisenä luokaan Ino-possu!'' pinkkihiuksinen tyttö huusi takaisin. Hän ei ollut klaanista, vain pelkästä kyläläis perheestä. Hänen nimensä oli Haruno Sakura. Narutolla oli valtavasti ihastunut tähän, mutta Sakura näytti vain vihaavansa tätä. Hänkin oli yksi Sasuken fanittajista, ja samalla Inon, ex-paras ystävänsä kilpailija.

Takuttuaan Inon kanssa, Sakura huomasi Naruton istuvan Sasuken vieressä. Hän välittömästi meni heidän luokseen ja huusi Narutolle:

''Naruto-baka! Väisty ja anna minun istua Sasuke-kunin vieressä! Miten tuollainen luuseri edes pääsi ninjaksi?!'' Naruto tuijotti vain tyttöä ja pisti feikki hymynsä naamaansa ja yritti vastata, mutta jotakin kummaa tapahtui. Luokasta oli kadonnut oppilaita. Ainoa paikalla olevat olivat: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba ja Akamaru. Huoneesta puuttui ovi, josta pari minuuttia sitten Sakura ja Ino olivat rynnänneet luokkaan. Lisäksi ikkunatkin puuttuivat, joka teki luokasta varjoisemman paikan. Ainoa asia, joka oli ilmestynyt luokkaan, oli valtava valkokangas.

''Mitä tapahtui?!''

''M-missä muut ovat?''

''Miksei Naruto-baka voinut kadota shannaro!''

''Onneksi Sasuke-kun ei kadonnut!''

''Kunpa olisi 'ttebayo...''

''Hn...''

Puhetta kesti kuinka kauan, kunnes jokainen osasi olla hiljaa. Valkokankaalle oli ilmestynyt tekstiä, jossa sanotaan: 'Luokan kamallimmat lapsuudet'. Sasuke oli heti jähmettynt. Hän tiesti, että asia koski häntä. Kukaan ei voinut olla samassa jamassa kuin hän tai ymmärtää häntä! Hän oli näin ajatellut, mutta 'luokan'? Oliko täällä muitakin 'ei-niin-täydellinen-lapsuus'? Ei siltä vaikuttanut ainakaan.

''Mitä tämä on nyt olevinaan?'' Kiba kysyi ärsyyntyneenä Akamaru päässäänsä ja jatkoi: ''Onko tämä jokin jutsu, vai mitä hemmettiä?''

Kukaan ei vastannut tähän, sillä he olivat myös ällikällä lyöty. He vain katsoivat oudolle valkokankaalle, kunnes teksti pyyhkäytyi pois ja uutta tekstiä ilmestyi. 'Chouji' luki nyt kankaalla. Kaikki käänsivät päänsä Chojiin, joka meinasi tukehtua sipsiinsä. Shikamaru vain hoki laiskasti vaivalloista. Ja niinhän se olikin. Miksi toisten lapsuudesta pitäisi kertoa? Sehän vain toisi takaisin kamalat traumat.

* * *

Katsottuaan hetken Choujia, käänsivät kaikki takaisin katseensa valkokankaalle. Ei näkynyt mitään, mutta kuului kylläkin.

**''Joukossa on aina yksi hyödytön.'' sanoi todella möreä ääni. Ääni oli varma, ja pelottavan kuuloinen. Kuvaa rupesi pikku hiljaa tulemaan. Kankaalla oli puolikaljuinen oranssihiuksinen lihava mies. Hänen toista kasvoaan koristi nuolen näköiset merkit, jotka kantautuvat selästä vasempaan kasvon puoleen. Myös Choujikin oli siellä, mutta makasi polvet maassa. Hän ei ollut muuttunut tippaakaan ulkonäöltä. Outo mies jatkoi: ''Tämä henkilö tulee aina olemaan tyhmä. Häntä käyetään vain hyväkseen työkaluna...'' Chouji nousi ylös vakavalla ilmeellä. ''Ja se olet sinä.'' Surullista musiikkia alkoi soida taustalla. Seuraavaksi tulisi flashbackit.  
**

''Hetkonen nyt! Tämänhän pitäisi näyttää menneisyyttä! Ei tulevaisuutta!'' Ino huusi ja sai muilta nyökkäyksiä, mutta kaikkien päässä oli vain yksi asia. Chouji.

Choujista tuntui hirveältä, että hänestä puhuttiin noin. Hän toivoi, että tämän katsottuuaan, kaikki kunnioittaisivat häntä vähän paremmin. Mutta edelleen, mitä oli meneillään? Miksi näytetään henkilöitten lapsuutta?

_**''Chouji, sinä olet syönyt lähiaikoina liikaa.'' sanoi parrakas mies jounin liivissäänsä. ''Sinun pitäisi treenata edes vähäsen.''**_

Luokasta tuli tytöiltä kikatusta, sillä se oli totta, ja vähän hauskaakin. Chouji ei piitannut, vain söi sipsiä.

_**Nyt kuvaan ilmestyi Ino sanoen vähän leikkimielisesti, mutta myös vakavasti: ''Siksi ihmiset tekevät hauskaa sinusta!''**_

Nyt Ino lopetti nauramisen, samoin Sakura. He käänsivät päänsä jälleen kerran Choujiin. Ino vain tuhahti ja katsoi taas videota, josta kerrottiin Choujista.

_**''Hän todella on hyödytön!''**_

_**Kohtaus vaihtui, missä Chouji seisoo vesiputouksen äärellä kädet käsisignaalissa.**_

_**'Se ehkä voi olla totta, vaikka kuinka kauan yritän...' Chouji sanoi ja kolme pisaraa putosi Choujin jalkojen väliin. Hänen jalkojensa alta maa petti ja teki pienen kuopan. Kiviä lensi ylös, ja Chouji jatkoi puhumista: 'Minä...' tämän jälkeen hän alkasi huutaamaan.**_

Kukaan ei sanonut mitään. Ainoastaan tuijottivat hämmillään kangasta. Naruto tunsi vähän ymmärrystä Choujia kohtaan. Häntäkin pidetään hyödyttömänä.

**''Sinun ei olisi pitänyt tulla tänne heti ensimmäisenä. Siitä saat kiittä keskeneräistä johtaajasi.'' sanoi taas sama mies. Chouji vain puuskutti maassa, ja nosti katseensa ylös päin. Mies löi häntä nyrkillä veri lentäen Chojista. Hän lensi pois päin voimakkaasta miehestä, mutta nousi taas pystyyn. 'Mutta...' Chouji sanoi mielessäänsä, ja flashbackeja tuli jälleen kerran.  
**

_**''Minä olen ollut Chojin tiimissä jo jonkin aikaa'' sanoi Shikamaru Chuunin liivi yllään.**_

''Onko Shikamaru chunin?! Tuo laiska, 'ei mikään kiinnosta' tyyppi?'' Sakura kysyi yllättyneenä. Kukapa olisi uskonut tästä jätkästä tulevan chunin?

''Rasittavaa...''

Chouji vain hymyili Shikamarulle. Hän oli päässyt samaan tiimiin hänen kanssaan. Se oli parasta, mitä saattoi olla.

_**''Minun yhteys häneen tekee hänestä helppo suhtautua häneen.''**_

**'Mutta Shikamaru...' Chouji ajatteli mielessään samalla kuin mies potkaisi polvellaansa tätä leukaan lennättäen pojan maahan. Chouji vain räpisteli silmiäänsä, huomaten sinisiä perhosia lensi hänen ylläänsä.  
**

**'Mutta... ' Chouji ajatteli itsekseen ja nousi taas jaloilleensa. Musiikki muuttui surullisesta rumpuisempaan. 'Shikamaru on aina...' Chouji laittoi kätensä takalaukkuunsa ja tonki sitä.**

Shikamaru katsoi Choujia, kun Chouji taas ojensi sipsiä tälle. Shikamaru hymyili tälle ottean sipsin pussista ja söi sen.

Kaikki alkoivat nyt kiinnostua kohtauksesta, eikä kukaan kommentoinut.

**'... Shikamaru on aina uskonut minuun!'**

''Hääh? Shikamaru! Tuota puolta en tiennyt sinusta!'' Ino sanoi koko luokan kuullen Shikamarulle silmät pyöreinä. Shikamaru vain huokaisi.

''Eikö se ole itsestään selvää?'' Shino vastasi Inolle.

''Shikamaru on aina ollut paras ystävä minulle.'' Chouji sanoi ylpeänä. Naruto vain hymyili, ja sanoi: ''Olet onnekas saadaksesi tuollaisen kaverin!''

Sasuke vain istui ilman mitään tunteita, kuin muut vain hymyilivät.

'Tuo ei ole mitään verrattuna minuun.'

**_''Chouji, oletko kunnossa?'' Shikamaru sanoi hymyillen jossakin kiviseinämän sisällä. Myös muitakin ihmisiä oli siellä, kuten Kiba ja pitkä- ja ruskeahiuksinen teinipoika Konohan hitai-ate otsallaansa. Hänen silmiäänsä koristeli Byakugan, joka oli selvästi Hyuuga klaanista._**

''N-Neji-nii-san!'' Hinata huusi hiljaa ja nousi tuoliltaansa yllättäen kaikki. Hinata nolostui ja istuuntui takaisin tuolilleensa.

''Nii-san?'' Kiba kysyi tytöltä, joka vain nyökkäsi vastaukseksi.

**Chouji napasautti läpinäkyvän pienen laatikon, joka sisälsi kaksi sotilaspilleriä. Punainen ja keltainen. Hän napsautti keltaisen auki ja laittoi sen suuhunsa.**

'Sotilaspillereitä?'

**'Hän uskoo, että olen vahva!' Heti perään sininen chakra ympäröi Choujia, ja hän jatkoi:**

**'Ja siksi hän jätti tämän kaiken minulle!'**

''Ikävä pilata hyvän tunnelman, mutta mitä niinkuin on meneillään? Oletteko jossakin tehtävässä, vai?'' Sakura kysyi vaihteeksi, kun sisäinen Sakura vain murmotti.

''Ilmeisesti tehtävässä Shikamarun johtamana. Miksi? Kenelläkään muulla ei ole Chunin liiviä ylläänsä.'' Shino sanoi, joka sai kaikkien huomion.

''Hehee! Olenkohan minä myös chunin?'' Naruto sanoi irvistäen, kun muut vain pyörittivät silmiäänsä.

''Hn. Tuskinpa vaan. Tuollainen luuseri ei pääse varmaan ikinä. Ihme, että pääsit edes geniksi.'' Sasuke sanoi ivaltavasti blondille.

''Mitä sanoit Teme?!''

''ÄLÄ HUUDA SASUKE-KUNILLE NOIN!'' Ino ja Sakura huusivat blondille yhtäaikaa.

''Älä matki minua!''

**Tuli pieni aikahyppy, jossa nähdään Choujin puuskuttavan raskaasti maassa.**

**_''Nuo jotka haluavat leikkiä ninjaa, niin tulkaa tänne ja ottakaa kiinni sormesta!''_ kuului pojan ääni Choujin päästä.**

_**''Mukana!'' **_

_**''Totta kai!''**_

_**''Mattee~!'' huusi nuorempi Chouji juostessaan poikaporukkaa kohti.**_

_**''Kivi, paperi, sakset!'' huusivat kaikki pojat, jotka valitsivat jonkun näistä samalla.**_

_**''Juoskaa!'' huusi joku pojista, jolloin kaikki rupesivat juoksemaan, mutta kolme jäi laskemaan. Chouji tietysti juoksi perässä.**_

_**''O-odottakaa minua!'' Chouji huusi muille, joka juoksi muitten takana kapealla kujalla. Chouji kuitenkin kadotti nämä ja yritti sitten etsiä piiloa.  
**_

_**''99..''**_

_**''100!'' Laskijat saivat laskettua, ja rupesivat nauramaan hiljaa.  
**_

_**Chouji löyssi roskapusseja, jonka taakse hän ajatteli piiloutua, mutta löysikin toisen pojan jo valmiina siellä.**_

_**''Hei! Sinun pitäisi piiloutua!'' huusi poika Choujille roskapussien takaa. Pian kolme pahvista shurikenia osui Choujiin.  
**_

_**''Itai!'' **_

_**''Löysimme teidät!'' huusi kaksi etsijöistä: ''Molemmat! Antautukaa rauhassa!''**_

_**''Tsk!'' roskapussien takan oleva poika tuhahti kiukusta.**_

'Ilkeän tuntuinen poika...'

_**Kohtaus vaihtui iltaan, jossa Chouji ja äsekinen poika oli sidottu yhteen.**_

_**''Viimeinkin löysimme teidät!'' huusi yksi etsijöistä.**_

_**''En pidä tästä yhtään! Se tiimi, jolla on Chouji, häviää varmasti!'' tuhahti sidottu poika Choujin takana. Chouji punastui vähän häpeästä.**_

_**''Gome...''**_

'Chouji reppana!'' ajattelivat kaikki luokan tytöt. Heitä kävi sääliksi Choujia ja odottivat Choujin masentuvan, mutta yllätykseksi, hän vain hymyili.

_**Toisena päivänä Chouji olisi halunnut pelata, mutta yksi pojista sanoi hänelle:**_

_**''En anna sinun leikkiä ninjaa.''**_

_**''Miksi?'' Chouji kysyi vähän suruissaan katsoen muita poikia, jotka ympäröivät häntä.**_

_**''Jos sinä pelaat, niin me häviämme varmasti!''**_

_**''Olet liian hidas!''**_

''Onko tämä siltä päivältä?'' Chouji kysyi Shikamarulta.

''Vaikuttaa siltä,'' Shikamaru vastasi Choujille.

''Ai mikä päivä?'' Kiba kysyi kahdelta pojalta.

''Silloin, kun meistä tuli parhaat kaverit.'' Chouji vastasi Kiballe syödessään samalla sipsiä.

_**Chouji vain laski päätäänsä. Sanat sattuivat. Yllätykseksi Choujille, toisesta tiimistä oleva poika puolusti häntä sanoen:**_

_**''Mutta silloin tiimiä ei voi tehdä. Kuten Shogissa. Peli ei ole kiinnostava, jos sinulla ei ole yhtä monta kappaletta.''**_

_**Chouji katsoi ihmeissään poikaa, joka oli juuri puolustanut häntä.**_

''Shikamaru! Sinä olet todella hyvä ystävä!'' Ino huusi jälleen kerran Shikamarulle.

''Rasittava blondi... Huutaa suoraan korvaan.'' Shikamaru sanoi väsyneen kuuloisena. Tämä pisti Inon vihaiseksi.

_**''Jos tiimissä on yksi hyödytön, on sama, kuin ei olisi lainkaan muita pelaajia!'' sanoi taas yksi Choujin 'tiimiläisistä'.**_

_**''Aivan, aivan!''**_

Sakuraa rupesi vihastuttamaan yllättäen. Häntäkin oli kiusattu, eikä hänkään uskaltanut laittaa vastaan, kunnes... Ino puolusti häntä. Sakura heti katsoi Inoa. Miten hän oli saattanut unohtaa?

_**''No tehkää kuten haluatte.'' sanoi yksi Shikamarun tiimissä oleva poika.**_

_**''Jes! Viimeinkin voimme voittaa!''**_

_**''Minne piiloudutaan?''**_

_**''Samaan paikkaan, kun viimeksi?'' **_

_**Chouji vain katsoi maata ja rupesi kävelemään pois päin. Soittorasiamaista musiikkia alkoi soida taustalla.**_

'Miksi tähän on lisätty musiikkia?' oli melkein kaikkien ajatuksena. Paitsi Naruton, joka ei välittänyt mistään musiikista.

_**Chouji näki hämähäkinseittiin joutuneen sinisen perhosen. Hän katsoi sitä hetken ajan viattomilla silmilläänsä, kunnes hän otti perhosen pois pulasta ja päästi tämän vapauteen. Shikamaru oli pettynyt muihin, mutta hämmästynyt Choujiin. Tämä poika oli todella kiltti, eikä halunnut kenellekkään pahaa.**_

''Aww!'' Sanoi Sakura ja Ino. Heidän mielestään oli mukavaa, että oli poikiakin, jotka osasivat olla hellyyttävän kilttejä. Mutta se ei muuttanut heidän fanitustaan Sasukea kohtaan pätkääkään.

Chouji pelkäsi, jos he alkavat pitää häntä nössönä.

_**Shikamaru vain katsoi pojan lähtevän.**_

_**Video vaihtui nyt kattoon, jossa istui Choujin isä, ja Chouji itse: ''Ja sitten, he sanoivat Akimichi klaanilaisten olevan lihavia ja tyhmiä. Kaikki sanovat niin.''**_

_**''Ymmärrän'' Sanoi Choza, mutta hän vain hymyili pojalleensa.**_

_**''Mutta Chouji. Sinä olet paljon kiltimpi, kuin muut.''**_

''Tuo on kyllä totta.'' Sanoivat melkein koko luokka, joka sai Choujin hämmennyksiin.

_**''Jonakin päivänä. Sinä löydät ystävän, joka näkee sen sinusta.''**_

'Shikamaru...'

_**''Ja silloin, hän on sinulle kuin aarre, ja teistä tulee luotettavimmat toverit kuin koskaan.''**_

_**Chouji kuunteli isänsä sanoja, ja hymyili hänelle.**_

_**'Saadakseni todella hyvän ystävän?'**_

Kaikki katsoivat taas Shikamarua, paitsi tietysti Sasuke, joka ei piitannut pätkääkään. Hän ei pitänyt tätä niin kamalana lapsuutena, kuin väitettiin.

**_Shikamaru käveli yksikseen, mutta huomasi saman perhosen, jonka Chouji oli vapauttanut._**

**_''Hm?''_**

**_Hän välittömsti rupesi seuraamaan perhosta. Laiskasti tietysti._**

**_Ei hetkeäkään, kun Shikamaru huomasi Choujin ja hänen isänsäsä istuvan yhdessä._**

Shikamaru ja Chouji vain hymyilivät tälle muistolle. Se oli tosiaankin aarremmainen muisto.

_**''Hei sinä!'' sanoi Shikamaru hymy huulillaansa. Chouji ja Choza katsoivat ihmeissään tuntematonta poikaa, tai ainakin Choujille hän oli tuntematon. Choza tuntee hänen isänsä, ja tunnisti pojan samantien.**_

_**''Sinä olet se poika aijemmasta tapauksesta.'' Chouji sanoi Shikamarulle, joka käveli kohti Akimichia. ''Mitä tapahtui ninja pelille?''**_

_**''Hehe. Se oli liian vaivalloista, joten lähdin pois.'' Shikamaru vastasi. ''Ja sitä paitsi, tämä on minun vakiopaikkani.''**_

_**''Vakiopaikka?'' kysyi Chouji pojalta.**_

_**''Mukavan kirkas päivä. Pidän makaamisesta selälläni katsoen samalla taivasta.'' Shikamaru sanoi jälleen Choujille ystävällisesti.**_

'Shikamaru ei ole muuttunut miksikään.' Luokka ajatteli pisara kasvoillaansa. Mutta he löysivät uuden puolen Shikamarusta. Shikamaru osaa olla _todella_ hyvä ystävä ja kiltti.

_**Chouji katsoi poikaa, kunnes kysyi: ''Tulitko sinä tänne katsomaan pilviä?''**_

_**Shikamaru katsoi Choujia ja sanoi ystävällisellä äänellä: ''Haittaako, jos istun tähän?''**_

_**''Um... Toki saat istua.'' Chouji sanoi vähän ujona ja siirsi itseäänsä isäänsä päin antaakseen tilaa tulokkaalle. Shikamaru istuuntui Choujin viereen epäröimättä, ja makasi sitten selälläänsä katsoen pilviä.**_

_**''Tämä on todella hyvä. Voin nähdä taivaan selkeästi.''**_

Sakura ja Naruto hymyilivät leveästi, ainakin Naruto. Chouji löysi todella hyvän ystävän. Sakura hymyili sen takia, sillä hän oli ollut samassa jamassa, kuin Chouji aikoinaan. Naruto taas oli tyytyväinen siihen, että joku oli hyväksynyt Choujin.

_**''Sinun pitäisi olla laiska, ja katsoa pilviä minun kanssani.''**_

_**Chouji oli hämmentynyt pojan sanoista, mutta hyväksyi sen iloisena.**_

_**''Aivan! Minulla on myös vähän purtavaa mukanani. Syödään ne yhdessä.'' Chouji sanoi ojentaen sipsipussiaansa uudelle ystävälleensä.**_

_**''Ei huono idea!'' Shikamaru vastasi, ja otti pussista sipsiä.**_

Chouji otti mallia videosta, ja ojensi sipsipussia Shikamarulle. Kaikki huomasivat tämän, ja katsoivat kahta ystävää. Shikamaru hymyili Choujille, ja otti pussista sipsiä. Luokka hymyili taas, paitsi Sasuke, joka on pitänyt koko videon ajan saman ilmeen kasvoillaansa.

**_Nyt molemmat söivät sipsiä, kunnes Shikamaru aloitti:_**

**_''Katsoen taivasta, ja syöden samalla perunalastuja. Se on kivaa.''_**

**_''Niin!''_**

**_''Minä olen Shikamaru, Nara klaanista. Mikä sinun nimesi on?''_**

**_''Chouji, Akamichi klaanista, Akamichi Chouji!'' sanoi nuori Akamichi intoa täynnä._**

**_''Chouji, eh? Minusta tuntuu, että tulemme hyvin toimeen keskenämme.''_**

**_''Minusta myös.''_**

**_Choza vain nyökkäili tyytyväisenä kahdelle pojalle, kun nämä jatkoivat sipsiensä syömistä._**

Nyt Ino tuijotti Sakuraa. Hänkin oli ollut joskus hyvä ystävä Sakuralle, mutta mitä tapahtuikaan?

**Taas tuli aikahyppy, jossa oli se sama mies, joka oli taistellut Choujia vastaan. Hän oli kuitenkin muuttunut. Hänellä oli nyt punahoinen ja hiukset kasvaneet villisti. Hän näytti todella yllätyyneltä. Hänen edessään lensi kauniita, sinisiä hohtavia perhosia. Jotka menivät Choujin selkään kiinni. Näistä kasvoi hänelle perhosen siivet selkäänsä, jotka oli tehty chakrasta.**

''Mikä tuo on 'ttebayo!?'' Naruto huusi pitkästä aikaan. Kukaan ei halunnut olla samaa mieltä luuserin kanssa, mutta eivät voineet olla valehtelematta itselleensä. Näky oli kyllä hieno.

'Ei kai tuo vain ole...?' Shikamaru ajatteli kauhuissaan.

Chouji ei löytänyt sanaa suustaansa.

**'Mitä tämä on?' ajatteli mies. Hän yritti lyödä nyrkillä poikaa, mutta huomasi, että Chouji oli ottanut kiinni hänestä pelkällä yhdellä kädellä.**

''Vau!'' Naruto hurrasi, mutta saikin nyrkin päähänsä Sakuralta, joka oli edelleen vihainen, kun ei saanut istua Sasuke-kunin vieressä.

''Hiljaa baka!''

''M-mutta Sakura-chan...'' Naruto yritti jatkaa, mutta sai toisen nyrkin päähänsä. Koko luokka narutoi, paitsi: Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru ja Chouji. Sasuke vain irvisti kohtaukselle.

**''Se on hyödytöntä. Olen nyt sata kertaa voimakkaampi, kuin ennen.'' Chouji sanoi miehelle ja lennätti tämän kyynerpäälläänsä pois läheltäänsä. **

''VA-!'' Naruto yritti taas huutaa, mutta sai kolmannen nyrkin päähänsä Sakuralta. Naruto yritti pistää feikki hymynsä, mutta se ei ollut kovin helppoa.

Choujia kävi Narutoa vähän sääliksi, sillä nyt hän tajusi, ettei tällä ole nytkään kunnon ystävää.

''Hn... Dobe.'' Sasuke sanoi vieressään olevalle blondille, mutta Naruto ei kuullut tätä, sillä tämä oli nyt omissa maailmoissaansa.

'N-Na-Naruto-kun...' ajatteli Hinata katsoen samalla ihastustaansa.

**Chouji hakkasi miestä toistaen kaikki tämän väärät sanat, jotka hän oli sanonut aiemmin.**

**''Sinä haukuit minun parasta kaveriani. Se on enemmän anteeksiantamantonta, kuin ottamalla viimeisen sipsini, tai tekemällä pilkkaa painostani.''**

Nyt luokka oli ihan shokissa. He tiesivät varsin hyvin kuinka vihainen Chouji on, jos joku tekee jompaakumpaa näistä kahdesta. He siirtyivät lähemmäs pöytäänsä.

**Chouji astui jalallaansa miehen käden päälle ja lisäsi chakraa vasempaan nyrkkiinsä.**

**''Tällä chakralla, jota on nyt minun kädessäni...''**

Luokassa oli hiljaisuus. He katsoivat videota, kuin toimintaelokuvaa.

_**'Tämä on paha!''**_

''Nytkö se sen vasta tajusi?'' Kiba sanoi, mutta ihmetteli Choujin voimakkuutta.

_**''... tämä isku on raskaampi, kuin elämä!''**_

_**''O-odota!'' huusi mies hätääntyneenä.**_

_**Chouji löi vasemmalla nyrkilläänsä miestä mahaan, joka kuoli välittömästi merkit kadottaen.**_

'No tuossa oli voimaa, pakko myöntää.'

**Taas kuva vaihtui, missä Chouji puuskutti puuta vasten, hitai-ate käsissäänsä. Hän oli nyt laihtunut.**

**''Minna...'' Chouji sanoi heikosti itsekseensä.**

Konohan 12 olivat nyt huolissaan pojasta. _Hän_ oli _tappanut_ yhden henkilön, ja oli nyt itse täysin uupunut.

Chouji oli itsekkin ällikällä lyöty. Hän ei voinut uskovansa tekevänsä moista.

''Sinä söit punaisen sotilaspillerin.'' sanoi Shikamaru vakavalla äänellä, joka antoi kylmiä väreitä muille. Paitsi tietysti Sasuke, vaikka oli hänkin sisäisesti yllättynyt.

**Choujin vierestä lensi sama, sininen perhonen, jonka Chouji huomasi välittömästi. Hän katsoi tämän lentävän pois, mutta rupesi seuraamaan sitä vaivalloisesti.**

**Näky oli todella hämärä, josta vain näkyi hohtava perhonen selvästi. Chouji kompuroi seuratessaan perhosta, joka pian katosi, ja huomasi puun edessäänsä. Chouji piti vasenta kättäänsä rinnallaansa ja yritti myös lukea. Ääni kuului pian Choujin päästä, joka sattui olemaan hänen isänsä:**

**_''Mutta Chouji. Sinä olet kiltimpi kuin kukaan muu.''_  
**

**Choujin pupillit pienenivät, ja silmät alkoivat täyttyä kyyneleistä.  
**

_**''Jonakin päivänä löydät ystävän, joka näkee sen sinusta.''**_

Chouji oli surullinen, mutta hätkähti tuntiessaan Shikamarun käsi hänen olkapäilläänsä.

Naruto oli miettinyt sanaa sotilaspilleri ja ajatellut kysyä, mutta jätti sen pois, sillä hän ei halunnut uutta iskua Sakura-_chanilta_.

_**''Ja silloin, hän on sinulle kuin aarre, ja teistä tulee luotettavimmat toverit kuin koskaan.''**_

**Yllättäen Chouji rupesi itkemään. Kuvassa pian näytettiin, mitä puun rungossa luki. Siinä oli kanjeja plus musiikkia taustalla. Lisäksi nuoli vasempaan suuntaan.  
**

**''- Kiirehdi, ja tule jo 'ttebayo! Hehe. Se on Naruto.**

Chouji katsoi Narutoon päin, kuin muutkin.

''Mutta miksi sinä e-edes jouduit taistelemaan? M-mikä tehtävä tämä edes oli?'' Hinata kysyi, mutta kukaan ei vastannut. Kukaan ei tiennyt mitä oli meneillään. Ja ennen

**''- Kaikki odottavat. Kiba...****''**

Nyt Kibaa katsottiin. Kiba kuitenkin sanoi heille vähän töykeästi:

''Mitä?''

''Ei mitään. Jotenkin suloista vaan. Ino sanoi hellyyttävästi pojalle. Kiba vain punastui. Ennen kaikkea kukaan ei vieläkään uskonut Choujin juuri tappaneen yhden vihollisista. Tämä antoi uuden valon Choujista.

**''Shikamaru...'' Chouji sanoi, ja nyt hän rupesi muistelemaan lapsuuttaansa.  
**

_**Chouji ja Naruto syövät salaa kirjojen takana vierekkäin.**_

''Hei! Muistan tuon päivän battebayo!'' Naruo huusi ja hyppi kuin mikäkin apina. Luokka vain vahtasi blondia poikaa, kuin mitäkin hullua. Chouji ja Shikamaru kuitenkin hymyilivät.

_**Naruto hyppää ulos ikkunasta peränään: Kiba, Shikamaru ja Chouji. He juoksevat pois, kun Iruka huutaa vihaisena nelikolle.**_

''Hehee. Iruka-senseitä oli tosi kiva suututtaa.'' Kiba irvisti.

''Lintsarit...'' Sakura sanoi nenä pystyssä.

_**Seruaavaksi hokage juoksee vihaisena pienen Shikamarun ja Choujin perässä.**_

''Okei... Mitä te teitte suututtaaksenne hokagen?'' Ino kysyi ivallisesti.

''Oikeastaan... En muista.'' Chouji vastasi ja jatkoi sipsiensä syömistä.

_**''Ino!''**_

_**''Shika!''**_

_**''Chou!''**_

''Häh? Olenko minä noitten kahden kanssa samassa tiimissä!?'' Ino huusi, johon Sakura vain vastasi kieli ulkona:

''Etpäs saannutkaan Sasuke-kunia Ino-possu!''

''Tuskin sinäkään tuolla isolla otsallasi!''

''MITÄ SANOIT POSSU?!''

''OTSATYTTÖ!''

'Rasittavia...' Sasuke ajatteli kahdesta tytöstä.

**Chouji itki avoimesti hitai-ate kädessäänsä.**

**''Tou-san... Minulla... On paljon ystäviä.'' Chouji sanoi surullisena ja yllättävä kipu iski häntä rintaan. Hän kaatui puun selkään ja istuuntui. Hänen kehonsa rentoutui, ja päästi irti hitai-atestaansa.**

''EI!'' Shikamaru huusi ja katsoi todella huolestuneena parasta kaveriaansa. Chouji oli järkyttynyt. Kuoli... hän juuri... äsken...?

Ino rupesi nyyhkimään, mutta pyyhki ne kädelläänsä pois. Video oli koskettava. Sakura huomasi tämän, ja meinasi nauraa, mutta huomasi itselläänkin olevan sama tilanne. Lisäksi Hinatakin oli heikoilla.

Kaikki katsoivat Choujia. Yksi heidän luokkalaisista... kuoli? Ei se niin voi mennä! Ei se vaan mene niin! Hänen ystävänsä odottavat häntä!

Naruto oli murtunut myös. Hän oli saanut Choujista ystävän, eikä hän halunnut menettää sitä.

**Pian Chouji istui sairaalan sängyssä, ja tyytyväisenä söi kavereiltaansa tuomia herkkuja. Video loppui siihen.**

''Mikä helpotus!'' Ino huokaisi ja laski päätäänsä alaspäin.

''Tässä asiassa olen samaa mieltä kanssasi, Ino-possu.'' Sakura sanoi ex-paras ystävälleensä.

''Vaivalloista...'' Shikamaru haukoi henkeä helpotuksesta.

''Tuo oli siistein matsi, jonka olen ikinä nähnyt!'' Naruto taas huusi. Kukaan ei ilmeisesti kuunellut häntä, sillä kaikki puhuivat videosta.

''T-tuleekohan lisää videoita?'' Hinata kysyi hiljaa, mutta yllättävää, kaikki kuuli sen.

''Totta kai tulee! Sasuke-kun! Sillähän on kaikista pahinta ollut!'' Ino ja Sakura sanoivat Hinatalle, joka heti käänsi päänsä pois kahdesta ylienergisistä tytöistä.

Sasuke kiristi hampaitaansa. Hän ei halunnut nähdä sitä, mutta toisaalta luokka saattaisi jättää hänet rauhaan.

'Entäs minä?' Naruto ajatteli kädet ja pää pöydällä. Kukaan ei ikinä muistanut häntä, mutta miksi syyttää muita? Eihän kukaan tuntenut häntä, ja kaikki vihasivat poikaa.

Kaikki odottivat Sasuken tulevan, mutta kaikki olivat ihan shokissa mitä valkokankaalla luki:

'Sakura'

''M-minä?'' Sakura änkytti ja katsoi Inoa silmät pyöreinä.

* * *

Poikki tästä!

Toisista kappaleista ei tule yhtä pitkiä, kuin tästä.

Alkuperäinen tarkoitus oli laittaa nämä kamalimmista ei niin kamalaan, mutta unohdin Hinatan... (olen hirveä ihminen!)

Joten Choujista-Narutoon on kamalimmat, ja Hinata on jossakin vaan siinä välissä.

Ihan sama, vaikka olisit erimieltä kanssani kamalimmista. En v-ä-l-i-t-ä. Tämä menee nyt minun mukaani. :3

Elikkäs:

Chouji,

Sakura, ( tasaväkinen Choujin kanssa )

Hinata, ( en tee pakosti )

Sasuke ja

Naruto.

Toivottavasti ymmärsitte jotakin _sanoistani_, sillä huomasin itsekkin samanlaisen tilanteen. Hehe.

Chouji tai Chōji, ei väliä kumpaa käyttää.

* * *

Ensi osassa: Sakura


	2. Sakura

*Sigh*... Unohdin Chōji osassa mainita, että en omista Narutoa... Älkää piitatko siitä. Huolimattomuusvirheitä löysin itsekkin edellisen osan jälkeen. Ja _paljon..._ *Sigh*

Eihän ensimmäiset osat henkilöitten lapsuutta ole viellä niin kamalia, mutta pahimmat tulevat vasta lopussa. En kyllä jaksaa toistaa itseäni...

OoO

''Puhe''

'Ajattelu'

**Katsotaan tulevaan**

_**Mennyttä aikaa  
**_

En omista Narutoa, sen hahmoja, tai sen alkuperäisiä tarinoita.

Naruton omistaa Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**Osa 2 - Sakura**

''T-tuleekohan lisää videoita?'' Hinata kysyi hiljaa, mutta yllättävää kaikki kuuli sen.

''Totta kai tulee! Esimerkiksi Sasuke-kun! Sillähän on kaikista pahinta ollut!'' Ino ja Sakura huusivat Hinatalle, joka heti käänsi päänsä pois kahdesta ylienergisistä tytöistä.

Sasuke puri hampaitaansa. Hän ei halunnut nähdä videota itsestäänsä, mutta toisaalta luokka saattaisi jättää hänet rauhaan.

'Entäs minä?' Naruto ajatteli kädet ja pää pöydällä. Kukaan ei ikinä muistanut häntä, mutta miksi syyttää muita? Eihän kukaan tuntenut häntä, ja kaikki vihasivat poikaa.

Kaikki odottivat Sasuken tulevan, mutta kaikki olivat ihan shokissa mitä valkokankaalla luki:

'Sakura'

''M-minä?'' Sakura änkytti ja katsoi Inoa silmät pyöreinä.

* * *

Oli kuoleman hiljaista. Kukaan ei sanonut mitään. Ainoastaan mulkaisuja tuli Sakuraa kohti. Sakura tuijotti takaisin ja aloitti avaamalla suunsa:

''E-ei mulla nyt mitään kovin suuria traumoja ole!''

''No ei niin. Näytät tosin vain pilalle hemmoteltu kakaralta'', Ino sanoi pinkkihiuksiselle tytölle ilkeällä irvistyksellä.

''Katso peiliin ensin rumilus! Sieltähän sinä aina itsesi löydät hiuksiasi takkuamassa!'' Sakura huusi takaisin vaaleahiuksiselle, joka aiheutti Inolle rastimerkin otsaansa.

''Minun ei ainakaan tarvitse ainakaan hävetä otsaani, ja peittää sitä hiuksillani!''

''Minpä en olekkaan ruma, kuten sinä!''

''Otsatyttö!''

''Ino-possu!''

''Hiljaa jo! Teidän huutojenne takia musta tulee pian kuuro!'' Kiba keskeytti tyttöjen huutokisan huutamalla väliin. Akamaru räksytti, ja oli Kiban puolella. (Kuten aina.)

''Eipä sinun tarvitse kuulostasi sen jälkeen murehtia!'' Ino ja Sakura huusivat Inuzuka-pojalle, jolle ilmestyi kaksi rastimerkkiä otsalleensa kovaäänisyyden takia.

''Ki-Kiba-kun, Sa-Sakura-san ja Ino-san. Rauhoittukaa, ja katsotaan videota.'' Hinata yritti rauhoitella luokkalaisiaan, ja yllättäen se onnistuikin. Kaikki istuutuivat takaisin omille paikoilleensa. Tuhahtaen tietystyi. 'Sakura' nimi pyyhkäytyi pois valkokankaalta, ja ruutu oli pimeä. Ei hetkeäkään myöhemmin video lähti pyörimään.

_**Oli jo ilta ja aurinko laskemassa puitten taakse. Taivas oli lämpöisen oranssin värinen, jossa linnut lensivät. Muuten oli hiljaista, mutta yksi pieni ääni rikkoi hiljaisuuden. Lapsen itkua. Puiston kadun varrella itki pieni, pinkkihiuksinen tyttö otsahiukset silmilläänsä. Tytöllä oli pieniä haavoja kaatumiselta ja likaa ympäri kasvoja.**_

''Sakura-chan? Oletko se sinä?'' Naruto kysyi tytöltä. Sehän oli nyt selvää, mutta hän kysyi kuitenkin. Eihän Konohassa ollut muita pinkkihiuksisia, paitsi Harunot. Sakura vain katsoi poikaa hetken ajan mietteliäästi ja samalla videota. Mietittyään hän sanoi:

''Hai.''

Se riitti Narutolle vastaukseksi. Hänellä olisi ollut paljon kysyttävää, mutta sivuttii ne.

_**Tyttö kuuli askeleita, ja luuli sen olevan yksi hänen kiusaajistaansa. Hän kuitenkin uskaliaasti katsoi, kuka se olisi. Yllätykseksi hän huomasi tuntemattoman tytön. Hänellä oli vaalea polkkatukkaiset hiukset ja vaaleansiniset silmät. Hänellä oli pinni, joka piti otsahiukset pois hänen silmiltäänsä. Hänen ylläänsä oli keltainen toppi ja lilan värinen hame.  
**_

''Ino?'' koko luokka kysyi ja katsoivat tyttöä.

''Niin? Mitä?''

''Ömm... Outoa nähdä sinut ilman pitkiä hiuksia.'' Kiba sanoi tälle, ja sai vastaukseksi vain puhistuksen.

''Olit kyllä ruma silloin...'' Sakura sanoi töykeästi irvistäen blondille tytölle, mutta yllätykseksi - hän vain irvisti takaisin:

''Ja nyt minä siis olen kaunis. Kauniimpi kuin sinä!''

''ETPÄS!''

''Joo~!''

Muut vain pistivät kätensä korviinsa, ja jatkoivat videon katselua.

_**'Ä-älä tule...' ajatteli nuorempi Sakura peläten vedet silmilläänsä. Hän pelkäsi, jos tämä tulisi kiusaamaan häntä ison otsansa takia.**_

''Sakura-chan? Miksi sinä it-'' Naruto aikoi kysyä Sakuralta, mutta tämä keskeytti hänet:

''No mieti Baka!''

''Vaivalloinen nainen...'' mutisi Shikamaru hiljaa, mutta ainoastaan Chouji kuuli tämän.

_**Sakura vain laski päänsä polviin odottaen ilkuntaa, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Avaten silmiäänsä, hän huomasi tytön olevan silmiensä tasolla katsoen tätä hämmentyneenä.**_

_**''Miksi sinä itket täällä ihan ypöyksin?'' kysyi nuorempi Ino nyyhkivältä Sakuralta. Sakura ei vastannut tytön kysymykseen. Hän ei kehdannut katsoa häntä. Pian hän säpsähti tuntiessaan lämpöisen käden hänen otsallaansa.  
**_

_**''Nyt ymmärrän. Sinua kiusataan ison otsasi takia.'' Ino sanoi suoraan Sakuralle. Tyttö rupesi vain nyyhkimään entistä enemmän häpeästä. Hän ei pitänyt siitä yhtään.  
**_

''Ei minun mielestäni sinulla ole isoa otsaa'', sanoi Naruto Sakuralle irvistäen tavallisella kettu hymylläänsä. Sakura ei sanonut mitään, mutta Ino jälleen kerran avasi suunsa:

''Myönnä pois! On se aika iso!''

''Nenäsi on isompi, Ino-possu!''

_**''Minä olen Yamanaka Ino. Mikä sinun nimesi on?'' Ino kysyi hymy huulillaansa ottaen kätensä pois tytön otsalta. Sakura edelleen tuijotti Yamanakaa.**_

_**''Haruno Sakura...'' mutisi Sakura todella hiljaa. **_

_**''Mitä? En kuule sinua kunnolla'', sanoi Ino rohkaisevasti.**_

_**''Haruno Sakura...'' Sakura toisti paljon kovemmalla äänellä.**_

_**''Se oli jo paljon parempi!'' Ino sanoi hymyillen ja jatkoi, ''Kuule... Minusta sinä näytät paljon söpömmältä, jos et peittäisi otaasi etuhiuksillasi.''**_

_**''N-niinkö?''**_

Luokka vain nyökkäsi positiivisesti videolle. Sasuke ei edes vaivautunut katsomaan videota. Aluksihan se oli kiintoisaa nähdä miksi hän itki, mutta se oli ''pelkkää'' kiusaamista. Häntä ei kiinnostanut tippaakaan.

_**''Joo!'' Ino sanoi todella kiltillä äänellä, ja kaivoi takataskuaansa. Piakoin hän sai haluamansa, ja ojensi punaisen nauhan Sakuralle. ''Tässä. En tarvitse sitä, ja se sopii todella hyvin sinulle.''**_

''Mitä teille kahdelle tapahtui?'' Choji kysyi tytöiltä huolissaan, mutta ei saannut vastausta. Tytöt vain katsoivat toisiaan ihmeissään. Niin... Mitäköhän tapahtui? Akamaru hyppäsi pöydältä Kiban pään päälle ja makasi pehmoisessa hupparissa. Kiba irvisti Akamarulle ja jatkoi katselemista.

_**Sakura hymyili Inolle, ja otti vastaan nauhan. Hän sitoi sen päähänsä paljastaen otsansa. Ino vain irvisti ilosta sanoen, ''Näytät todella söpöltä, Sakura.'' **_

Naruto tuuppasi väliin ja alkasi huutamaan: ''Niin totta 'ttebayo!''

Muut vain pyörittivät silmiään, kun taas Sakura ei ottanut tuota tosissaan.

''Hn... Idiootti.'' Sasuke sanoi vieressä olevalle blondille, jolle ilmestyi iso rastimerkki otsaansa.

_**''To-todellaka? Mutta kaikki näkevät nyt minun otsani... En pidä siitä itsekkään'', Sakura mumisi hiljaa Inon kuullen.**_

''Että sä olit nössö!'' Ino huusi Sakuralle, mutta hänestä silti tuntui pahalta. Hän muisti, kuinka rikki ja huono itsetunto Sakuralla oli ollut. Sakura rupesi _taas_ kinastelemaan Inon kanssa.

_**''Voi että sun kanssa! Tule!'' sanoen tuon Ino otti Sakuraa vasemmasta ranteesta raahaten tätä mukanaan. ''H-he-hetkonen!'' Sakura yritti puolustautua, mutta ei kehdannut uuden tuttavuuden kanssa. Hän ei halunnut pilata mahdollisuutta saada ystävää.**_

''Vanha Sakura oli parempi. Hän ainakin olisi osannut olla hiljaa'', Kiba haukotteli samalla sanoen nämä sanat. Ei hetkeäkään myöhemmin, kun hänkin sitten sai nyrkin päähänsä Sakuralta.

_**Tytöt kävelivät ja kävelivät, kunnes saapuivat määränpäähänsä. Sakuraa pelotti, muttei antanut sen näkyä. Siitä ei kyllä tullut yhtään mitään. Hän vain tärisi. Ino päästi irti tytön ranteesta ja otti muutaman askeleen eteenpäin. Kuvaan ilmestyi kaksi samanikäistä poikaa, jotka juoksivat kahta tyttöä kohti. Ino vilkutti heille, mutta Sakura ei tietystikkään. Ei hän edes tuntenut heitä. Poikien saavuttuuaan tyttöjen luokse, Ino kysyi:  
**_

_**''Hei pojat! Onko hän teidän mielestänne söpö?''**_

_**''Söpö? Toki'', yksi pojista vastasi, joka sai Sakuran punastumaan.**_

_**''Siinäs kuulit!'' Ino sanoi, ja jatkoi, ''Minun pitää mennä kotiin! Nähdään toisten, Sakura.''  
**_

_**Hän vilkutti ja juoksi kotiinsa päin. Sakura seisoi vain paikallaansa, ja vilkutti onnellisena takaisin.**_

_**'Ino. Juuri sinunkaltaisesi haluan olla. En enään anna muitten pilkata itseäni!'**_

''Niinkö?'' Ino kysyi järkyttyneenä kuulessaan nämä sanat. Sakura oli häpeisään, mutta sai sanottua:

''No en tosiaankaan!''

* * *

_**Oli jo mennyt muutama päivä tapahtuneesta. Tällä kertaa nähtiin Ino ja Sakura keräämässä kukkia. Ino näytti onnelliselta kerätessään kukkia, kun taas Sakura näytti miettivän jotakin.  
**_

''S-söpöä...'' Hinata puhui hiljaa itsekseen, kun taas Shikamaru oli vaipunut uneen. Choji puski hellästi Shikamarua, joka heräsi samantien. Hän vain murmutti mottoaansa.

_**''Kukkia järjestellään. Pian keräät tärkeimmän kukkasi itsellesi, ja muut kukat seuraavat sitä'', Ino sanoi Sakuralle hyvin tietävänä. Sakura katsoi Inoa ihmeissään ja samalla ihaillen. Pian taas Ino jatkoi,''Tuo tuolla on kosmoskukka. Esimerkiksi, jos tuo kukka on tärkeimpäsi, muut kukat seuraavat sitä. Kosmokset erottuvat muista kevätkukista, sillä se on kuin kirsikankukka syksyllä. Se on yksi kauneimmista kukista siihen vuodenaikaan.''  
**_

''Onko nimesi peräisin kirsikankukasta, Sakura-san?'' Shino kysyi kohteliaasti ollessaan hetken ajan hiljaa. Sakura vain nyökkäsi positiivisesti Shinolle. Luokka vain katsoi ihmeissään. Nyt se teki järkeä. Sakurallahan on pinkit hiukset.

_**Jälleen kerran pari minuutin aikahyppy. Sakura piti kädessään valkoisia kukkia katsellessaan samalla niitä.**_

_**''Jos sinä olet Kosmos, olenko minä myös yksi aikuisista kukista?'' Sakura sai sanottua ajatuksensa. Ino mietti hetken ajan, kunnes vastasi tälle:**_

_**''Mitä sinä puhut? Jos minulta kysytään, niin et edes ole viellä kukka. Ainoastaan nuppu.''**_

''Mitä tuo nyt oli olevinaan?'' Kiba kysyi Inolta.

''Tarkoitin siis, että Sakura ei ole viellä kukka. Eli nuppu, joka ei ole viellä kukka'', Ino vastasi pojan kysymykseen yksinkertaisesti.

''Väitätkö, että Sakura-chan on ruma!?'' Naruto huusi 'normaalilla' äänelläänsä. Hänen mielestäänsä Sakura oli kaunis, eikä pitänyt yhtään siitä, jos hänen ihastustaan haukutaan rumaksi. Ino pisti ilmeen, joka kertoi suoraan Narutolle: Sulta-ei-kysytty. Naruto tuhahti Inolle, ja katsoi taas videota. Sakura tuijotti blondia poikaa. Tämä poika oli juuri puolustanut häntä, vaikka hän kyllä itse olisi osannut pitää huolta itsestäänsä.

* * *

**Nyt video hyppäsi tulevaisuuteen, missä Sakura ja kolme muuta toisesta kylästä olevia ninjoja vastaan. Naruto ja Sasuke makasivat tajuttomina.  
**

**'Minä en halua olla hyödytön!' Sakura ajatteli, ja otti kunainin esiin. Yllätykseksi kaikille - hän leikkasi pitkät hiuksensa päästäkseen irti.**

**''Sakura... Olet puhjennut kukkaan'', sanoi Ino ääni taustalla.**

''MITÄ?!'' Sakura huusi välittömästi nähdessään kohtauksen. Ino oli myös järkyttynyt. Ino tiesi, että Sasuke pitäisi pitkähiuksisista tytöistä, ja hän leikkasi ne irti! Lisäksi hän oli kehunut tyttöä.

Luokka oli vaiti. Ei sanaakaan tämän jälkeen.

'Sain Sakura-chanin, mutta miksi tuo Teme on juuri minun tiimissäni?' Naruto ajatteli ärsyyntyneenä. Sasuke ei vaikuttanut myöskään tyytyväiseltä.

* * *

**(Taustana: Despair, jos oikein muistan.) **

**''Naruto!'' Sakura juoksi nopeasti. Kyyneleitä putosi koko ajan hänen silmistäänsä. ''Mo! Mo ikada!** (1)** Minä pelastan Sasuke-kunin sinun vuoksesi! Joten pyydän... Naruto lopeta!'' hän jatkoi erittäin tunteelisella äänelläänsä kompuroiden samalla.  
**

...

...

...

''Että mitä?''

Sakura ja Naruto keräsivät katseita muilta. Videosta päätelleen tuntui, kuin heillä olisi todella vahva ystävyysside. Naruto oli innoissaan, mutta Ino ja Sakura jäätyneitä. Sakura tosin tajusi heti, sillä hehän olivat tiimiläisiä.

''No... Kai meistä tulee hyvät ystävät. Hehe...'' Sakura sanoi Narutolle pitäen kättäänsä niskansa takana, 'Toivottavasti olen yhtä hyvissä väleissä Sasuke-kunin kanssa.'

''Jei! Sakura hyväksyi minun ystäväkseensä dattebayo!'' Naruto hyppi innoissaan, joka sai Sakuran pois ajatuksistaansa. Miten hänestä tuli hänen ystävänsä?

''Mutta miten niin pelastaa Sasuke-kun?'' Ino kysyi huolestuneena muilta. Hän oli vähän kiukkuinen Sasuken olevan Sakuran tiimissä. Kaikki muistivat, että Sakura pelastaisi Sasuke-kunin. Sasuke oli rauhallinen, mutta sisältä hän oli raivoissaan: 'Jos olen kidnapattu, en voi kostaa klaanini puolesta. Ja sitä paitsi...' Sasuke käänsi päänsä Sakuraan, 'En halua pelastusta avuttomalta kunoichilta.'

''Vaivalloista...'' Shikamaru huokaisi. Kaikki voisivat nyt sanoa samaa.

**'Olen aina rakastanut Sasuke-kunia, ja pitänyt Narutoa huonompana, kuin itseäni...'**

Muut pyörittivät silmiäänsä, kun taas Naruton pää kopsahti pöytään. Totta kai Sakura tykkäsi Uchihasta. Sasuke taas ei kuunellut, sillä hän oli ollut omissa ajatuksissaansa.

**'... mutta olen aina katsonut heidän takaa.' Videossa Sasuke puolustaa Sakuraa, kun taas Naruto tekee kymmenittäin klooneja. Sasuke ja Naruto tekevät yhteistyötä, kun Sakura puolustaa kyläläistä miestä.  
**

**'Sasuke-kun... Naruto... Lee-san... Katsokaa nyt minua takaa.'**

'Videosta on tehty liian dramaattinen... Kerta kaikkisen rasittavaa.' (A/N He eivät tiedä Naruton tekevän Kage Bunshineja)

**Sakura juoksee veden päällä nyrkki valmiina. ''Shannaro!'' Sakura huusi lyöden samalla muurin pirstaleiksi.**

''OMG!'' kaikki huusivat, paitsi Hinata ja Shino. Sakura oli ylpeä itsestäänsä. Pojat kerääntyivät yhteen kasaan. 'Älä ikinä ärsytä Sakuraa...'

Video lakkasi pyörimästä, ja valkokangas meni pimeäksi. Oli pieni hiljaisuus Rookien keskellä, kun joku vahingossa yskäisi.

''Okei? Mitä järkeä näissä on?'' Kiba kysyi väsyneen kuuloisena. Niinpä... Mitä järkeä? Shino kuitenkin vastasi Kiban kysymykseen:

''Opimme ymmärtämään toisiamme. Miksi? Koska...''

''Okei okei! Tajuttiin!'' Kiba murisi. Tytöt katoivat toisiaan, ja enimmäkseen Sakuraa. Sakurasta melkein kukaan ei uskonut olevan ujo. Ino tämän tiesi, mutta ei välittänyt silloin. Näytti siltä, kun heistä tulisi taas hyvät ystävät. Naruto on edelleen pää pöydässäänsä valittamassa hiljaa itsekseen, kuinka Teme saa kaiken kivan.

Valkokangas napsahti taas, joka sai Rookien huomion.

''Kuinka paljon näitä tulee?'' Choji kysyi ihmeissään.

''Sasuke-kun pitää tulla! Sitten ne varmaan loppuvatkin!'' Ino ja Sakura sanoivat 'fan-girl': mäisesti, mutta taululla ei ollut Sasukea. Siellä oli:

''Hinata''

* * *

**A/N Viimeinkin! Tätä oli kamalaa tehdä. ;_; Ei oikein innostanut Sakurasta kirjoittaminen, kuin Chojista. Sain ensimmäisen yhdessä päivässä valmiiksi, ja tämän kanssa kesti yli kuukauden, eikä tästä edes tullut kovinkaan pitkää. No ei voi mitään. Pääasiassa, että sain tehtyä. Itse en ole oikein tyytyväinen tähän osaan, mutta luulen, että Hinatasta tulee parempi. Muutin pikkasen vuoropuheluja Inon ja Sakuran kesken, mutta se ei kai haittaa? Yritän välttää kirjoitusvirheitä.  
**

**Syitä, miksi en joutanut tehdä tätä:**

**\- Sakura ei oikein kunnolla kiinnostanut**

**\- Veli häiritsee, jolloin pystyin tekemään joka toinen viikko. **

_**Choji**_

_**Sakura**_

**Hinata**

**Sasuke**

**Naruto**

**Kursiivi - Tehty**

**Alleviivattu - Seuraavassa osassa**

**Normaali - Tulossa**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Hinata

**Ja nyt on Hinatan vuoro. Olen jo suunnitellut jo Sakuran aikanakin minkälaisen tarinan teen Hinatasta. On ollut kuumetta ja tarinan tekeminen hidastunut, joten toivon ettei haitannut.  
**

**Kiitos ZeroKaze, kun vaivaudut antamaan palautetta! Kiitos!**

''Puhe''

'Ajattelu'

**Katsotaan tulevaan**

_**Mennyttä aikaa  
**_

**Jutsu**

**En omista Narutoa, vaan sen omistaa Kishimoto-sensei.  
**

**Jos omistaisin:**

**\- En jakaisi Kyuubia kahteen osaan**

**-Narutolla _olisi_ punaiset hiukset (Hihi)**

**-Yrittäisin välttää animetekijöitä tekemästä Soraa. (Muhahaa!)**

**Antaisin Narutolle hänen äitinsä kahleet**

**Minato olisi Uzumaki, joka tekee Narutosta puhtaan Uzumakin (Eikös olekkin hyvä idea?)**

**Mutta tarinaan!**

* * *

''Okei? Mitä järkeä näissä on?'' Kiba kysyi väsyneen kuuloisena. Niinpä... Mitä järkeä? Shino kuitenkin vastasi Kiban kysymykseen.

''Opimme ymmärtämään toisiamme. Miksi? Koska-''

''Okei okei! Tajuttiin!'' Kiba keskeytti. Tytöt katsoivat toisiaan, ja enimmäkseen Sakuraa. Sakurasta melkein kukaan ei uskonut olevan ujo. Ino tiesti tämän, mutta ei välittänyt silloin. Näytti siltä, kuin heistä tulisi taas hyvät ystävät. Naruto oli edelleen pää pöydässäänsä valittaen hiljaa itsekseen, kuinka Teme sai kaiken kivan.

Valkokangas napsahti taas, joka sai Rookien huomion.

''Kuinka paljon näitä tulee?'' Choji kysyi ihmeissään.

''Sasuke-kun pitää tulla! Sitten ne varmaan loppuvatkin!'' Ino ja Sakura huusivat 'fan-girl': mäisesti, mutta taululla ei ollut Sasukea. Siellä oli:

''Hinata''

* * *

**Osa 3 - Hinata**

Katseet kääntyivät nyt ujoon Hinataan. Hinata yhtä ujona katsoi vain jalkojaansa välttääkseen muitten katseet. Luokan tytöt olivat ihmeissään, kun taas pojilla oli jonkinlainen käsitys.

''Minä luulin, että Sasuke-kun oli ainoa. En edes tiennyt, että minäkin olisin ollut'', Sakura totesi sormi leuassa kiinni.

''Minä jotenkin arvasin. Tämä ehkä saattaa olla syy Hinatan ujouteen'', Shikamaru vastasi omana itsenäänsä. Hinata nolostui kerta kerrallaan. Naruto taas ei tiennyt tätä puolta Hinatasta. Hän oli hänen mielestäänsä aina ollut outo, ja katsonut muualle, kun hän katsoi häntä.

''Älä huoli Hinata! Me alamme pian ymmärtämään myös sinuakin!'' Choji sanoi lohduttavasti Hinatalle.

''Choji-kun...'' Hinata mutisi hiljaa.

''Hei! Nyt se alkaa dattebayo!'' Naruto huusi osoittaen valkokangasta.

''Tiedämme ilman sinuakin'', Sasuke sanoi murahtavalla äänellä Narutolle.

**_Videossa oli pikkuinen Hinata hymyillen 'kameraan' päin._  
**

_**''Minä haluan olla mahtava shinobi, voimakas kuten isäni ja kiltti kuin äitini!'' Hinata sanoi hymyillen. Hänen äänensä oli niin pieni ja hento.  
**_

'Oi kuin söpö Hinata!' Ino ajatteli. Hinata muisti hämärästi tämän, mutta nyökkäsi itselleen. Muut jatkoivat videon katselemista.

_**''Ha!'' Hinata lyö ja potkii.**_

_**''Voimakas, kuten isäni.''**_

_**Hinatan nuorempi sisko tekee samaa.**_

_**''Mahtava shinobi.'' **_

Jos olisi ollut mahdollista kelata taaksepäin, moni olisi tehnyt sen. Kohatus oli niin ihana kuuloinen.

* * *

_**''Hiashi-sama... Olen pahoillani. Vaimonne kuoli synnytyksessä'', yksi Hy**__****ū**ga klaanilainen sanoi. Hinata kurkisti oven raosta nyyhkien, kun taas hänen isänsä puristi nyrkkiäänsä.**_

_**'Eikä...' pikkuinen Hinata ajatteli, ja juoksi pois oven luota.**_

''Onko sinun äitisi kuollut?'' Kiba kysyi tältä. Hinata oli ehkä koko luokkansa ainoa tyttö, jonka kanssa hän voisi tulla hyvin toimeen.

''Hai...'' Hinata mutisi vähän suruissaan. Muisteleminen oli niin raskasta Hinatalle, ettei hän halunnut muistella sitä.

* * *

_**''Otosan oli ennen kiltimpi...'' Hinata sanoi mielessään parin vuoden kuluttua, ''Nyt... En tunne mitään lämpöä.'' Videoon ilmestyi Hinatan isä kylmillä valkoisilla silmilläänsä. Hän katsoi, kun Hinata treenasi ja pyysi enemmän tältä.**_

''Olen tainut nähdä hänet joskus. Tosin en kyllä muista mistä'', sanoi Sakura enimmäkseen itseltäänsä.

'Hän muistuttaa minun isääni', Sasuke tuumasi päässäänsä muistellen omaa lapsuuttaansa.

_**''Hy****ūgassa kohtalo määrää kaiken. Ne ovat elite, tai epäonnistuva. Jos synnyt epäonnistuvaksi, tulet aina olemaan eikä mikään muuta kohtaloasi'' , Hiashi sanoi kylmästi tyttärelleensä, Hinatalle. Hinata vain piti päätäänsä alhaalla, kuten nykypäivänäkin.  
**_

Naruto kiukustui tästä suunnattomasti, ja antoi sen näkyä. Hän tunsi nyt ymmärtävän paremmin Hinataa ja ei käsittänyt, miksi Hinatan oma _isä_ on niin kylmä häntä kohtaan. Kun _hän_ on Hokage - hän pistää Hiashin nuolemaan hänen kenkiäänsä multaa myöden. Sasuke heikosti hymyili, sillä hänhän oli elite. Uchihathan olivat arvostettuja Konohassa eikä kukaan halua menettää sellaista. Kibakaan ei ihan ilahtunut tästä, sillä hänelläkään ei ollut mitkään parhaat tulokset luokastaansa. Häntä ärsytti myös Sasuke, joka hänen mielestään luulee olevansa kuningas. Sakura ja Ino olivat innoissaan Sasuken puolesta, mutta muistivat sitten Hinatan. Videohan kertoi hänestä, ja heitä harmitti se.

''Te Hyūgat olette niin vaivalloisia kaikessa asiassa. Itse vain jäisin nukkumaan pehmeässä nurmikolla pilviä katsellessani'', Shikamaru moitti laiskasti, joka sai Chojin nauramaan.

''Hinata ei ole sellainen!'' Ino tuhahti puolustaen Hinataa. Shikamaru nosti vain kättäänsä rauhanmerkiksi, ''En tarkoittanut tietysti Hinataa, vaikka rasittavaahan tämä koko juttu on.''

''Argh! Etkö voisi lopettaa noi sun puheet?! Miten ihmeessä läpäisit edes Genin-testin?!'' Ino karjui. Choji nauroi entistä enemmän kohtaukselle, että meinasi tukehtua sipsiinsä.

_**''Hy****ūga ei tarvitse heikkoa johtajaa. Meitä ei haittaa, vaikka kuolisit tehtävässä'', Hiashi jatkoi. Hinata yritti laittaa isänsä sanat korvasta ulos, mutta ne jäivät hänen päänsä sisälle. ''Olisi ollut parempi, jos olisit ollut samanlainen, kuin serkkusi Neji.''  
**_

Luokkalaiset vain vihastuivat entistä enemmän Hiashin asenteelle, että olisivat jo valmiina hukuttamaan hänet meren pohjaan. Yllättäen Kiban päälle syttyi keltainen lamppu, ''Hei! Sehän on se tyyppi, josta puhuit Choji-videossa!'' Tämä sai muutkin kiinnostumaan.

''Hai...'' Hinata mutisi hiljaa jälleen kerran.

''Mitä erikoista tässä Nejissä oikein on?'' Ino kysyi nostaen yhtä kulmakarvaansa ylöspäin. Sakura vastasi tähän, ''Kuulin, että hän oli viime vuotisen priimus.''

''Mutta hän ei ole parempi, kuin Sasuke-kun?'' Ino kysyi toiveikkaana. Ino käänsi päänsä Hinataa kohti, ''Eihän?''

Hinata veti syvään henkeä nostaen samalla katseensa lattialta, ''H-he kutsuvat häntä Hyūga neroksi...''

''Ja miksi niin?'' Sakura kysyi vaihteeksi.

''Hän on Hyūga-klaanin sivuhaara jäsen, eikä heille opeteta Hyūga-klaanin tekniikoita kunnolla. Neji-nii-san kuitenkin opetteli ne ihan yksin nuorena ja ha-hallisee ne loistavasti. Ka-kaikki olisivat halunneet hänen syntyneen pääsukuun, sillä hän oli niin lahjakas.''

Kukaan ei sanonut mitään. Ino ja Sakura olivat myös hiljaisia tästä Hyūga nerosta. Sasukekaan ei näyttänyt iloiselta, vaikka eihän hän ikinä näytä siltä. Narutolla oli kuitenkin kysymys, ''Mikä tämä pääsuku ja sivu- juttu on?''

'Naruto-kun oikeasti puhuu minulle!' Hinata ajatteli, ja punastui kääntäen katseensa pois hänestä, ''H-Hy-Hyūgat j-jaetaan k-ka-kahteen osaan. Pää-, se-sekä sivuhaaraan. Si-si-sivusukuun kuuluvia ei pi-pidetä kovinkaan su-suosiossa, mu-mutta Neji-nii-san on poikkeus. Heidän pitää kunnioittaa pä-pääsukulaisia, mu-mutta välit eivät o-ole hyvät nykyään.'' (A/N: Oliko tätä vähän liian vaikea lukea?)

'Miksi hän aina änkyttää enemmän, kun minä puhun hänelle 'ttebayo?' Naruto mietti tietämättömänä, ''Mikä sit-''

''Älä mene liian yksityiskohtiin!'' Sakura huusi tulevalle tiimiläiselleensä.

* * *

**''Hinata-sama. Pyydän sinua luovuttamaan tämän ottelun'', Neji sanoi Hinatalle Chunin-kokeessa, ''Olet liian kiltti, etkä halua vahingoittaa ketään.''  
**

Kaikki luulivat Hinatan olevan kiitollinen tästä, mutta erehtyivät. Hinata meni viellä kalpeammaksi, mitä hän jo valmiiksi oli.

**''Et voi voittaa. Se on sinun kohtalosi. Häviäjä on aina häviäjä halusit sitä tai et. Kohtaloa ei voi muuttaa.''  
**

Naruto kiukustui entistä enemmän, 'Mikä ääliö! Minä aion potkaista häntä persuksiin, jos joudun ottelemaan hänen kanssaan Dattebayo!'

**''E-ei! Minä haluaisin niin kovaa muuttaa itseäni'', Hinata sanoi rakkaalle serkulleensa. **

Hinata sai kerättyä muilta surullisia katseita, joka sai hänet punastumaan.

* * *

_**Nuorempi Hinata kulki Konohan metsässä lähellä puistoa. Tuuli lennätteli hänen lyhyitä hiuksiaansa. Ei hetkeäkään, kun hän tapasi kolme huomattavasti isompaa poikaa. He huomasivat pienen ****Hy**_**_ūgan ja tulivat välittömästi hänen luokseen ilkkuen. _  
**

**_''Sehän on noista yksi valkosilmäisistä ihmisistä!'' yksi pojista huusi.  
_**

**_''Luulee olevansa paras, kun kuuluu aatelisto klaaniin'', toinen pojista jatkoi, ''Hei! Eikös hän ole se Neji-jätkän serkku? Hän on taatusti myös ylimielinen!'' Kolmas poika tönäisi Hinatan maahaan samantien.  
_**

''Kuinka he kehtaavat!''

_**''Pyydä anteeksi! Sano se!'' kolmikko jatkoi kiusaten pientä Hy****ūgaa. Hinatan silmät olivat koko ajan kiinni, mutta hän itki silti.  
**_

_**''Anteeksi! Antakaa anteeksi!'' Ruutu meni pimeäksi, mutta Hinatan ääni kaikui valkokankaalla.**_

Hinata masentui entistä enemmän (A/N: Ei siinä mielessä) muistosta, mutta piristyi, kun hän muisti Naruton tulevan esiin.

'Tämänkö takia hän on niin ujo?'

'Hinata ei saanut apua. Minun kai pitäisi sitten olla onnekas, sillä sain Inon...'

_**''Lopettakaa'', kuului pimeästä ruudusta selvästi Naruton ääni.**_

Ääni sai luokkalaisten huomion - varsinkin Naruton. Jos nyt totta puhutaan, hän ei tarkalleen muistanut kohtausta.

**_''Kuka sinä luulet olevasi?'' isompi poika kysyi kääntyen vaaleahiuksiseen poikaan.  
_**

**_''Hei! Sehän on se rauhanhäiritsijä!''  
_**

**_''Siitä ei kuulemman kukaan tykkää!''_**

**_''Minä en ole 'se'!'' Naruto huusi kolmikolle molemmat kädet nyrkissäänsä.  
_**

'Se?'

_**''Minä olen Uzumaki Naruto! Minä aijon tulla jonain päivänä Hokageksi 'ttebayo! Muistakaa tämä!'' Naruto huusi tosissaan pojille. Hinata nosti päätäänsä katsoen pelastajaansa. Hänen silmänsä avartuivat nähdessään pojan.  
**_

''Hei Naruto'', Shikamaru aloitti keskustelun.

''Hm?''

''Kuinka kauan olet havitellut Hokageksi?'' Naruto irvisi leveästi Naralle, ''Olen aina halunnut olla!''

''Aha...'' muut luokkalaiset sanoivat.

_**''Hokage?'' pojat kysyivät yllättyneenä, mutta purskahtivat pian räikeään nauruun, ''Aivan kuin sinusta tulisi ikinä sellaista! Haha ha!''**_

_**''Aivan taatusti tulee! Katsokaa vain!''  
**_

_**''Sinun kaltaisestasi kakarasta ei voi ikinä tulla!'' sanoi yksi pojista uudestaan lyöden Narutoa kasvoihin.**_

'En tiedä olenko ainoa, joka tuntee näin, mutta aivan kuin olisin yksi noista pojista', Sakura ajatteli itsekseen puristaen nyrkkiäänsä sylissäänsä.

'Tykkääkö Hinata Narutosta vain siksi, koska hän tuli paikalle?' Ino ajatteli omissa ajatuksissaansa, 'Meh. Jos Naruto ei olisi ikinä tullut, niin hän varmasti rakastaisi Sasukea-kunia,''Ino käänsi katseensa kilpailijaansa vaarallinen ilme kasvoillaan, 'En silti tajua, miksi hän tykkää hänestä, vaikka paikalle tulikin. Sehän on hei Naruto!'

* * *

_**Puskasta hyppäsi yksi**** Hy**_**_ūga-suojelia (A/N: En muista kyllä kuka) hätääntyneenä. Hän heti huomasi sinisävyiset hiukset, joka kuului Hy_****_**_ūga perijättärelle. Hän tuli tytön luokse huolestuen, ''Hinata-sama? Mitä tapah-'' suojelia keskeytti puheensa huomaten pojan vaaleahiuksineen ja kolme viivaa, jotka muistuttivat ketun viiksiä tajuttomana maassa. Se oli se poika. Hänen naamalleensa nousi vihan ilme, ja otti välittömästi Hinataa kädestä kiinni.  
_**_**

Naruton pää napsahti. Se oli _se _muisto. Hän oli unohtanut sen kokonaan! Tai no... Melkein kokonaan.

_**''Lähdetään, Hinata-sama.''**_

_**''M-mutta entäs hän? Hän auttoi minua kolmelta ilkeältä pojilta'', Hinata sanoi hätääntyneenä. Hän haluaisi kiittää hyväntekijäänsä puolustaen häntä.  
**_

''Meh... Naruto tuskin välittää. Hänhän on ''Go-Lucky'' - tyyppi'', Ino keskeytti taas muitten katselut.

''Älä koko ajan kommentoi joka asiasta possu!''

_**''Anna hänen olla. On parempi vain, ettet ole missään tekemisissä hänen kanssaan'', mies sai sanottua ja rupesi raahaamaan Hinataa ranteesta.  
**_

_**''M-Mutta!'' Hinata yritti puolustautua sanoilla, mutta ei jatkanut. Hän vain vilkaisi hämmillään tajutonta poikaa. Miksi tämä Hy**_**_ūga haluaa hänen olevan erossa pojasta? Ei hän vaikuttanut lainkaan pahalta. Enemmänkin aliarvostetulta.  
_**

Olihan Naruto ärsyttävä ja hirveä mölysuu, mutta kohtaus sai Geninit hämmilleen. Pian he kuitenkin ajattelivat sen johtua jekuista, ja hänhän ei ole mikään vahvimpia oppilaita akatemiasta. Naruto taas ei ajatellut samalla lailla. Se ei johtunut lainkaan jekuista, mutta nyt hän tietää mistä se johtui. Naruto ei ollut vieläkään tottunut ajatukseen, että yksi pelotuimmista demoneista on _hänen_ sisälläänsä.

* * *

**Video oli nyt hypännyt tulevaisuuteen. Hinata seisoi katse alhaalla ja kiristäen hampaitaansa. Tapahtumapaikka oli ihan raunioina. Hinatalla on pitkät tummansinertävät hiukset, jotka ovat kasvaneet hurjasti kolmen vuoden aikana. Hänen vaatetuksensa oli myös muuttunut. Hänellä oli nyt valko-violetti takki ja siniset housut.**_**  
**_

''Missäköhän on noin kaaosta?'' Choji kysyi pitkästä aikaan 'tukehtumisen' jälkeen.

''En tiedä, mutta paikka vaikuttaa tutulta'', Shikamaru kommentoi leuka pöydässä kiinni. Ino tosin muuttui vähän vihreäksi Hinatalle. Hänestä oli tullut todella kaunis. Hän napsahti pois ajatuksistaan pudistaen päätäänsä. Hän olisi varmasti myös kaunis tulevaisuudessa!

**_''Et pärjää edes neljä vuotiaalle siskollesi. Hy_****_ūga ei tarvitse heikkoa johtajaa'',_ Hinatan päästä kuului Hiashin ääni.  
**

Sasuke vain pyöritti silmiäänsä, kun Naruton kulmakarva taas nyki ylös ja alas. Hiashi ei hänen mielestään ollut kovinkaan hyvä isä Hinatalle.

**Hinata puristi nyrkkiäänsä, ja hyppäsi pois. Vieressä oli loukkaantunut Hy****ūga pitäen kättäänsä toisen käden päällä, johon oli sidottu side.  
**

**''Hinata-samaa!'' Hy****ūga huusi kurkkuaansa myöten Hinatan aikeista.  
**

''Mitäköhän on meneillään?'' Kiba kysyi muilta, mutta luultavasti muut ajattelivat samaa.

* * *

**''Nyt sinun on korkea aika tulla mukaani'', sanoi mies matalalla äänellä. Hänellä oli kirkkaan oranssiset hiukset, ja hänen silmänsä olivat violetin väriset, joissa oli myös mustia rinkeleitä. Lisäksi hänellä oli naama täynnä lävistyksiä ja musta kaapu, johon oli painettu punaisia pilviä.  
**

''Kuka hemmetti hän on?!'' Naruto huusi, ja nousi seisomaan.

''Mistä me tiedämme!''

**Naruto makasi maassa tangot lävistäen hänen raajansa. Hänen kätensä olivat lävistetty yhteen yhdellä tangolla. Kaksi tankoa oli lävistänyt hänen olkapäänsä. Kolmas ja neljäs tanko taas oli reisissä. Ja viellä kaksi viimeistä mustaa tankoa meni pohjelihaksista. Hänellä oli punainen viitta, jossa oli mustia lieskoja. Naruton hiukset olivat kasvaneet vähäsen ja hän oli huomattavasti pidempi, kuin ennen. Hänen naamassaansa oli jälkiä taistelusta.  
**

Kaikki olivat erittäin järkyttyneitä. Ja tarkoitan todella järkyttyneitä. Puolet heistä pudottivat leukansa, kun toinen puolisko taas avarsivat silmiäänsä. Naruto oli kaikista kauhistunein, että hänen hiuksensa nousivat pystyyn ja hänen otsansa muuttui siniseksi.

''T-tuo on ihan hirveää'', Hinata sanoi entistä kalpeampana. Muut nyökkäsivät hitaasti, kun Naruton pää liikkui ylös ja alas mielipiteestä.

**Miehen pupilli muuttui suuremmaki tuijottaen Narutoa, mutta keskeytyi Hinatan hypänneen paikalle yrittäen lyödä miestä, joka väisti iskun. (Taustana Despair)  
**

Hinata ei voinut uskoa silmiään. Hän juuri puolusti Narutoa. Hän oli suorastaan hyvin ylpeä itsestään. Naruto oli vähäsen helpottunut Hinatan ilmestymisestä.

**'Kuinka julmaa... Rajoittaa Naruto-kunin liikkeet noilla tangoilla', Hinata ajatteli katsoessaan maassa olevaa Narutoa. Hän kallisti päänsä takaisin oranssihiuksiseen mieheen, ''En anna sinun vahingoittaa Naruto-kunia enään!''  
**

**''Lisäjoukkoja?'' mies kysyi epäröimättä iskun jälkeen.**

**''Miksi tulit tänne 'ttebayo?! Lähde äkkiä pois! Et voi otella hän-'' Naruto sanoi jokseenkin paniikissa, mutta Hinata keskeytti hänet.  
**

**''Tiedän'', Naruto vain katsoi Hinataa äkillisesti.  
**

''Emm... Mitä tarkalleen on meneillään?'' Kiba kysyi ihmeissään muilta.

''Uskon, että se mainitaan pian'', Choji vastasi tähän.

**''Olen vain ollut... itsekäs'', Hinata jatkoi tuijottaen oranssihiuksista miestä.**

''Milloin Hinata on muka ollut itsekäs?'' Sakura sanoi, tai enimmäkseen kysyi taas itseltään. Ino nosti vain molempia olkapäitäänsä.

**Naruto murahti tälle, mutta ainoastaan, koska oli huolissaan, ''Mitä sinä puhut?! Älä pistä itseäsi tälläiseen vaaraan!''**

Muitten oli kyllä pakko myöntää olevansa samaa mieltä teini-Naruton kanssa.

**''Olen täällä ihan omasta tahdostani'', Hinata vastasi muistellen lapsuuttaansa, jolloin hän joutui jättämään Naruton metsään, ''Tällä kertaa... Minä aijon pelastaa sinut Naruto-kun.''**

'A-aionko minä...?'

**''Minä aina itkin, ja luovutin edes yrittämättä. ****Tein virheitä monia kertoja...'' - Hinata muistelee Chunin-testin kirjoitusvaiheen, ''Mutta sinä autoit minut oikealle tielle Naruto-kun.'' - Videossa näytetään Naruton naamaa sivusta, ''Minä aina tavoittelin sinua. Minä halusin saada sinut kiinni.'' - Hinata valmistautuu Nejiä vastaan, ''Minä halusin kävellä vierelläsi koko ajan. Halusin olla sinun puolellasi koko ajan.'' - Hinata taistelee serkkuaansa vastaan ja Naruto hurraa, ''Sinä muutit minut, Naruto-kun!'' - Naruto ja Hinata juttelevat, ''Sinun hymysi pelasti minut! Ja siksi minä en pelkää kuolla... Jos saan vaan suojella sinua!''**

Sakura ja Ino katsoivat tähdet silmillään videota arvellen, mitä tulee seuraavaksi. Ah! Kunpa heillekkin joku sanoisi samat sanat. Naruto taas oli erittäin yllättynyt Hinatan sanoista. Se oli... niin aitoa. Joku halusi omasta tahdostaan kuolla _hänen_ puolestaansa.

**Naruto katsoi Hinataa shokissa kautta ihmeissään. Hinatan kasvoille nousi lempeä hymy, ''Koska... Minä rak-''**

''Hei Teme! Älä mulkoile minua, kuin mikäkin mielipuoli! '' Naruto huusi kurkku täynnä, jolloin Ino ja Sakura juoksivat pojan luokse ja tukkivat hänen suunsa heidän käsilläänsä.

''SHHH!''

**''-n sinua!''**

''EIII!'' Ino ja Sakura huusivat yhtä aikaa maailman kaatuvan heidän niskaansa. He heti rupesivat lyömään Narutoa päähän, selkään jne.

''Pilasit juuri yksi hienoimmista kohtauksista, mitä videolta voi pyytää!''

''Olisin niin halunnut kuulla juuri tämän!''

''Ai ai ai! Mitä minä tein 'ttebayo?!'' Naruto huusi pitäen molempia käsiäänsä takaraivossaansa. Muut vain kaatuivat istuimeltaan lattialle, varsinkin Hinata. Ehkä oli vain parempi, ettei se paljastunut viellä. Hän saattaisi yllättyä, eivätkä he olleet viellä niin läheisiä.

**Hinata meni Juuken asentoon valmiina hyökkäämään. Vastustaja näytti voimakkaalta, ja veti hihastaansa mustan tangon. Sen saman, joka oli lävistänyt Naruton. Hinata pikku hiljaa aktivoi Byakugania, mutta näytti epäröivän jostakin syystä. Ei hetkeäkään, kun Hinata potkaisikin yhden tangon puolesta välistä rikki hyökkäämisen sijaan. Tämä yllätti Naruton, sekä vastustajan. Hinata meinasi jo potkaista toistakin, mutta voimakas ilmavirta lennätti hänet pois. Hän kieri ja kieri maassa iskun takia, jonka vastustaja oli juuri lähettänyt. Hän silti pääsi ylös, mutta hänen suustaansa valui jo verta, ''Mitä?''**

''Mikä ihme se oli?!'' Kiba ja Naruto huusivat yhtä aikaa. Kuka tämä mies on? Mitä jutsuja hän osaa?

**Hinata nousi seisomaan vakava ilme kasvoillaansa, ja lähti heti juoksemaan takaisin Naruton luokse. Mies heti heilutti kättäänsä sivulle, joka lennätti Hinata Naruton yli ja Hinata parkui. **

**''Hinata!''**

Tämä alkoi saamaan muut huolestumaan tytöstä, että toivoisivat heidän itse olevansa paikalla. Mutta miksi he eivät olleet siellä?

**Hän kieri paljon kauemmin ja pidemmälle. Tällä kertaa hän makasi seisomisen sijaan. Silti hän nosti itseäänsä käsilläänsä ja saikin itseäänsä ylös. Nyt hänen otsastaan tulee verta, joka valuu leukaan asti. Vihollinen käveli lävistetyn Naruton luokse ja katsoi Hinataa tunteettomasti.**

**'En pääse lähelle Naruto-kunia. Minun täytyy silti tehdä jotain!' Hinata ajatteli, pisti hiuksiaansa sivulle ja nousi jaloilleensa. Hän laittoi molemmat kätensä itseäänsä vasten ja pisti niihin Chakraa. Ei hetkeäkään, kun Chakrasta muuttui kaksi leijonan päätä.**

**'Minä en salli tämän päättyvän näin, jos on edes pienikin mahdollisuus...' Leijonan päät kasvoivat entisestään Hinatan vedettyyään kätensä poispäin ja kumarrettuuaan.**

**''Jūho Sōshiken!''**

''Vähänkö siistiä, Hinata!'' Naruto hurrasi istuimeltaansa, joka välittömästi sai Hinatan punastumaan.

''Ehkä Hinata voikin voittaa. Tuo jutsu näyttää erittäin vahvalta'', Choji kuiskasi Shikamarun korvaan ilman muitten kuulematta.

''Toivotaan niin, mutta emmehän me viellä tiedä tämän tyypin voimia. Kuinka vaivalloista'', Shikamaru kuiskasi takaisin.

**Hinata juoksi nyt vastustajan luo. Hän yritti iskeä, mutta mies vain väisti kaikki liikkeet nopeasti. Hinata ei silti luovuttanut, vain jatkoi. Juuri kun mies laittoi kätensä eteen, tapahtumapaikka vaihtui luolaan, jossa punahiuksinen mies yski verta.**

**''Nagato!'' miehen vieressä oleva nainen huusi huolestuneena.**

''Hetkonen... Kuka hän on?'' Sakura kysyi.

''Mistä me tiedämme edelleen!''

**Takaisin Hinataan, joka sai hipaistua oranssihiuksista miestä. Tämä sai yllättäviä katseita Hinatalta, sekä Narutolta.**

''Jes!''

**'Nyt on tilaisuuteni!' Hinata ajatteli välittömästi. Hän hyppäsi Naruton luokse, ja mursikin yhden tangoista. 'Viellä kerran!' Ennen kuin hän ehti rikkoa toista, vihollinen lennätti hänet korkealle ilmaan.**

**''Gah!''**

**Naruto katsoi alhaalta ihan shokissa Hinatan putoavan koko ajan päin maahan.**

**''Hinataaa!'' hän parkui, ja Hinata putosi maahan. Ruutu meni pimeäksi.**

''Eikä!'' tytöt parkuivat, ja Hinata tärisi kauhusta. Naruto tunsi syylisyyttä, jos Hinata kuoli nyt. Hänhän oli tullut puolustamaan häntä jostain syystä. Kaikkien toivot olivat todella alhaalla.

**''Hinata! Hinata!'' pimeästä ruudusta kuului huolestunut Naruto, ''Hei! Hitto! Hinata!'' Videota kuvattiin Hinatan näkökulmasta, jossa hän avaa silmäänsä. Näkö oli sumuinen, mutta Naruto erottui silti. Hinata äänteli vain pientä ääntä vaakatasossa. Naruto huomasi tämän - hän oli joko helpottunut, tai kauhistunut.  
**

**''Hinata!''**

**Hinata pikkuhiljaa alkaa nostamaan itseäänsä konttaus asentoon, mutta hän oli niin heikoilla, että romahti takaisin. Hän yritti uudestaan, ja onnistuikin - tosin täristen.**

'Ei! Tämä ei voi päättyä näin!' puolet luokasta ajattelivat tytön puolesta. He eivät ehkä olleet mitään hyviä ystäviä, mutta silti! Hinata voi kuolla! Hän ei ole tehnyt mitään väärää!

**Hinata laittoi vasemman kätensä mahansa päälle, ja laahusti Naruton luo. Hän hengitti hyvin raskaasti, ja vaikutti siltä, että hänellä olisi ollut verta kurkussa. Naruto vain tuijotti Hinataa. Hän ei TODELLAKAAN halunnut Hinatan olevan siinä. Mutta ei voinut mitään. Siinä hän laahusti. Hänen luokseen. Pian hän silti kaatui säikähtäen.  
**

''Ei... Hinata. Sinun ei tarvitse... riskeerata henkeäsi'', Naruto aloitti katsoen maahan. Hän voisi yhtä hyvin ruveta itkemään. Naruto muisti, kun Iruka-sensei puolusti _myös_ häntä Mizukilta. Hän ei halunnut enään muitten riskeerata elämäänsä häntä puolustaen. Kukaan luokkalainen ei meinannut uskoa Narutoa. Hän ei ole ikinä näyttänyt tätä puolta ''kavereilleensa''. Poika vaikutti vain perosoonalta, joka ei välittänyt muitten tunteista, sillä hänhän vain kiusasi ihmisiä. Toki hänellä on tunteita Sakuraa kohtaan, mutta se onkin poikkeus!

''Naruto-kun... Minä...'' Hinata yritti sanoa pojalle jotakin, muttei tiennyt mitä. Hänen mielestään kuoleminen rakkaan puolesta on jo jotakin. Hän vaikeroi, mutta tunsi käden toisessa olkapäässäänsä.

''Hinata. Kaikki menee hyvin. Sinä et kuole mihinkään piste!'' Sakura yritti lohduttaa sinihiuksista tyttöä, mutta häntäkin silti epäilytti.

**Hinata nousi taas hyvin hitaasti kyyneleet silmissäänsä, ja jatkoi matkaa.**

**''Lopeta... Älä tule Hinata'', Naruto sanoi kääntäen katseensa pois.**

Naruto sai tässä vaiheessa sympaattisia katseita muilta.

**Kuva kääntyi takaisin Hinataan, jossa hän jatkoi muistelemista. ( Taustana: Experienced Many Battles )**

_**On kuva, jossa Naruto paiskaa kätensä pöytäänsä vasten huutaen. ''Minä en aijo luovuttaa!''**_

_**''On mahdotonta muuttaa itseään'', sanoi Hinatan serkku Neji, mutta Naruto keskeytti hänet, ''Kyllä hän voi! Älä mene päättämään millainen ihminen on!''**_

**Hinata jatkaa edelleen laahustaen.  
**

_**''Hyvä Hinata!'' Naruto hurraa katsomosta, kun Hinata ja Neji ottelevat.**_

'Hinata ei siis tykännytkään Narutosta, koska hän tuli paikalle? Vaan siksi, ettei hän luovuttanut?' Ino ajatteli, ja oli suunnittelemassa uutta paria.

_**''Minä aina luulin, että olet negatiivinen, epäröivä ja outo...''**_

Hinata masentui, ja tumma aura ympäröi häntä.

''Mitä tuo nyt oli olevinaan!?'' Sakura huusi täysillä blondin korvaan.

''Äkh!'' Naruto säikähti, 'No niin minä aina olen luullut.' Hän oli silti vaikuttunut Hinatan uhkarohkeaan yritykseen hänen takiaansa.

_**''... mutta minä pidän sinun kaltaisista ihmisistä.''**_

Nyt Hinata oli punainen, kuin tomaatti. Samoin tekin Sakura häpeästä. Hän oli suorastaan iloinen kuulessaan nämä sanat! Muutkin olivat vähän yllättyneitä tästä.

'Kuka näitä on editoinnut?' Shikamaru ajatteli molemmat jalat pöydällä ja kädet niskan takana.

**Hinata hymyili tälle muistolle, mutta säikähti kaatuessaan jälleen kerran. Hän ei enään jaksanut nousta - sen näki kaikki. Mutta hän silti jaksoi ryömiä eteen päin haukoen henkeäänsä. Naruton silmät alkoivat pian vuotaa, ja käänsikin kasvonsa maata kohden. Hinata oli melkein samalla tasolla, kuin Naruto.  
**

'Ei Hinata... Et saa!' ajatteli Naruto mielessäänsä melkein itkusilmässä. Ino puri huiviaansa kyynelet valuen, kun Sakura repi jostakin nenäliinan.

**''Minä en ymmärrä'', sanoi oranssihiuksinen mies katsellessaan kohtausta.**

''Ja mitä tässä on niin vaikeaa ymmärtää? Hinata uhraa itsensä!'' Kiba karjui tuoliltaansa. Muut nyökkäsivät kommentille.

**''Miksi sinun kaltaisesi heikko yrittää vastustaa?''**

''Hinata ei ole heikko!'' Naruto karjui vaihteeksi pitkästä aikaan. Hinata ei ollut samaa mieltä, mutta ehkäpä tulevaisuudessa. Tosin... Tämä mies oli juuri kutsunut häntä heikoksi, eikä hän pitänyt siitä yhtään.

**Hinata pisti kädet tangolle, joka oli lävistänyt Naruton kädet yhteen.**

**''Miksi taistella minua vastaan?''**

**Hän tunsi kehossaansa jotakin epänormaalia, ja säpsähtikin siitä. ( Musiikki loppui )  
**

**''Tietäen... että tulet kuolemaan?''**

Geninit käänsivät päät pois päin ja silmät sulkien. Se oli nyt varmaa. Hinata _tulee_ kuolemaan. Narutokin oli tajunnut tämän, eikä ilahtunut lainkaan.

**Hinata yritti heikosti ottaa tankoa pois, mutta se ei liikahtanutkaan. Hän päästeli kivullisia ääniä, mutta vastasi silti miehelle. **

**''Minä pidän sanani...'' **

**_''Minä pidän sanani...''_  
**

Naruto säpsähti, ja niin teki muutkin. Hinata halusi nyt piiloutua pöydän alle.

**''... Koska se on... Minun Tieni Ninjana.''**

''Hei... Eikös tuo ole Naruton yksi motoista?'' Choji kysyi. Hän oli ollut myös herkillä.

''Eikös se ole selvää?'' Kiba vastasi pojalle. Inuzuka oli ollut erittäin huolissaan tytöstä. Jos hän kuolee, hän muuttaisi sen! Samaa ajatteli myös Narutokin.

**Naruto katsoi vain Hinataa entistä hämmentyneenä. Video meni mykäksi Hinatan lentäessään ylös päin. Eikä aikaakaan, kun tömähdys kuului. Nyt Naruto katsoi ihan shokissa putoamista. Mies otti hihastaansa tangon, ja lävisti sillä Hinatan. Tuli pimeys.  
**

''EI!'' kaikki huusivat. Shino ja Sasuken ilmeet olivat kuin pommi olisi pudonnut. Tosin Shinolla se ei näkynyt aurinkolasien takia. Hinata oli purskahtanut itkuun, ja niin olivat muutkin. Naruto oli pistänyt kasvonsa puista pöytää vasten.

'Tämä on minun syytäni! Tämä mies halusi jotakin minulta, ja Hinata uhrasi henkensä pelastamalla minut!'

**Naruto vain katsoi silmät avartuen Hinatan 'kuolin paikkaa', kun sama mies jatkoi puhumista,**

**''Se oli aivan kuin silloin... Kun Konohan shinobit tappoivat vahempani...''**

Tämä sai Sasuken huomion. Hän ei ollutkaan ainoa?

''Tuo on hei mahdotonta! Kukaan Konohasta ei menisi tekemään sellaista!'' Ino huusi seisten. No... Itachi oli poikkeus...

**''... suoraan silmieni edessä.''**

**''Rakkaus antaa syntymää uhraukselle...'' kuva vaihtui, jossa Naruto tuijottaa makaavaa Hinataa.**

**''... mikä tuo vihaa eteenpäin... ja antaa sinun kokea_ kärsimyksen_.''**

''Oikeesti... Kuka tämä jätkä on?! Pelottava!'' Sakura huusi kauhusta kankeana tuntien kylmiä väreitä miehen sanoista.

**Naruto vain edelleen katsoi samaa kohtaan, kun yhtäkkiä... Hänen silmänsä välähtivät nopeasti punaiseksi.**

'Sharingan? Ei! Mahdotonta. Mikä se on?' Sasuke ajatteli välittömästä nähdessään kohtauksen. Muitten leuat putosivat lattialle, tai joko pöydälle. Naruto ei ollut itsekkään varma, mutta hänellä oli paha aavistus.

''M-Mitä?'' kysyi Ino osoittaen värisevällä etusormellaansa. ''M-Mitä tapahtui...?'' kysymys oli suoraan Narutolle, joka vain pudisti päätäänsä.

''En minä tiedä!''

**''Niin... Tunne kipu.''**

**''Oaagh!'' Sakura huusi tuntien voimakasta painetta kohdistuvan häntä kohden. Paikalla oli sammakko ja pari muuta ninjaa, jotka peittivät kasvonsa käsilläänsä.**

''Sakura-chan? Oletko sinäkin siellä?'' Naruto kysyi tytöltä.

''Ilmeisesti...''

**Verenpunainen Chakra nousi taivasta kohden, jossa kiviä tippuu alas. Chakra tuli juuri sieltä, missä Narutokin on.**

**''Tämä on...!''**

''Sinä näytät tietävän jotakin, vai?''

''Älkää multa kysykö! Mistä minä voin tietää tällä hetkellä?!''

**Chakra näytti ympäröivän Narutoa.**

**Chakrasta näkyivät vain kiiltävän punaiset silmät ja varjossa olevat hampaat, joka karjui, kuin mikäkin peto.**

**''Vihaatko sinä minua?'' mies kysyi.**

''Kuka ei vihaisi häntä kaiken, mitä hän teki?!'' Kiba huusi kiukkuisesti. Hän ei vielläkään uskonut Hinatan olevan kuollut.

Mutta mikä voima tuo oli? Oliko se joku vaarallinen jutsu, tai jotain? Muitten silmissä Narutokaan ei näyttänyt tietävän.

**Tämä ''peto'' vain karjui vihasta vastaukseksi.**

Muut saivat kylmiä väreitä varpaasta hiuksiin asti.

''Naruto?'' Choji yritti kysyä, ''Mitä tämä...?'' hän ei saanut sanottuaan loppuun. Blondi vain pudisti päätäänsä peläten pahinta.

* * *

**Aikaa oli kulunut Hinatan uhrauksesta. Paikalla oli melkein kaikki nykyiset Geninit, paitsi Sasuke ja Naruto. Lisäksi Neji, sekä kaksi tuntematonta ihmistä. Sakura oli laittanut kätensä Hinatan ylle käyttäen vihreää chakraa.**

''Minusta tulee lääkintäninja?'' Sakura ei odottanut tätä. Toisaalta se kuulosti ihan hyvältä idealta. Ehkä Hinatalla olisi viellä toivoa.

''Siltä näyttää...'' Ino sanoi hieman murahtavasti.

**Jotakin kirkasta putosi suoraan Hinataan, ja sama valo myös muuallekkin tuhottua paikkaa. Kaikkien yllätykseksi, Hinata alkoi avata silmiäänsä.**

''JES!''

Tytöt olisivat luultavasti halanneet perijätärtä, jos he olisivat olleet paremmassa suhteessa.

''Hyvä Hinata!''

Naruto oli automaattisesti onnellinen, ettei Hinatan käynyt kuinkaan.

Hinata hymyili punastellen, mutta älysi juuri jotakin.

''Tuota noin... Mitä Naruto-kunille tapahtui?''

Luokka vaikeni, kunnes Ino vastasi suoraan, ''Jossain varmaan! Ihan sama! Tärkeintä on, että sinä olet kunnossa!''

Naruto pyöritti silmiäänsä katsoen takaisin taululle. Se oli musta. Valkoista tekstiä.

''Sasuke''

* * *

**Hei ihmiset!**

**Tästä osasta tuli pidempi, kuin muista. (4,172. Silti lyhyt minun mielestäni) Mutta kesti pidempää tehdä, kuin Sakura.  
**

**Mutta sain tämän hiihtoloman aikana valmiiksi. (Täällä on loma) Minun oikeasti pitäisi ruveta tekemään useammin...**

**Löysin myös viimeinkin Naruto Suomi tekstityksellä, ja katsoinpas jaksot 16-18. Unohdin kokonaan miten surullinen Haku jaksot olivat, voi raukka!  
**

**Tykkääkö joku muukin niistä?**

**Kertokaa, jos joku tarinan hahmoista käyttäytyy vähän OOC:maisesti. Huomasitte varmaan, että kohtaus oli otettu ANIMESTA, ei MANGASTA. Anime teki minun mielestäni hyvää työtä Hinata taistelusta.**

**Ja jos haluatte jotain tiettyjä osia Sasukesta, ilmoittakaa! Kiitos!**

**Ja ne! ^.^  
**


	4. Sasuke

_**Katsotaan menneisyyteen**_

**Katsotaan tulevaisuuteen**

**Jutsu**

''Puhe''

'Ajattelu'

**Disclaimer: Jos näette punahiuksisen Naruton, niin silloin luultavasti omistaisin.  
**

**Joten en omista Narutoa!**

* * *

_''Jes!''_

_Tytöt olisivat luultavasti halanneet perijätärtä, jos he olisivat olleet paremmassa suhteessa._

_''Hyvä Hinata!''_

_Naruto oli automaattisesti onnellinen, ettei Hinatan käynyt kuinkaan._

_Hinata hymyili punastellen, mutta älysi juuri jotakin._

_''Tuota noin... Mitä Naruto-kunille tapahtui?''_

_Luokka vaikeni, kunnes Ino vastasi suoraan, ''Jossain varmaan! Ihan sama! Tärkeintä on, että sinä olet kunnossa!''_

_Naruto pyöritti silmiäänsä katsoen takaisin taululle. Se oli musta. Valkoista tekstiä._

_''Sasuke''_

* * *

**Osa 4 - Sasuke**

''Viimeinkin! Kohta nämä ovatkin loppu!''

''Hn...'' Sasuke murahti. Hän tosiaan saattoikin olla viimeinen.

Hinata taas oli helpottunut, sillä hän oli saanut liikaa huomiota, ja nyt se sitten siirtyisi Sasukelle. Onneksi tämä oli jo hänen kannaltaansa ohi.

Kaikki tiesivät, että video ei saata olla niin leppoisa, kuin kolme edellistä.

**_Pikkuinen Sasuke iloisesti tulee koulusta kotiinsa. Hän teki kuulemman todella hienoa työtä tänään! Hän ei malttanut odottaa kertoa siitä äidille ja isälle ja näyttää, että hänkin on todella taitava ja nero!_**

'Ihana pikkuinen Sasuke!' Ino ja Sakura huusivat sisäisesti. Sasuken normaali ilme muuttui järkytykseksi. Tämä video aloittaisi heti pahimmasta? Kuka ihme tekijä tämä on?! Hän haluaisi nyt vain lähteä koko huoneesta pois. Ei tällaista tarvitsisi näyttää kenellekkään.

**_Oli alkanut jo hämärtää, ja täysikuu paistoi pimeällä taivaalla. Siitä moni olisi saanut kylmiä väreitä. Sasuke ei tästä piitannut, vaan jatkoi kävelemistä kotiin. Tosin, varjoinen hahmo istui tangolla._**

''Umm... Mitä on meneillään?'' kysyivät luokasta ne, jotka eivät tienneet vielä koko tapahtumasta. Ne, jotka taas tiesivät, katsoivat heitä kuin hulluja.

'Missä tynnyreissä he ovat asuneet?'

**_Saavuttuaan määränpäähän, hän avasi etuovensa. Hän jatkoi syvemmälle taloon, ja aukaisikin pian toisen oven._**

**_Hänen silmänsä kasvoivat suureksi kauhusta_.**

''?''

**_Hänen äitinsä... ja isänsä... makasivat kuolleina lattialla. Tuore veri ympäröi heitä. Kuunvaloa osui talon lattialle. Hän oli niin kauhistunut, että rojahti takapuolelleensa._**

Geninit vetivät nopean hengenvedon ja näyttivät välittömästi iljettyneiltä. Oli pimeää ja niin paljon verta. Muutama pää vilkaisi Sasukea kohti, mutta käänsivät pian pois tuntiessaan kylmän katseen kohdistuvan heitä kohden.

**_Sitten, hän näki oman isoveljensä. Hän puki ylläänsä ANBU pukuaan ja piti kädessäänsä katanaa, joka oli veren peitossa._**

'Sasukella on isoveli?' Naruto ajatteli. Hänellä kesti _hetki _aikaa, ennen kuin osasi koota yhteen Itachin verisen katanan ja kaksi kuollutta ruumista, kun toiset taas tajusivat sen melkein heti.

Sasuke taas näytti vihastuvan enemmän koko ajan, että Naruton piti mennä vähän kauemmas pojasta.

''Hän...'' Hinata sanoi hiljaa, ''Hän näyttää ihan...'' hän ei lopettanut loppuun.

**_Sasuke rupesi tärisemään katsoen Itachia. ''M-Mitä? Mitä oikein...?''_**

Kiba tuli lähemmäksi Shinoa kuiskatakseen, ''En ole koskaan nähnyt Sasukea noin peloissaan.'' Shino ei vastannut tähän mitään.

**_Itachi vain jatkoi katselemista pikkuveljeäänsä. Hän huomasi, että Sasuke yritti tulla lähemmäksi häntä._**

**_''S-Sinä... Tapoit heidät?! Miksi sinä tapoit isän ja äidin?! Minä luulin, että olemme perhettä!''_**

**_''Tapoin heidät, koska halusin testata taitojani'', Itachi sanoi ilman mitään tunteita kasvoillaansa._**

Choji ei osannut edes kuvitella, jos hänen perheensä yhtäkkiä tapettaisiin. Se olisi varmasti hirveää, eikä hän edes uskaltanut ajatellakaan. Hän ei haluaisi edes katsoa juuri _tätä _videota.

**_''Testata... omia taitojasi...?'' Sasuke itki, ja lähestyi lähemmäksi ihailemaansa isoveljeä, mutta tämä vain tönäisi hänet rajusti seinää vasten._**

**_''M-Me olimme onnellisia. Kaikki oli niin hyvin, ja sinä vain tapoit heidät... vain, koska halusit testata taitojasi?!''_**

Sasuke puristi entistä enemmän nyrkkejäänsä huomatessaan muitten katseet. Hän ei kaivannut sääliä heiltä! Tai keneltäkään.

Narutolle tämä oli ihan uutta ja pelottavaa. Hän kyllä tosin muistaa jonkun puhuneen Uchiha klaanin katoamisesta. Sakurallakin pumppasi sisällä omituinen tunne. Hän muisti, että Naruto oli orpo, mutta muistit tekevät tepposet. Olisi ollut hirveää mollata Narutoa orpona oleminen nyt Sasukelle, kun hänellä ei myöskään ole vanhempia.

**_Itachi ei sanonut tähän yhtään mitään._**

**_Sasuke katsoi peloissaan, sekä vihaisesti häntä. ''Minä... Minä aijon tappaa sinut!''_**

**_Poika tunsi taas rajun tönäisyn. Hän kaatui maahan tuijottaen suoraan Itachia silmiin._**

''Jätä Sasuke-kun rauhaan!'' huusi Ino pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Sasuke vain tuijotti tyttöä synkästi mustilla silmilläänsä.

''Ino... Kai sinä tiedät, että puhut videolle?''

**_''Tyhmä pikkuveljeni... Jos sinä aiot tappaa minut... kiroa minua! Vihaa minua! Ja elä pitkä ja ruma elämä... Juokse pois... juokse pois... ja takerru sinun säälittävään elämääsi. Ja jonain päivänä, kun sinulla on samat silmät, kuin minulla - tule luokseni ennen minua'', tämän sanottua, hän katosi._**

'Tämänkö takia Sasuke on... Tuota noin... Kylmä ja synkkä?' tämä ajatus kulki monen ihmisen mielessä.

**_Sasuke heikosti nousi ylös, ja lähti ulos. Ruumiita ja verta... kaikkialla. Ihan sama näky, kuin kotonakin. Itachi tappoi juuri yhden miehen, ja varmaan viimeisenkin._**

Sasuken viha vain kasvoi kasvamistaan. Nyt hän halusi tappaa Itachin entistä enemmän.

''Tuo mies...'' Naruto kurtisti kulmakarvojaansa. Moni luokasta eivät edes viitsineet katsoa murhausta.

**_''Sinä..!'' Sasuke kiristi leukaansa, ja hänen kätensä olivat nyrkissä. Tuoretta verta oli kaikkialla. Hän nosti maasta kunain, ja heitti sitä suoraan Itachia päin. Itachi torjui kääntäessään kasvonsa Sasukeen päin. Sasukella oli kirkkaan punaiset silmät, ja yksi piste molemmissa silmissä. Hän oli herättänyt kekkei genkainsa, Sharingan. Toisin sanoen, Itachi oli vähän yllättynyt tästä._**

(1) Ja niin olivat muutkin. Jopa Sasukekin.

''Sinä aktivoit tuolloin klaanisi kekkei genkain?'' Shikamaru kysyi pojalta. Se tietysti tekisi järkeä kaiken tapahtuman jälkeen.

Sasuke vain tuhahti, mutta ajatus tosin jäi päähän. Miksi hän ei ole sitä ennen huomannut? Hän olisi voinut tehdä vaikka mitä!

''Hän on nyt entistä siistimpi!'' Sakura ja Ino unelmoivat huokailen, mutta silti hiljaisesti.

'Mikä on kekkei genkai?' Naruto ei ollut lainkaan tyytyväinen. Nyt hänen kilpailijallaansa olisi luultavasti joku erityiskyky silmissäänsä, vaikka eihän hän edes tiedä, mikä Sharingan edes on. Mutta katsottuaan videota, ei se ollut kovin vaikeaa päätellä. Se oli epäreilua! Hänkin haluaisi jonkun todella kivan kyvyn!

**_''Herättääksesi samat silmät, kuin minä - sinun täytyy tappaa... Lähin ystäväsi.'' Itachin silmät muuttivat muotoaan. Sasuke vain tuijotti niitä._**

''Miten julmaa...'' Hinata sanoi hiljaa, ''Tappaa oma ystävä?''

**_Ei hetkeäkään, kun _****_Sasuke tunsi jotain tunkeutuvan hänen aivoihinsa._**

**_Pian hän huomasi olevansa kotona. Mutta tällä kertaa, hän huomaa Itachin tappavan hänen äitinsä ja isänsä. Tsukuyomi vaihtui kadulle, jossa hän tappaa lisää ihmisiä._**

Jos oltiin tarkkoja, voitiin kuulla Sasuken sihinän. Moni huoneessa oli peittänyt silmänsä kädelläänsä, ja jopa Akamarukin oli piiloutunut Kiban hupparin alle. Herkkähermoisimmat olisivat luultavasti oksentaneet.

**_''L-Lopeta!'' Sasuke kiljaisi sulkien silmänsä ja pitäen käsiään päänsä päällä. Hän jatkoi huutamista._**

**_Pian hän huomasi sen olevan ohi, mutta se kelautui taaksepäin ja alkoi alusta._**

''Että mitä?!''

**_''Tämä on minun jutsuni, Tsukuyomi. Kärsit täällä seuraavat 20 tuntia.'' Maailma värähteli punaisesta siniseksi ja takaisin normaaliksi Sasuken silmissä. Kuu oli verenpunainen._**

''Voiko Sharingassa olla noin paljon voimaa?''

**_Sekunti oikeassa maailmassa, Sasuke huusi edelleen. Hän lysähti maahan melkein tajuttomana. Hän kurkisti vielä isoveljeäänsä, ja näki kyyneleen valuvan tämän silmästä._**

''Hän... Itki? Miksi?'' Naruto kysyi suu ammollaan. Sasuke luulee muistaneen kyyneleen, mutta luuli sen olevan harhaa. Ei ole mitenkään mahdollista, että hänen isoveljensä itkisi.

Shikamarun aivot olivat nyt pyörittämässä äskeistä pätkää. Pian hän huokaisi, 'Nämä ovat tosiaankin turhankin tunteellisia asioita... Olisi edes paljon mukavampaa, jos äänet eivät olisi niin kovalla...'

**_Hän menetti tajuntansa, jolloin Itachi katosi jälleen kerran._**

**_Itachia vastaan tuli oranssi maskinen mies._**

**_''Se on tehty.''_**

''Siellä oli toinenkin mies?'' Sasuke kysyi itseltäänsä nostaen leukaansa käsistäänsä. Tämä taisikin olla ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän puhui koko 'Sasuke' videon aikana.

_**Sasuke istui laiturilla katsoen veteen päin. Veteen ilmestyi Itachin kasvot, josta Sasuke vihastui ja hyppäsi veteen.**_

Luokkalaiset katsoivat hieman suruissaan kohtausta.

_**Pari viikkoa myöhemmin, Sasuke käveli mietteliäästi Konohan kadulla päiväs aikaan. Jotkut ihmisistä antoivat hänellä myötätuntoisia katseita.**_

''Ymmärrämme kyllä miksi.''

_**''H-Hei Sasuke-kun'', yksi kyläläinen nainen yritti lohduttaa tervehtimällä, mutta ei saanut mitään aikaiseksi. Hän vain käveli pois päin, kun ihmiset edelleen katsoivat häntä suruissaan.**_

'Ja tuo Sasuke on nyt se Sasuke, jonka me tunnemme tänäkin päivänä', Ino ajatteli. Olisiko se nyt väärin fanittaa häntä? Hän on niin mysteerinen, rauhallinen, taidokas, Uchiha ja komea tietysti. Mutta kaiken tämän jälkeen... Pyh! Totta kai hän jatkaa! Hän ei aio hävitä muille tytöille! Mutta toisaalta, se tuntui tänään hieman väärältä.

Sakuralla oli samat ajatukset päässä, mutta nyt hän ei uskaltanut kiljua Sasukesta. Ehkä vähän myöhemmin...

_**Hän istui nyt laiturilla katsoen jalkojaansa vedessä, eikä liikahtanut melkein mihinkään. Naruto käveli ylängössä huomaten pian Sasuken, ja pysähtyi. Hän katsoi häntä hetken ajan, kunnes Sasuke käänsi päänsä häntä kohden. Hän järkyttyi, että hän paljatui, ja samaa teki Sasukekin. Molemmat käänsivät päänsä pois, mutta he kuitenkin hymyilivät. He jatkoivat omiaansa.**_

''Hienoa! Tämäkin sitten piti myös näyttää 'ttebayo!'' Naruto tuhahti äkillisesti ja sanoi alun sarkastisesti. Sasuke ei voinut muuta kuin olla samaa mieltä _Naruton _kanssa. Kohtaus herätti pientä mielenkiintoa kaiken, mitä videon aikana oli tapahtunut.

_**Sasuke oli nyt koulun pihalla luokkalaisten ja Irukan kanssa. Heidän pitäisi nyt heittää shurikenit maalitauluihin. Sasuken astuttua esiin, kaikki tytöt kiljuivat sydämet silmillään.**_

_**''Sasuke-kun!''**_

_**''Hän on niin siisti!''**_

_**''Hyvä!''**_

Sakura ja Ino hieman punastuivat huomatessaan heidän olevan joukossa mukana. Kiba huomasi tämän ja irvisti, ''Ette ole muuttuneet miksikään.'' Hän tukki suunsa huomatessaan tyttöjen katseet kohdistuvan poikaa kohti.

'Minkäs me sille voimme, kun hän on niin ihanan vastustamaton?' ajattelivat tytöt hieman murheissaan.

_**Sasuke sivuutti kannustukset, ja otti vain pienet shurikenit Irukalta. Iruka nyökkäsi tälle, ja astui syrjemmälle antaakseen hänelle tilaa.  
Hän heitti shurikenit heti perään toisensa jälkeen, ja kaikki osuivat viiteen eri maalitauluun.**_

Naruto vain tuhahti tälle.

_**''IIIH!''**_

_**''Minä tiesin!''**_

_**''Sasuke-kun on paras!''**_

_**Uchiha vain käveli pois päin kädet taskuissaan mietteliäästi. Jotkut pojatkin olivat iloisia Sasuken puolesta, paitsi eräs tietty blondi.**_

Moni pyöritti silmiäänsä tunnistaessaan tämän blondin, ja Sasukekin oli yksi niistä.

''Minä kyllä näin tuon 'ttebayo!''

**_Päivä etenee, ja nyt oppilaat istuvat samassa luokassa, missä nykyhetkenäkin istuvat. Iruka tulee Sasuken luo._**

**_''Hyvin menee Sasuke. Jatka samaan malliin.''_**

**_Sasuke ei vastannut mitään, vain lähti kotiinsa päin. Niin tekivät muutkin, paitsi Naruto jäi juttelemaan Irukalle._**

''Minkä ihmeen takia sinä jäit juttelemaan Iruka-sensein kanssa? Sinut tuntien lähtisit suoraan koulusta kotiin'', Kiba kysyi käsi poskessa tylsistyneenä. Tuntui hieman oudolta puhua kaiken tämän jälkeen.

Naruto käänsi katseen Kibaan, ''Onko siinä jotakin väärää?'' Eihän opettajan kanssa puhuminen ollut paha asia hänen kannaltaansa?

''No ei, mutta todella outoa.''

**Nyt oltiin jo tulevaisuudessa, ja aika lähelläkin, sillä se oli tämä päivä. Naruto, Sakura ja Sasuke istuivat katolla harmaa hiuksisen jounin kanssa. Miehellä oli sininen hitai-ate toisen silmän päällä ja maski peittämässä puolet kasvoistaan.**

'Jouduin sitten oikeasti heidän kanssa samaan tiimiin...' ajatteli Sasuke. Hän ei _tosiaankaan_ saanut mitään hyvää tiimiä.

Toisin kuin Sasuke, Naruto ja Sakura ajattelivat heidän tulevaa senseitäänsä. Suoraan sanottuna hän näytti laiskalta ihmiseltä.

**''Okei. Aloitetaanpa esittelemällä itsemme'', mies sanoi - istuen samalla metallisella aidalla.**

**''Esittelemällä itsemme? Mitä meidän pitäisi sanoa?'' Sakura kysyi hämmennyksessään.**

**Mies vain kohautti käsiään laiskasti. ''Mistä pidätte, vihaatte, unelmanne ja harrastuksenne. Jotakin sen tapaista'', hän laittoi kädet takaisin puuskaan.**

'Todella laiskan tuntuinen opettaja heillä...'

**Sasuke istui keskellä, Sakura pojan oikealla puolella ja Naruto Sasuken vasemmalla puolella. ''Ano sa, ano sa. Mikset sinä esittele itsesi ensimmäisenä, sensei?'' Naruto aloitti pitäen silmiäänsä kiinni.**

**''Minä?'' Kakashi osoitti itseäänsä, ''Minun nimeni on Hatake Kakashi. Minulla ei ole aikomusta kertoa teille tykkäyksistäni, tai inhokeistani'', hän sanoi laiskasti. **

''Häh?''

**''Häh?''**

''Älkää toistako itseänne'', Ino sanoi vain kiusatakseen heitä.

**''Ja mitä tulee unelmiini...'' Kakashi mietti ja jatkoi, ''Minulla on pari harrastusta.''**

Monen pää kolahti pöytään. Sasuken ilme muuttui todella tylsistyneeksi.

''Toivottavasti meidän sensei ei ole ihan tuollainen'', murehti Choji.

**Muut mytristyivät. ''Ainoa, mitä saimme selville oli hänen nimensä'', Sakura sanoi tiimiläisilleensä.**

**''Niin.''**

Sakura ja Naruto nyökkäsivät yhtä aikaa.

**''No nyt on teidän vuoronne'', heidän opettajansa sanoi, ''Mene sinä edeltä.''**

**Naruto irvisti, sillä hän tajusi, että oli hänen vuoronsa. Hän liikutteli hitai-atea käsilläänsä, joka oli sidottu hänen otsaansa. ''Minun nimeni on Uzumaki Naruto. Minä pidän kupin ramenista, mutta minä pidän vielä enemmän, kun Iruka-sensei ostaa minulle ramenia Ichirakusta. Minä vihaan kolme minuuttia, jota minun täytyy odottaa myöhemmin, kun laitan kuuman veden. Minun harrastuksiini tulee syödä ja vertailla kuppi ramenijoita!''**

''Tiesin, että pidät ramenista, mutta tuo on jo liikaa!'' tiuskaisi Sakura.

'Ei mitään muuta kuin ramenia? Ei hän tuon elämässä tapahdu mitään erikoista!'

**Kakashi näytti tylsistyneeltä kuunellessaan poikaa.**

Melkein koko luokka oli tylsistynyt. Naruto vain käänsi päätäänsä edes takaisin.

''Mitä?''

**''Ja minun unelmani on tulla kaikkien aikojen parhaaksi Hokageksi!'' Naruto oli noussut seisomaan - liikuttaen edelleen Hitai-ateaansa.**

**''Jolloin kyläläisten täytyy hyväksyä minun olemassaoloni.''**

''Miten niin olemassaolosi?'' Ino kysyi hieman yllättyneenä. Naruto ei vastannut mitään, jolloin Ino oli vain 'ihan miten vaan'. Hinata katsoi ihastustaansa suruissaan.

**Kakashi yllättyi tästä, mutta peitti sen pian. 'Ymmärrän. Hän on kasvanut kiinnostavalla tavalla.'**

**''Okei. Seuraava.''**

**''Minä olen Haruno Sakura!'' Sakura aloitti nopeasti punastellen, ''Minä pidän... tai oikeastaan henkilöstä, josta pidän on...'' Sakura pisti molemmat kädet leukaansa katsellessaan Sasukea edes takaisin edelleen punastellen, ''Ja minun harrastukseni... No, minun unelmani on...'' Sakura lopetti hetkeksi ajaksi kiljaisemalla.**

Ino lähetti vaarallisen katseen kilpailijalleensa.

Muut huokaisivat.

**Kakashi päätti lisätä, ''Ja? Mitä sinä vihaat?''**

**Vastaus tuli automaattisesti Sakuran suusta, ''Narutoa.'' Naruto ei pitänyt tästä yhtään. Sasuke vain pysyi samassa asennossa koko ajan.**

Naruton pää tömähti uudestaan pöytään, ''Sakura-chan...''

**'Hänen ikäisensä tytöt ovat varmaankin enemmän kiinnostuneita rakkaudesta, kuin harjoituksista', hän huokaisi.**

''Mitä nyt tuo oli olevinaan? Totta kai minä otan tulevat harjoitukset tosissani! Olenhan luokan top kunoichi!''

''Ha!'' Sakura käänsi nopeasti kohti ääntä, joka oli Inon, ''Sen kun näkisin.''

Sakura olisi jatkanut kinastelua mielellään, mutta nyt olisi Sasuken vuoro esitellä itseäänsä, eikä hän halunnut jäädä siitä paitsi. Hänellä silti oli aavistus.

**''Viimeinen.''  
**

**Sakura edelleen tuijotti Sasukea ihaillen.**

**''Nimeni on Uchiha Sasuke. On monta asioita, joita vihaan, eikä ole paljon asioita, joista pidän.''  
Tässä välissä Sakura näytti yllättyneeltä. Pimeää taustaääntä rupesi kuulumaan taustalla Sasuken sanoista.**

**''Lisäksi, minulla on tavoite, jota en aijo jättää vain unelmakseni. Elvyttää klaanini ja lisäksi... tappaa tietty mies.''**

Kukaan ei tällä hetkellä edes kehdannut katsoa Sasukea kohti. Sasuke taas oli kääntänyt katseensa pois videosta kädet vihasta täristen. Tämä video antoi liikaa huomiota hänelle. Ja... hänen isoveljestäänsä.

**K****akashi ei näyttänyt reagoivan tähän yhtään. Toisaalta, Narutolla ja Sakuralla olivat omat ajatukset päässään.**

**'Toivottavasti hän ei tarkoittanut minua.'**

Muutama oppilas hihitti ajatukselle.

**'Sasuke-kun on NIIN siisti.'**

Sakura katsoi lattialle päin huomatessaan katseiden jälleen kerran kohdistuvan häneen.

**'Aivan kuten arvelinkin.'**

**Tapahtumapaikka oli vaihtunut, jossa Sasuke ja Naruto ovat jonkin sortin jääpeilien ympäröimänä. Sasuke oli lävistetty senboilla. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan uskonut näkevänsä hänen seisovansa Naruton edessä. Aivan, kuin hän olisi suojannut häntä.**

'Minä tiesin, että hänestä on vain taakkaa!' Ino ja Sakura murahtivat ajatellessaan Sasuken kuolevan Naruton takia. Sasuke ei itsekkään näyttänyt iloiselta. Jos hän kuolee, miten hän kostaisi Uchiha klaanin puolesta? Ja minkä IHMEEN takia _hän _oli suojannut luokan luuseria? Ei se tehnyt mitään järkeä! Eivät he olleet ystäviä, eivätkä tule olemaankaan.

Naruto katsoi varovasti Sasukea kohti tuntiessaan takanaan vihaa silmät järkyttyneinä. Hänestä tuntui hieman pahalta, jos se olisikin hänen syytäänsä. Hänestä tuntui ihan samalta, kun 'Hinata' videon aikana.

''Miksi sinä suojaisit minua?'' Naruto toivoi saavansa vastauksen, mutta sai vain mulkaisun.

**Sasuke käänsi katseensa varovasti Narutoon päin.**

**''Katso itseäsi... Idiootti...'' **

**Naruto nousi istuma-asentoon ja näytti siltä, että hänelläkin oli senboja kiinni ihossa, mutta hyvin hän näytti kestävän.**

**''Miksi?!'' Naruto aloitti hieman epäröiden, mutta sai sanotuksi, ''Sinä suojelit minua...''**

''Siinäpä kysymys!'' Kiba huusi penkiltäänsä. Hän oli onnekas, ettei hän ole joutunut tuollaiseen tilanteeseen.

**''Ken... tietää...'' Hänen päänsä nytkähti eteenpäin muistellessaan hänen lyhyttä ninja uraansa. Hän tuhahti.**

**''Minä vihasin... sinua.''**

**Naruto nousi pystyyn äkillisesti, ''Miksi?! Miksi 'ttebayo?!'' hänen äänensä korkeutui entistä enemmän, kunnes siitä tuli huutamista.**

Kaikki kuuntelivat kahden pojan keskustelua tarkasti nostaen hartioitaan ylöspäin.

**''Miksi sinä puolustit minua...?''**

**Sasuke vain hymyili tälle, jolloin Naruto puristi nyrkkiäänsä ja alkoi huutamaan, ''Minä en kysynyt sinulta apua!''**

Sasuke taas mulkaisi Narutoa. Eli hän oli siis hypännyt omasta tahdostaansa. Hän ei tosiaankaan suojelisi ketään tällä hetkellä. Varsinkin niitä, joista hän ei pidä yhtään. Joten miksi?

**Sasuken yhdestä silmästä valui kyynel, ''Ken tietää... Kehoni vain liikkui itsestään idiootti.'' Hän kaatui maata kohden, mutta Naruto huomasi tämän ajoissa ja saikin Sasuken kiinni ennen tömähdystä.**

**''Sasuke!''**

**Hän vain hymyili takaisin, ''Tuo mies... En halunnut kuolla, ennen kuin tapan oman veljeni...'' Taustalle ilmestyi Itachin Sharingan. Uchiha-pojan silmät olivat hyvin surulliset nostaen samalla kättäänsä, ''Sinä... et kuole.''**

''Ei...'' sanoi Sakura hiljaa ääneen kyynel silmissäänsä, ''Sasuke-kun...'' Hän oli järkyttynyt. Hän rakastaa Sasukea! Ja nyt hän... kuolee?

'Eikä! Minä en anna sen tapahtua!'

Narutosta tuntui myös pahalta. Miksi aina hänen täytyy olla syypää kaikkeen?! Hän sulki silmänsä tiukasti, eikä pystynyt enään katsomaan.

**Naruton taivaansinistä silmää kuvattiin lähempää. Hänen silmänsä kostuvat kyyneleistä, jolloin samalla kuullaan hänen sydämen sykekkin.**

''Sinä itket minun takiani?'' Sasuke pilkkasi. Naruto ei kuunnellut.

Kiba toistasi samalla tyylillä, kuin Sasuke, ''Enpä sinusta olisi uskonut.''

**''Hän...'' sanoi ninja, joita vastaan he olivat taistelleet, ''... kykeni hyppäämään ansaan suojellakseen tärkeää ihmistä.''**

''Hän ei ole tärkeä ihminen minulle...'' hän halusi tukkia tuon pojan sanat takaisin suuhunsa. Naruto oli jo avannut silmänsä.

**''Onko tämä ensimmäinen kertasi, kun näet ystäväsi kuolevan? Tämä on tie shinobina'', sanottuaan nämä sanat, hän sulautui jäiseen peiliin.**

''Muuten... Onko ninjana tappaminen välttämätöntä?'' Ino kauhistui sanoessaan ajatuksensa. Shikamaru vilkaisi tyttöä.

''Eikö se ole selvää? Ninjat puolustavat kyläänsä, ja silloin luultavasti joudutaan tappamaankin.'' Herkimpien iho muuttui kalpeaksi.

**''Ole hiljaa...'' vastasi Naruto laittaen Sasuken maahan, ''Minäkin vihasin myös sinua...'' hänen äänensä volumi koheni.**

**Höyryä ilmaantui tyhjästä Naruton ja Sasuken ympärille. Höyry näytti polttavan kuumalta, joka voisi yhtä hyvin sulattaa jään.**

**''Sinä maksat tästä...''**

''Mutta... Hän on jo-'' Choji pysäytti itsensä huomatessaan muitten alakuloiset aurat. Hänen sipsitkin olivat loppuneet. Pahus!

**Höyry tihentyi heidän ympärillään, ja peitti 'kameran'. Kuva meni pimeäksi, jossa Naruto huutaa eläimellisesti, ''Minä tapan sinut!''**

''Oletko sinä tosissasi?'' Kiba kysyi vetäessään itsensä pois päin pöydästä. Kaikki muistivat 'Hinata' videosta pedon, joka karjui _todella _pelottavasti valmiina tappamaan kaiken tieltäänsä. Sasukeakin kiinnosti, jos hän menisi niin pitkälle.

''En minä itsekkään tiedä...'' Naruto sanoi hieman suruissaan.

**Mentiin vielä pidemmälle tulevaisuuteen. Kuvassa näkyy alle puolet Sasuken naamasta, eikä hän hymyillyt lainkaan. **

**''Minun lapselliset pelit sinun kanssasi ja Konohassa ovat ohi. Mene kotiin.'' Tämän jälkeen muistot sinkoutuivat Naruton mieleen. Hänen tehtävästään ja tovereistaan.**

''Hei hei hei! Odottakaas nyt! Mitä oi-'' Ino keskeytti Kiban hyssyttämällä.

''Voisitko olla ihan pienen hetken ajan kommentoimatta?'' Ino ei kyllä itse halunnut kuunella, sillä Sasuke ei taatusti sanoisi noin.

_**''Minä taistelen häntä vastaan!'' Choji huusi heti, kun hän ilmestyi muistoon.**_

_**'Choji.'**_

_**''Menkää!''**_

''Tämähän on minun videostani. Miten se tähän liittyy?'' Choji kysyi ihmetellen.

Shikamaru jälleen kerran vastasi kysymykseen, ''Se vaikutti tehtävältä, kun katsoimme sinun videotasi.''

Sasuke myös tuumi asiaa.

_**Seuraavaksi ilmestyi Hinatan serkku Neji, ''Kiirehtikää nopeasti. Minä otan teidät kiinni.'' Hän puhui suoraan Narutolle ja Kiballe.**_

_**'Neji.'**_

''N-Neji-nii-san?'' huikkasi Hinata nopeasti, 'Nii-san vaikuttaa erillaiselta.'

''Tuohan on se tyyppi, joka oli ilkeä Hinatalle! Miksi hän nyt ei vaikuta siltä?!'' Naruto huusi. Ei ensimmäinen kerta.

''Hei! Huuda itsellesi vaan. Meiltä ei kannata kysyä.''

_**Nyt Akamaru oli sidottu paksuun oksaan kiinni ja Kiba kiirehtii paikalle. Koiran vieressä oli räjähdys lappu. **_

_**''Odota minua!'' mutta oli jo liian myöhäistä. Lappu paloi loppuun, ja kuului kova räjähdys. Shikamaru ja Naruto haukoivat henkeään sivulta.**_

_**'Kiba.'**_

_**''Kiba! Akamaru!''**_

Kiba järkyttyi katsellessaan videota. Hän hakkaisi Sasuken nyt tällä minuutilla, jos se oli hänen vikansa. Sasuke huomasi Kiban ilmeen ja oli hieman hermostunut.

**_On Shikamarun vuoro. Hän huitoo kunaita tummapinkkistä tyttöä kohti Chunin-liiveissään. _**

**_''Nyt Naruto!'' Ja näin Naruto hyppää tytön yli. 'Shikamaru.'_**

**_''Suunitelma toimi!''_**

'Minä joudun tappelemaan tytön kanssa?' Shikamaru nosti kulmakarvojaansa, 'Kuinka vaivalloista.'

Muut taas katsoivat Shikamarun Chunin-liiviä ja näytti siltä, että hän oli ainoa Chunin.

Ajatus 'en mitenkään voi uskoa...' kävi monen mielessä.

**_Jälleen kerran tapahtumapaikka vaihtui. Videossa oli nyt mustahiuksinen ja vihreään pukeutunut poika, joka näyttää peukkua, ''Mitä sinä vielä odotat? Mene nopeasti!''_**

**_''Naruto-kun. Sinä lupasit Sakura-sanille ''kiva tyyppi'' poseerauksella, etkös vain?''_**

''Hyi! Kuka poika tuo on? Katsokaa hänen kulmakarvojaansa! Eww! Ja mistä hän minut tuntee?!'' Sakura yökköili heiluttaen käsiäänsä. Ino virnisti ilkeästi Sakuran purskahdukselle.

**_'Paksu kulmakarva.'_**

**_''Minä päihitän hänet,'' jatkoi Lee edelleen peukalo pystyssä, ''Se on lupaus!''_**

''Hän vaikuttaa kivalta'', Naruto sanoi hymyillen alakuloisuuden keskellä.

**''Jokainen... Jokainen riskeerasi elämänsä saadakseen sinut kiinni!'' Naruto huusi patsaan päällä Sasukelle, joka seisoi toisessa patsaassa. Sasukella oli samat mustat kuviot, jotka oltiin nähty aiemmin Oto no Yonin Shuu-ryhmällä.**

**Sasuke vain vastasi tylysti, ''Sepä mukavaa heiltä.''**

''Se siis oli sinun syytäsi!'' Kiba paukautti nyrkkinsä pöytään ja nousi seisomaan vihaisena tuijottaen suoraan Sasukea kohti. Hän olisi lähtenyt hyökkäämään häntä kohden, jos Shino, Hinata, Ino ja lopulta Choji eivät olisi tulleet väliin. Sasukekin katsoo häntä murhaavasti hänen huuhdahdukselle.

''Rauhoitu Kiba! Tähän on taatusti selitys!'' Ino yritti epätoivoisesti puolustaa.

''_Sepä mukavaa heiltä_'', Kiba imitoi Sasukea, ''Miten voin rauhoittua? Choji melkein kuoli! Muistatko? Minä, Akamaru ja Shikamarukin ollaan ehkä vaarassa hänen takiaansa! Jopa Hinatan serkkukin!'' Kiba räyhäisi.

''Kiba!'' Ino yritti uudestaan, ''Kaikille on taatusti selitys! Emmehän me olemme varmoja, mitä on tapahtunut!''

Kiba sähisi kiukusta vilkaisemalla samalla Uchihaa kohti. Voitiin kuulla huutoa ja mölyä takariviltä. Kiba sulki silmänsä ja istuuntui alas vihaisena. Naruto pudisti päätäänsä hiljaisena.

**Naruto juoksee Rasengan kädessään, kun Sasuke taas Chidorillaansa. Kunai putoaa veteen, ja kamera kuvaa alhaalta päin. Nämä kaksi vahvaa iskua törmäävät toisiinsa.**

_**''Se ei ollut merkityksetöntä'', **_**Naruto muistelee samalla Uchihan sanoja, _''Sinusta oli tullut minun läheisin ystäväni.''_**

Sasuke ei kuunnellut. Hän mietti edelleen Kiban sanoja. Naruto vain laittoi kädet puuskaan.

**'Tämä Sasuke oikeasti sanoi minulle noin... Ja siksi, minä haluan varmistaa Rasenganillani...' Naruto laittaa enemmän voimaa jutsuunsa, ja kohta ei näkynyt muuta kuin valkoista. Team 7:n kuva palaa pois. Kuului räjähdys ja molemmat pojat lentävät sen mukanaan.**

''Meidän tiimi... hajoaa?'' Sakura sanoi edelleen hiljaisesti ja haukoen henkeäänsä. 'Sasuke' video oli liikaa hänelle.

'Pettääkö Sasuke Konohan?' Shikamaru ajatteli kiinnittäen huomion Sasuken ja Naruton sanoihin. Naruto taas ajatteli ihan muuta,

''Hei! Näittekö kuinka hienon jutsun tein?'' Naruto vilkuili ympäriinsä innostuneena, mutta kukaan ei edes katsonut häntä. Kaikki ajattelivat vain palavaa kuvaa. Naruto voihkaisi.

**Naruto kelluu veden päällä, kun Sasuke katsoo vihaisesti häntä kohden. Naruto taas näyttää varsin surulliselta.'Tässä... Ei ole epäilystäkään', blondi kääntää katseensa toiseen poikaan, 'Olet tosissasi.' Hän nostaa itsensä käsilläänsä vedestä ja jää sen päälle.**

_**''Vau!''** _**kuului taustalla, jossa jälleen kerran muistellaan, 'Sinä kykenit kaikkeen', kuului Naruton ääni.**

''Nytkö kuvataan Naruton näkökulmasta?''

_**Ninja akatemian pihalla Sasuke oli heittänyt pieniä shurikeneita. Tytöt innostuivat tästä.**_

_**''Sasuke! Olet niin mahtava!''**_

**'Ja sen lisäksi kaikki kehuivat sinua.'**

_**''Niin siisti!''**_

Sakura ja Ino huokaisivat. Taas heidät näytettiin fanien joukoista. No... Se oli kyllä totta, niin miksei?

**'Koska sinä ja minä olimme niin erilaisia. Päätin ihan itse, että olet kilpailijani. En halunnut hävitä.'**

Sasuke katsoi tulevaa tiimiläistäänsä. Hän ei taas ajatellut samoin Narutosta.

**'Kun meistä tuli Team-7, minusta aina tuntui samalta. Olin itsepäinen. En halunnut sanoa, miltä minusta oikeasti tuntui.'**

**'Mutta oikeasti halusin olla kuin sinä. Olit henkilö, jota ihailin.'**

Jotkut löysivät tämän hauskana. Henkilö, jota Naruto vihaa, mutta oikeasti haluaisi olla kuin hän. Löytyi uusi aihe pilkkaamiseen. Naruto punastui hieman pitäen käsiäänsä hiuksissa, ''E-en taatusti 'ttebayo!'' Jotkut tekivät 'tsk'-'äänteen, kun toiset taas pyörittivät silmiäänsä.

Sasukekaan ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä pienesti, mutta se ei kestänyt kauan.

**Takaisin ''nykyisyyteen'', Sasuke pitää Narutoa ilmassa Chidori toisessa kädessäänsä. **

**'Koko tämän ajan, vaikka emme ikinä sanonetkaan sitä ääneen, että olimme ystäviä.' (Sadness and Sorrow)**

_**''Se ei ollut merkityksetöntä. Sinusta oli tullut minun läheisin ystäväni.''**_

Sasuke joutui tosissaan ajattelemaan. Tulevaisuudessa hänestä ja Narutosta olisi tulossa hyviä ystäviä, vaikka epäaidolta se kuulosti. Tarkoittaako se sitten sitä, että hän oikeasti aikoo tappaa hänet?

**'Mutta sinä tosissasi aijot tappaa minut. Nyt en enään voi kertoa oliko nuo sanat edes totta.'**

Naruto päästi pienen ja terävän hengenvedon suustaansa kääntäessään päänsä mahdottoman nopeasti Sasukeen jälleen kerran, ''Sinä aiot tappaa minut?'' Hän ei voisi mitenkään luottaa poikaan ollenkaan, jos hän aikoo tappaa hänet. Sasuke katsoi myös hieman hämmentyneenä.

Kiba murisi taas. Hän katsoi suoraan Inoa kohti ilmeellä, 'Tuo todistaa.'

Ino vastasi samalla lailla, 'Sasuke-kun ei ole vielä tappanut ketään.'

**'Mutta se taisi olla ainoastaan minä, joka ajatteli, että olimme ystäviä.' Sasuke vain irvisti ilkeästi, ja pisti Chidorin Naruton lävitse.**

Huoneessa oli monenlaisia reaktioita: järkytys, liikkumattomuus, kauhu, huoli, suru ja viha.

''Nyt se tuli! Sasuke tappaa oman tiimiläisensä! Se on kaikista pahinta, mitä ikinä voi tehdä!'' Kiba jylisi uudestaan. Hän ei itsekkään pidä blondista, mutta tuo oli jo väärin. Inokaan ei voinut enään puolustaa Sasukea, jolloin hän vain piti päätäänsä alhaalla. Hän yritti välttää saamasta tuollaista kuvaa Sasukesta. Naruto ilmeestä näkyi selvästi, ettei hän halua olla lähelläkään tiimiläistäänsä. Sasuke ei näyttänyt häpeävän, mutta hän ei haluaisi vihaa niskaansa, jota hän ei ole vielä tehnyt.

Hinata oli joutunut laittamaan molemmat kätensä suun eteen ja Choji oli hermostunut. Sakura yritti vielä auttaa Sasukea,

''E-entä jos Naruto tekikin jotain?''

''_Mutta se taisi olla ainoastaan minä, joka ajatteli, että olimme ystäviä_'', Kiba imitoi nyt Narutoa, ''Enpä usko. Sasuke aikoo tosissaan tappaa Naruton, ja kuoleekin varmaan.''

''Naruto-san ei kuole'', geninit käänsivät päätäänsä ääntä kohden, joka oli Shinon. Kaikki olivat unohtaneet, että hänkin oli paikalla.

''Miksi? Hinatahan puolustaa häntä mieheltä tulevaisuudessa. Unohditteko jo?''

''M-mutta eikö tuosta ole melkein mahdotonta selvitä?! Ja varsinkin Naruton?''

**Veri lensi veteen ja Naruton suusta valuu verta, 'Sitten... Se tekee minusta todella heikon.' Naruton ääni muuttui entistä surullisemmaksi, ja veri valuu jo hänen käsistään, 'Sasuke!' Chidori oli mennyt Naruton rintakehän läpi. Naruto oli juuri ja juuri ehtinyt pistää kätensä eteen, ettei olisi osunut sydämeen.**

**Sasuke ajatteli samalla, 'Sinä siis pystyi juuri suojaamaan itseäsi viime sekunnilla vasemmalla kädelläsi, mutta se oli tarpeetonta.' Uchiha ottaa kätensä rajusti pois blondin rintakehästä sammuttaen samalla Chidorinsa. (Musiikki loppui)**

'Niin paljon verta', Hinata ajatteli.

**Nyt nähdään Sasuke paljon vanhempana. Hän katsoo isoveljeäänsä kohti aivan kuin tyhjää. Itachi kävelee horjuen pikkuveljensä luokse, ''Minä aina valehtelin sinulle ja pyysin sinua antamaan anteeksi. Tarkoituksella pitäen sinut kaukana minun omista käsistäni. Ainoastaan, koska en halunnut sinun sekoittuvan tähän'', Itachi puhui ja pisti kaksi sormeaansa eteenpäin, johan hän olisi normaalisti koskenut Sasuken otsaa.**

Sasuke kiukustui enemmän. Mitä ihmettä hänen _isoveljensä _tarkoittaa tuolla?

**''Mutta nyt minä uskon, että sinä ehkä olisit voinut muuttaa isän, äidin sekä loput Uchihat. Jos olisin ollut avoinna sinulle alusta lähtien ja katsonut sinua suoraan silmiin kertoen totuuden, sitten en olisi tässä seisomassa edessäsi.''**

'Miksi hän puhuu minulle, kuin rakastaisi minua?' hän puri alahuultaansa.

**''Tällä kertaa aijon sanoa tämän totuuden.'' Itachi oli jo melkein Sasuken otsassa, mutta kaarsikin sen-**

Sasuke puri vielä lujemmin, että vähän verta näkyi. Miksei hän tapa häntä nyt, kun on mahdollisuus?!

''Eikös hän ole Itachi?'' Choji kysyi, mutta hänelle ei anneta vastausta. Ei varsinkaan Kiblta, tai Narutolta. Naruto vain tuijotti pöytään, eikä keskittynyt videoon lainkaan.

**\- ja otti hänen takaraivostaan kiinni, ''Sinun ei tarvitse antaa ikinä anteeksi minulle, mutta mitä ikinä teetkin, tiedä tämä...'' Hän pisti oman päänsä Sasuken otsaan, ''Minä tulen aina rakastamaan sinua'', hän sanoi tämän hymyillen, ja katosi.**

...

''M-mitä?'' Sasuke änkytti, ''Miksi hän? Miten...?'' Sasuke ei edes pystynyt luomaan sanoja suustaansa. Hänen isoveljensä tappoi oman klaaninsa, ja nyt hän muka rakastaa häntä? Kaikki oli liian sekavaa, että jähmettyi paikalleensa.

Shikamaru päästi syvän huokauksen. Sasuke jättää Konohan, mutta sitä hän ei sano. Videossa tuli jo kaikkea, että päähän sattuu.

''Onneksi tämä kaikki on nyt ohi'', Sakura sanoi muille helpottuneena. Videossa tuli paljon esille Sasukesta ja tulevaisuudesta. Videoista tuli entistä synkempiä, mitä pidemmälle mentiin, tai Sasuke oli vain poikkeus. Hän uskoo Sasuken olevan helpottunut, kun video loppui ja muut jättäisivät hänet rauhaan. Se olisi varmaan parasta.

Sasuke teksti pyyhkäytyi, ja tilalle tuli vielä viimeisen kerran uusi:

''Naruto'

* * *

_**En ole kuollut! Ette kyllä ikinä usko, mutta tätä oli hirveän vaikea tehdä! Yritin saada enemmän reaktioita (niitä tuli liikaakin) ja aitoja vieläpä. Olen pahoillani, jos joku hahmoista vaikuttaa OCC:maiselta. Yritän välttää! Tämä myöhästyi ja paljonkin... Hyvä minä! Narutossakin luultavasti kestää ja olen todella pahoillani! **_

**_En tiedä tuliko tästä mikään hyvä, mutta pituus on omasta mielestäni fine. Saatoin hieman ylireagoida Kiban suhteen, mutta 'meh'. En edes tiedä, miten aloitan Naruton... Sitäkin on luultavasti vaikea tehdä. *sigh* Toivon, että olen parantunut edes hitusen tarinassani. Ajattelin tuoda Kushinan ja Minaton kuitenkin esiin seuraavassa osassa. :)_**

**_Lisäsin pari kohtaa ja otin pois tästä osasta, joten älkää suuttuko!_**_ (1) _**_Ja__ eikös Sasukella ollut Sharinga nuorena? Muistin nähneeni sen mangassa. Korjatkaa, jos olen väärässä!_**

**_Arvostan palautetta! (4524-sanaa. Hinataa pidempi.)_**

**_FinGirl14_**

**_P.S. Kirjoitin Chojissa, että muista osista tulee lyhyempiä. No se on täyttä ***. Näistä tulee pidempiä. :)_**


	5. Naruto

**Katsotaan tulevaisuuteen**

_**Videossa oleva flashback**_

''Puhe''

'Ajattelu'

**Disclaimer: En omista Naruto enkä sarjan hahmoja ja niiden tarinoita.**

* * *

_''M-mitä?'' Sasuke änkytti, ''Miksi hän? Miten...?'' Sasuke ei edes pystynyt luomaan sanoja suustaansa. Hänen isoveljensä tappoi oman klaaninsa, ja nyt hän muka rakastaa häntä? Kaikki oli liian sekavaa, että jähmettyi paikalleensa._

_Shikamaru päästi syvän huokauksen. Sasuke jättää Konohan, mutta sitä hän ei sano. Videossa tuli jo kaikkea, että päähän sattuu._

_''Onneksi tämä kaikki on nyt ohi'', Sakura sanoi muille helpottuneena. Videossa tuli paljon esille Sasukesta ja tulevaisuudesta. Videoista tuli entistä synkempiä mitä pidemmälle mentiin, tai Sasuke oli vain poikkeus. Hän uskoo Sasuken olevan helpottunut, kun video loppui ja muut jättäisivät hänet rauhaan. Se olisi varmaan parasta._

_Sasuke teksti pyyhkäytyi, ja tilalle tuli vielä viimeisen kerran uusi:_

_''Naruto''_

**Osa 5 - Naruto**

''Naruto?'' Choji kysyi, ''Miksi hänelläkin on oma video?'' Naruto nosti katseensa pöydästä taululle hämmentyneenä. Oikeastaan kaikki olivat sanattomia.

''M-Mutta miten...?'' Sakura oli ensimmäinen, joka avasi suunsa, ''Hän on aina niin iloisen näköinen, vai mitä?'' Shikamaru laittoi leukansa takaisin pöytään väsyneenä. 'Vieläkö yksi? Voi kuinka rasittavaa...'

Naruto ei sanonut mitään, sillä hän ei ole vieläkään päässyt yli Sasuken lävistyksestä. Ja nyt yhtäkkiä hän löytää oman nimesä taululta. Totta kai häntä kiinnosti, mitä hänestä kerrottaisi. Sisimmiltään hän pelkäsi, että video kertoo Kyuubista.

**Heti alkuun nähtiin tämän päiväinen Sakura ja Sasuke. He olivat selvästi jutelleet, ja Sakura ilmeisesti haluaisi vängätä jostakin.**

**''Ainoa, mitä hän tekee, on riidellä kanssasi'', Sakura aloitti sormi pystyssä. Sasuke katsoi häntä hiljaa.**

**''Ehkäpä, kun hänellä on ollut poikkeava lapsuus'', Sasuke ei kuunnellut ja vilkuili ympärilleensä. Sakura jatkoi, ''Aivan! Hänellä ei ole vanhempia, vai mitä?'' Tämä sai Sasuken huomion.**

Sai myös huoneessa olevan Sasuken myös nostamaan molempia kulmakarvojaan ylös kiinnostuneisuudesta ja hämmennyksestä. Hän ei selvästi tiennyt tästä. (1) Moni muukin jäi miettimään tätä. He ovat tehneet kiusaa Narutosta, mutta eivät ikinä ajatelleet hänen vanhempiaan.

Naruto vilkaisi olkansa yli Sakuraan, joka ei taas katsonut häneen ollenkaan.

**Sakura edelleen jatkoi. ''Hän tekee aina itsepäisiä päätöksiä. Minun vanhempani nalkuttaisivat minulle, jos tekisin sellaisia.'' Sakura ei kumminkaan huomannut, kuinka vihaiseksi Sasuken ilme muuttui.**

Sasuke puri hammasta kuunnellessaan Sakuran sanoja katkerana. Sakurakaan ei näyttänyt kovin luottavaiselta.

'En minä olisi sanonut hänelle noin, jos olisin vain muistanut Sasuke-kunin perheestä...' tyttö ajatteli nähdessään videossa olevan Sasuken ilmeen. Hän huomasi, että hän oli yrittänyt tehdä vaikutusta häneen. Hän tunsi itsensä ihan idiootiksi tällä hetkellä.

Naruto taas ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, tai ajatella tuosta. Se oli hyvin arka paikka Narutolle, jos puhutaan vanhemmista ja perheestä.

**''Jos sinä olet yksin, sinun vanhempasi eivät suuttuisi sinulle lainkaan. Senpä takia hän on itsekäs.''**

Naruto voihkaisi. Hän _vihasi _yksinoloa.

''Oletko tosissasi?'' Sasuke kysyi ärtyneesti pinkkihiuksiselta tytöltä. Sakura vaan käänsi päänsä pois päin pojasta huolissaan.

Ino olisi ollut harvinaisesti Sakuran puolella tässä asiassa, mutta Naruton päästyä videoon sai tytön todellakin ajattelemaan, että Narutolla oli varmaankin poikkeuksellinen lapsuus. Vaikeaa se oli kyllä myöntää. Hän ei silti pitänyt pojasta.

**Ruutu meni pimeäksi ja oli hetken hiljaista, kunnes kuului lyönnin ääni. Ruutu oli edelleen pimeä. Taustalla kuului Naruton ääni.**

**''Minkä takia sinetöit Kyuubin omaan poikaasi?!'' Vaikka kukaan ei nähnyt mitään, voitiin ymmärtää, että Naruto itki huutaessaan samalla.**

Naruto voihkaisi vielä kovemmin. Hän osasi odottaa tätä. Naruto on myös Naruto, eikä tajunnut videossa olevaa ''poikaasi''.

''Hetkonen... Kuulinko mä oikein?'' Choji kaivoi korvaansa etusormellaansa katsellen muitten kasvoja. Ilmeistä päätellen hän oli kuullut oikein.

Pieni hiljaisuus...

''ONKO SINULLA KYUUBI SISÄLLÄSI?''

''MIKSI?!''

''Senkö takia sinulla on noi ''viikset''?''

''MITEN SE SINULLE ON PÄÄTYNYT?''

Naruto vain raapii niskaansa hermostuneena. ''No siis... Tuota kun... Mä synnyin ja ja ja... eilen huomasin'', paremmin hän ei osannut selostaa. Shikamaru huomasi tämän.

''Jos kuuntelitte tarkkaan, hän itsekkin kysyi samaa videossa.''

Kaikki hiljenivät. He lähettivät Narutolle epävarmoja katseita. Naruto nielaisi - peläten pahinta.

Sasukekin katsoi sivusilmällä häntä varovasti. Kyuubi... Kyuubi oli hänen tulevassa tiimiläisessään. Kettu, joka tuhosi Konohaa ja monia shinobeja kuoli.

''M-mutta eikös Yondaime kukistanut ketun?'' Sakura kysyi. Voisiko hän enään luottaa oppikirjoihin, jos ne antavat ihan väärää tietoa? Ja kirjaviisaus on hänen vahvuutensa!

** ''Ymmärrätkö minkä helvetin olen käynyt sen takia?!'' Naruto huusi entistä lujempaa itkien edelleen.**

''Ei kai se nyt niin paha voi olla, vai mitä?'' Ino kysyi vuorostaan. Ei vastausta hänelle.

Epäluulot hälvenivät pikku hiljaa, ja Naruto sai muitten katseet. Kukaan ei odottanut Naruton purkautuvan tällä tavalla. Ulkoapäin hän näytti, että kaikki on kunnossa, mutta sisimmiltään hän vain pidättelee. Blondi edelleen kumminkin ihmetteli, kenelle hän on avautumassa.

**Nyt kaikki näkivät Naruton. Hän oli teini-iässä, ja hän todella itki. ''Kaikki aikuiset katsoivat minua halveksivasti, enkä saanut tehtyä itselleni yhtäkään ystävää!''**

''Outoa nähdä sinun itkevän...'' mutisi Kiba, mutta ei ilkeästi. Moni oppilas pitivät päätä alhaalla häpeissään kuullessaan tulevaisuuden Naruton puhuvan noin suoraan.

'Sehän on ihan totta...' Naruto ajatteli, 'Eihän minulla ole nyt kavereita, mutta...' hän vilkaisi Sasukea hitaasti ja varovasti, '... hänen videossaan me olimme ystäviä.'

'Se otus Hinata-videosta oli siis koko ajan Naruto?'

**''Halusin ihmisten hyväksyvän minut, jolloin harjoittelin todella kovaa tullakseni vahvaksi! Sitten tapasin Iruka-sensein, Kakashi-sensein ja Ero-sennin! Olin niin onnellinen, koska he tekivät minusta vahvan!'' Naruto puhui todella nopeasti ettei moni meinannut pysyä perässä.**

**''Mutta koska sen takia, ryhmä nimeltään Akatsuki, rupesivat jahtaamaan minua, jolloin minun täytyi treenata vielä enemmän.'' Naruto oli nyt lopettanut itkemisen ja puhui suoraan henkilölle, jota ei näytetty videossa.**

''Olikohan se mies Akatsukista?'' Kiba kysyi.

''Häh?''

''Siis se... Kyllä sinä nyt tiedät! Hinata-vidoesta, joka yritti kidnapata sinut.''

''Kidnapata...?''

Kiba ei jaksanut enään, jolloin hän vain huokaisi ärtyneenä.

**''Tulin vahvemmaksi, mutta Akatsuki silti tappoi läheisiäni'', blondi rupesi änkyttämään kesken kaiken-**

Sasuken rintaa puristi kuunnellessaan sanat ''tapaa läheisiä''.

** ''Mutta... Mutta... Mitä? Mitä minä sanon?'' Naruto repi hiuksiaansa, ''Aag! En tiedä pitäisikö minun olla iloinen vai vihainen?! En tiedä enään!'' Naruto rupesi taas itkemään, mutta peitti sen toisella kädelläänsä.**

Monien silmät pehmenivät ja muuttuivat surullisemmaksi kohtauksen varrella. Jotenkin tuntui, että he eivät halunneet nyt olla ilkeitä hänelle. Ei yhtään. Se oli outoa totta tosiaan.

Toisin kuten muut, Shikamaru mietti henkilöä, jota ei näytetty. Hän mietti ja mietti.

_**Naruto seisoi yksin itkemässä hiekkaisella maastolla ihmisten ympäröimänä näyttäen selkää hänelle. (Sadness and sorrow)**_

_**''Minähän sanoin, että älä puhu hänelle!'' yksi nainen tiuskaisi. Lisää ääniä tuli mukaan kaikuen.**_

Naruton silmät laajenivat. Nämä olivat hänen lapsuuden muistoja. Ja vieläpä tälläinen musiikki päällä!

Hinata taas muistelee suojeliaansa Hyūga Kō. (AN. Kiitos ZeroKaze!) Nyt hän ymmärtää, miksi hänen piti olla kaukana hänestä. Se oli väärin, ja varmasti hirveää pojalle.

_**''Lähdetään pois.''**_

**_Pari kyyneltä putoaa Naruton jalkojen juureen._**

**_''Tuolla hän on!''_**

**_''Tuo siis on se.''_**

**_''Mene pois!'' nuorempi poika huusi._**

**_''Hirviö!'' nainen huusi. Sanottuaan tämän kaikki äänet menivät sekaisin, että niistä ei enään saanut selvää._**

'Häntä... Kutsuttiin hirviöksi?' ajatus kävi monien päässä. Naruton etuhiukset peittivät hänen silmänsä. Hän vihasi varmaan eniten näitä sanoja. Hän ei haluaisi kuulla niitä... Ei ikinä.

**'Vihasin kaikkia. En tienyt kuka olin, tai miksi olin niin vihattu', pikkuinen Naruton ääni kuului. (Musiikki loppui)**

''AARH!'' Ino repi hiuksiaansa huutaen samalla. Katseet kääntyivät tyttöön, ''Tämä on niin sekavaa! Hei c'mon! Eikö tämä tunnukkin hieman epäaidolta?''

''Ino... Tämä kaikki on totta. Usko pois.''

**''Viha''**

**''Kärsimys''**

**''Minä haluan tappaa...''**

Kylmät väreet menivät monen geninin läpi.

**Videossa oli taas teini Naruto, joka on polvillaan vedessä. Hän oli järkyttynyt kuullessaan nämä sanat.**

**Sinisiä kauhunaamoja ilmestyi videoon. ''Auttakaa!''**

**''Minä vihaan tätä!''**

**''Ei se kumminkaan tule onnistumaan.''**

**''Minä saan kostoni!''**

''M-mitä noi ovat?'' Hinata kysyi hiljaa. Naruto kuunteli tarkkaan noita sanoja, mutta jostain syystä, ne vaikuttivat tutuilta. Väreet menivät hänen läpi uudestaan.

**Äänet jatkoivat samaa rataa kiusaten Narutoa, että hänen piti laittaa toinen käsi ohimolle.**

**''Mitä tämä on?'' Naruto ihmetteli pelästyneenä. Punainen chakra oli tarttunut pojan selkään, ja vetää hahmon kaltaista pois hänen luotaan.**

''Tämä ei nyt sovi tähän, mutta onko kukaan huomannut, kuinka pitkä Naruto on?''

Kiba purskahti nauruun. ''Ha ha ha! Ei taatusti ole lähitulevaisuudesta!'' Moni kikatti tälle, ja jotkut taas ei.

'He eivät varmasti ymmärrä, kuinka vakava tilanne on nyt päällä videossa.' Shikamaru katsoi muita vakavasti. Olihan se hassua, mutta silti.

Naruto kiukustui. ''Yritätkö jotenkin sanoa, että olen lyhyt 'ttebayo?!''

''Hei... Sinun pituutesi on 145cm. Shino on ainakin sinua yli 10cm pidempi. Jopa kaikki tytöt ovat sinua pidempiä. Sinä olet lyhyt.''

''HEI!''

''Shh!''

**Naruton silmät olivat aiemmin olleet sammakon kaltaiset, mutta ne muuttuivat takaisin siniseksi. Hahmo liukuu entistä nopeammin pois punainen chakra mukanaan.**

**Kettu, joka tunnetaan myös nimellä Kyuubi ihmisten kesken, makasi selällään vedessä. Hahmon tullessaan kettua päin, otus irvisti. ''Sinä et voi ohjata minun voimiani! Sinä olet vain pieni osa vihaani!''**

''Onko tuo... Kyuubi?'' Ino kysyi kauhuissaan. Hän on kuullut paljon, että Kyuubi oli kettu ulkomuodoltaan, mutta tuo otus oli suuri!

Moni meni sanattomaksi. He eivät ikinä olisi uskonut näkevän Kyuubin. Vaikka he näkevät sen vain videosta, oli se silti pelottavaa.

Naruto automaattisesti laittoi käden mahansa päälle tuntien epämukavuutta.

**Naruto hengitti raskaasti ja nopeasti. Pian hänen vasemmanpuoleinen silmän kovakalvo muuttui mustaksi ja pupilli punaiseksi.**

**Äänet jatkoivat edelleen Naruton kiusaamista. ''Onko tuo se?''**

**''Häivy!''**

''Lisää näitä?'' Sakura kysyi huolissaan.

**''Kukaan ei hyväksy sinun kaltaistasi oliota!''**

**''Katoa... Katoa... Katoa...'' Porukka ihmisiä oli keräänyt hänen ympärilleen silmät vihaa täynnä. He kaikki sanoivat tämän paljon nuoremmalle Narutolle.**

**''Lakkaa olemasta!''**

Tämä pisti Narutoa sydämestä, joka ei jäänyt huomaamatta. Nyt he ymmärsivät miksi, sillä oltiihan se selitetty.

**Naruto vain pisti silmät lujasti kiinni. ''Katoa ja lakkaa olemasta!''**

**Tapahtumapaikka vaihtui ''viemäristä'' kellertävään paikkaan, jossa ei ollut seiniä eikä lattiaa. Kuullui naisellinen ja pehmeä ääni, joka tuli siitä paikasta. ''Ei. Voit tulla ja jäädä tänne.''**

''?''

**Naruto avasi silmiään varovasti kuullessaan ei-ilkeän äänen ilkeyden joukosta. Kamera zoomasi kauemmas, ja videoon oli ilmestynyt kaunis nainen. Naisella oli pitkät punaiset hiukset, tummansiniset silmät** (2),** valkoinen paita ja vihreä essu. Hän piti kättäänsä hellästi lähellä kurkkuaansa.**

**''Naruto'', hän sanoi pehmeästi.**

''Onpa... Kaunis nainen'', Naruto sanoi kesken kaiken. Muut nyökkäsivät, ''Mutta mistä hän minun nimeni tietää dattebayo?!''

Kukaan ei kuunnellut häntä. Kaiken pahan keskellä ilmestyy nainen. Sakura otti kumminkin huomioon naisen kasvojen muoto, ja vertasi sitä Naruton omiin. Hän haukoi henkeään, joka sai muut katsomaan häntä.

''Mitä?''

Sakura osoitti sormella naisen silmiä. Kaikki eivät heti tajunneet, mutta muutama osasi jo arvata.

''Kertokaa nyt jo! Mikä on niin ihmeellistä?'' Naruto korotti ääntäänsä. Hän sai vain muutaman kauhistuneita ilmeitä. Tämä sai nyt varsinkin Naruton mielenkiinnon.

**Naruto katsoi häntä epäröiden kunnes vastasi hänelle. ''Mitä? Mitä sinä teet täällä? Ja mistä sinä tiedät minun nimeni?''**

**''Aivan. Niinpä tietysti'', Kushina sanoi pehmeästi tajutessaan, ''No Naruto... Osaisitko arvata kuka olen?'' Kushina hymyili.**

''No en osaa!''

Sasukekin oli tajunnut, kuka tämä henkilö oli. Hänen kasvonsa, hänen äitimäinen tapa puhua. Hänen silmänsä muuttuivat surullisemmaksi, sillä muisto hänen omasta äidistään heittäytyi mieleen.

**Naruto kiinnitti katseensa tarkemmin naiseen yrittäen tunnistaa häntä. Kushina edelleen jatkoi hymyilemistä, ja hihittikin pari kertaa.**

**''Eikä...''**

**''Arvaatko jo?'' **

**Naruto purskahti osoittaen syyttävästi naista. ''Sinä olet Kyuubin todellinen muoto!'' Kushina oli hämmentynyt, mutta alkasi nauramaan häjynilkisesti pidellen kättäänsä mahan päällä.**

''Ahaa! Nyt minä tajusin!''

Muutama oppilas putosi tuoliltaansa selälleen.

''Mitä ihmettä! Etkö sinä osa-''

''Mitä?'' Choji kysyi.

Sakura käänsi katseensa poikaan ilmeellä Etkö-Sinäkään-Osaa? Choji tajusi viestin, mutta ei välittänyt.

**Naruto edelleen uskoi teoriaansa. ''Mikä karkea nauru! Sinä yrität huijata minua muuttamalla itsesi naiseksi Kyuub-'' Kushina keskeytti Naruton paukauttamalla suoraan päähän ärtyneenä.**

**''Väärin 'ttebane!''**

Kaikki ymmärsivät heti, kuka tämä henkilö oli. Naruto oli kaikista järkyttynein. ''-ttebane? Miks-... Miten...?''

''Nyt ymmärrän, mistä sinä olet perinnyt sen'', Ino sanoi kädet puuskassa.

**''AU!'' Naruto parkui pidellen käsiäänsä kipeän paikan kohdalla. Poika tajusikin pian, mitä nainen oli juuri sanonut. ''Häh? 'ttebane?''**

**Kushina raapi niskaansa nolostuneena päästellen häpeilevää naurua. ''En voinut olla lyömättä sinua.''**

**''Synnyin malttamattomaksi, ja minä puhun nopeasti...'' Naruton silmät laajenivat entistä enemmän, sillä hän tunnisti itsensä samanlaiseksi.**

Samaa teki huoneessa oleva Naruto. Kunnes hän laittoi palat yhteen. Pojan ilmettä ei voinut edes selittää. Hän vain haluaisi pyörtyä tässä ja nyt välittämättä mistään.

**''... jolloin käytän outoja lausekkeita'', ****Kushina lopetti niskansa raapimisen ja jatkoi, ''Olen yrittänyt hillitä sitä, mutta se lipsuu aina, kun olen innoissani.''**

Naruton tietämättä, monien suu vaihtui katalaan irvistykseen.

** Kushinan hymy laajeni, ''Entä sinä? Toivon, että sinä et saanut minun huonoa puhe mallejani.''**

'Harmiksesi... Hän sai...' moni ajatteli.

''Eikö sinun pitänyt olla orpo?'' Sakura kysyi. Naruto nyökkäsi tytölle epävarmana. Tämä tilanne oli niin sekava!

**Naruto nyt tajusi, kuka tämä henkilö oli. ''Sitten...''**

''Näyttää siltä, että ymmärsit vihdoin'', Shikamaru sanoi. Naruto ei vastannut hänelle mitään. Hänen alahuulensa värisi surusta. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan huomannut, että heiltä jäi yksi Naruton äidin puheesta pois.

**''-sinulle? Voi häntä.''**

**Naruton kädet rupesivat tärisemään ja hän puri alahuultaansa. (Despair) Kushina oli pitänyt silmiäänsä kiinni hetken ajan ja jatkoi edelleen hymyilemistä. ''Niin. Minä olen sinun-'' Kushina ei ehtinyt sanoa loppuun, sillä Naruto oli juossut häneen päin ja halasi juuri para aikaan. Hän rutisti hänen selkäänsä entistä kovemmin. Kushina oli jälleen kerran hämmentynyt, mutta pehmeni.**

**''Olen aina...'' Naruton ääni kävi heikommaksi ja surullisemmaksi. ''Olen aina halunnut tavata sinut 'ttebayo... Äiti...'' Naruton silmä muuttui takaisin siniseksi kyyneleen virraten hänen poskellaansa.**

Tunteellisimmat henkilöt luokasta tunsivat surun iskevän heihin. He halusivat kertoa vanhemmilleensa, kuinka paljon he rakastavat heitä. Yksi näistä oli Sakura ja Ino. Mutta he eivät voineet kuvitella, miltä Narutosta tuntui nyt. Katsoa video, jossa hän tapaa äitinsä ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään. Kukaan ei voinut tietää, miltä se tuntuisi.

''Tsk. Mammanpoika'', Kiba irvisti ivallisesti. Poika ei osannut varautua kumminkaan ilkeän näköiseen mulkoiluun. Ensimmäistä kertaa Naruton luokkalaiset olivat blondin puolella.

**''ttebayo?'' Kushina kysyi halatessaan takaisin tärisevää poikaansa. ''Sinä todellakin olet minun lapseni.'' (Musiikki loppui)**

Naruto yritti epätoivoisesti olla itkemättä. Hänen molemmat silmänsä olivat punaiset ja räkä valui hänen nenästään. Hän vetäsi rään takaisin yrittäen välttää katseita.

**He olivat jo pitkään syleilleet, kunnes Naruto rikkoi sen innoissaan. ''Minulla on niin paljon kysyttyvää, jota olisin aina halunnut kysyä sinulta!''**

**Kushina hymyili hänelle kallistaen hieman päätäänsä. ''Sinä voit kysyä minulta mitä tahansa..'' Uzumaki naisen ilme muuttu päättäväisemmäksi, ''... mutta ensin meidän pitää käsitellä Kyuubi.'' (Kushina's theme)**

**Takaisin ''viemäriin'', Naruto nosti päänsä pois punaisesta chakrasta. Hänen mahastaansa pompahti ulos chakra kahleet. Kahleet sitoivat Kyuubin ja niiden kärjet sinkoutuivat lattialle pitäessään ketun paikallaan.**

Monien kulmakarvat nousi ylös vaikuttuneisuudesta. Ottaen Kyuubin tuosta noin vaan. Narutokin olisi ollut yksi heistä, mutta häntä vaivasi yksi asia.

'Noi kahleet. Tulivat mahastani? Ei kai siihen jäänyt aukko? Näytti kivuliaalta...'

**Kushina ja Naruto olivat yhdessä istumassa jutellen. ''Isäsi laittoi minun chakrani sinetti kaavaan, jotta voisin auttaa sinua kontrolloimaan Kyuubin voimia.'' Naruto vain irvisti oudosti ajatellen ihan muuta.**

Melkein kukaan ei ymmärtänyt tätä, mutta yksi asia oli selvää. Naruton äiti ei ole elossa. Lisäksi ohjaamaan _Kyuubin_ voimia? Onko se edes mahdollista!?

**''Kuunteletko sinä?''**

**''Olen iloinen, että minun äitini on niin kaunis!''**

Naruto nyökkäsi ylpeänä virne kasvoillaansa.

**Nyt Kushina virnisti myös. ''No kiitoksia!'' hän katsoi nyt poikansa hiuksia, ''Sinun hiuksesi ovat kuin isäsi, mutta sinulla on minun kasvoni. Anteeksi siitä!'' Hän virnisti.**

''Ei ihme, että silmäsi ovat suuret'', Kiba aloitti jälleen kerran, ''Sinun silmäsi ovat yhtä suuret kuin tytöillä'', hänen irvistyksensä kasvoi, ''Voisit yhtä hyvin mennä tytöstä, jos vain lisättäisiin pitkät ripset ja katsottaisiin vain sinun silmääsi.''

Naruton kulmakarva nyki ylös ja alas, sekä ISO punainen rasti merkki ilmestyi hänen otsaansa.

**Naruto räpsäytti silmiään ihmeissään. ''Miksi? Jos minulla on äitini näkö, sehän tekee minusta komean, vai mitä?'' Naruto pisti sormensa leukaansa, ''Sinun hiuksesi ovat myös kauniin punaiset ja suorat. Kunpa minullakin olisi sellaiset hiukset'', hän lopetti ja kuvitteli itselleensä äitinsä hiukset. Kushina vain kikatti tälle.**

Naruto oli leppynyt, ja nyt hänen silmänsä tuikkivat tähdestä. Muutama yritti parhaansa olla nauramatta. Hänen harmikseen poika keskeytettiin ikävällä tavalla. Tällä kertaa se oli Ino.

''Minun mielestäni näytät enemmänkin tomaatilta.''

Naruton rasti merkki tuli takaisin entistä suurempana. ''Jos joku tekee vielä hauskaa ulkonäöstäni, katkaisen sen henkiön sormet _poikki_ henkilökohtaisesti 'ttebayo!''

Luokka hiljeni.

'Minulle tulee taatusti migreeni tästä...' ajatteli Shikamaru stressaantuneena.

**''Sinä olet toinen mies, joka pitää hiuksistani.''**

**''Niinkö? Kuka oli ensimmäinen?'' **

**Kushina vain hymyili lisää ja laittoi toisen kätensä Naruton olan päälle. ''Kukas muukaan? Sinun isäsi tietysti.''**

Luokkaa kiinnosti nyt, kuka Naruton isä mahtoi olla. Varmaankin vesimeloni myyjä, tai jotain vastaavaa...

Voi kunpa he tietäisivät.

**''Aa! Niinpä tietysti!'' Naruto huikkasi innoissaan, joka sai Kushinan hämmilleen.**

**''Mikä on?''**

**Naruto keikkui edes takaisin. ''Ano sa, ano sa! Olen aina halunnut kysyä kysymyksen, jos joskus tapaisin sinut. Miten sinä ja isä rakastuitte?''**

''Oikeasti?'' pilkkasi Sasuke pyörittäen silmiäänsä.

**Kushina punastui kysymyksestä ja raapi taas niskaansa. ''Mikä kiusallinen kysymys 'ttebane!''**

**''Aha! Sanoit 'ttebane! Olet innoissasi!'' Naruto kiusoitteli. Nainen oli hiljaa, mutta tajusi pian.**

**''Tässä tapauksessa se on enemmänkin järkyttyneestä 'ttebane!'' Kushina sanoi nopeasti lipsauttaessaan taas iskulauseensa.**

Muutama naurahti.

**''Sanoit sen taas!'' Naruto ei voinut olla nauramatta. Kushinan poskella oli pientä punoitusta, mutta jatkoi hymyilemistä. ''Katsotaanpas.''**

Naruton äiti oli kertonut hänen ensimmäisestä koulupäivästä. Häntä oltiin nimitelty tomaatiksi, koska hänellä oli pyöreä naama ja punaiset hiukset. Sasuken kulmakarva nyki ärtyneenä edes takaisin. Ne pojat olivat väittäneet, että tomaatista ei kukaan tykännyt.

Moni olisi ollut surullinen, tai jopa itkenyt haukkumisesta, mutta Kushina oli erillainen. Hän ei vähästä lannistunut, joka näkyy Narutossa. Hän hakkasi hänen kiusaajansa puoli kuolleiksi ja sai uuden nimen, Akai Chishio no Habanero. Nimi oli peräisin hänen pitkistä, punaisista, leijuvista hiuksista ja äkkipikaisuudesta. Oli myös video, jossa hän hakkaa poikia verta loiskuen.

'Naruton äiti on todella pelottava...' Shikamaru ja Kiba ajattelivat hermostuneina nähdessään hänen leijuvat hiuksensa. Heidän äitinsä pelottavuus ei ollut mitään verrattuna tähän naiseen. Naruto oli myös jännittynyt, sillä hän nielaisi kuuluvasti. Sakura ja Ino eivät tienneet mitä ajatella. Naruton äiti oli kaunis... Se oli selvää, mutta hän oli myös pelätty. He voihkaisivat. Kunpa hekin saisivat Kushinan arvoisen tittelin.

Kerrottiin myös hänen kidnappauksesta ja kuinka Minato oli ainoa, joka seurasi häntä. Hinatan muistot Kumo-ninjoista heräytyivät hänen mieleensä. Hän ei ollutkaan ainoa, ja ymmärsi Kushinaa. Lisäksi hän piti Naruton vanhempien rakkaustarinasta, mutta se taisi olla Naruto, joka oli eniten innoissaan.

**Videosta oltiin leikattu kohtaus pois, joka sai monen geninin hämmilleen.**

**Kushina oli vakavan näköinen ja puhuikin vakavasti. ''Minun pitäisi sanoa tämä, ennen kuin lähden.'' Naruton silmien alla oli tummat pussit surusta, joka voitiin ymmärtää hyvin. Hän nosti katseensa pois jaloistaansa.**

**''Naruto... Se liittyy sinun syntymääsi 16-vuotta sitten. Minä kerron, mitä oikeasti tapahtui.''**

**''Mitä oikeasti tapahtui... 16-vuotta sitten?''**

''Aa. Senkö takia sinä olet pitkä? Olet jo tulevaisuudessa kuusitoista.''

**Oli pieni hiljaisuus, ennen kuin Kushina jatkoi taas. ''Minä olin Kyuubi jinchuuriki ennen sinua. Aloitetaan siitä.'' Sanottuaan tämän, videon taustalle tuli tekstitykset aiheesta; jinchuuriki.**

''Jinchuuriki?'' Sakura kysyi, ''Mikä se on?''

Hän sai vastauksen taululle.

**Jinchuurikia kutsutaan henkilöä, johon on sinetöity yksi bijuuista. Nämä henkilöt kantavat petoa kehossaansa. Sota aikoina näitä henkilöitä ollaan käytetty aseina. Jos henkilöstä poistetaan bijuu, jinchuuriki kuolee välittömästi.**

Moni haukoi henkeään järkyttyneisyydestä.

''Ä-äidilläni? Oli Kyuubi ennen minua?'' Naruto kysyi shokissa. Tuntui _todella _oudolta sanoa ''äiti'', mitä hän ei ole vielä tavannut, eikä olisi uskonut ikinä näkevänsäkkään. Tämä video tosiaankin kidutti häntä. Ei se ollut reilua näyttää hänen äitinsä, kun hän ei voisi nähdä häntä nytten! Hän oli myös hieman surullinen äitinsä kohtalosta.

''Se sitten tarkoittaa sitä, että äidiltäsi poistettiin Kyuubi'', Shino selitti matalalla äänelläänsä, ''Syy on silti mysteeri.''

**''Sinäkö... Olit Kyuubi jinchuuriki ennen minua?''**

**''Niin.''**

**''Ennen kun voin kertoa sinulle, mitä tapahtui 16-vuotta sitten, minun pitää kertoa sinulle hieman itsestäni.''**

**Kushina edelleen puhui vakavasti. ''Minut valittiin toiseksi Kyuubi jinchuurikiksi. Totta puhuen, minut tuotiin Konohaan tullakseni jinchuurikiksi...''**

**Vanhanaikainen kartta ilmestyi ruutuun. ''... Uzu no kunista.''**

Naruton silmät laajenivat entistä suuremmaksi, mitä ne jo valmiiksi olivat.

Ino parkaisi. ''Miksi ihmisiä pitää valita! Eikö se ole väärin!?'' Sakura päätti lisätä tytön perään. ''Ja vieläpä toisesta maasta!''

**Naruto ei voinut uskoa tätä. Se oli niin väärin hänen mielestäänsä. ''Miksi? Miksi heidän piti valita joku toisesta maasta?!''**

Tämä tuntui kiusalliselta pinkkihiuksisen tytön kohdalla. Hän oli juuri huutanut samaa...

Naruto näytti vihaiselta. Ja tarkoitan todella vihaiselta. Poika puristi nyrkkiäänsä kynnet ottaen ihoon.

''M-miksi?'' puhui Hinata, ''Miksi Konoha tekisi jotain sellaista?''

**Kushina nosti päätäänsä poikansa kysymykselle. ''Se on totta. Minä olen eri maasta ja kylästä, mutta Hi no Kuni ja Uzu no kuni aivan kuten Konohagakure no sato ja Uzushiogakure jakoivat vahvan liiton.''**

''Hetkonen!'' Sakura napsautti sormiaansa, ''Miksi en ole ikinä kuullut Uzu no kunista? Jos sillä maalla on hyvät välit Konohan kanssa, niin miksei sitä ikinä mainittu tekstikirjoissa?'' (3) Taas hänen kirjansa ei ollut kertonut kaikkea!

''_Ehkä_ tähän on selitys...'' totesi Shikamaru.

**''Konohan Senju klaani ja Uzumaki klaani Uzushiogakuresta olivat kaukaisia sukulaisia.''**

''Hei hei! Onko olemassa Uzumaki klaanikin?!'' Kiba huusi äkkiä, ''Mitä sinä sitten teet Konohassa?!'' Kysymys oli suoraan Narutolle.

Blondi säpsähti kysymykselle yllättyneenä räpsyttäen silmiään samalla. ''Mutta minä olen aina asunut täällä.''

''Ja kuten sanottiin...'' jatkoi Shikamaru, ''äitisi muutti Konohaan tullakseen jinchuurikiksi.''

Naruton pää kellahti alaspäin saadessaan muistutuksen hänen äitinsä asemasta.

Sakuraa taas vaivasi, että hänellä ei ollut kynää maisemissaan. Jos hän todella halusi olla _täydellinen _kirjaviisas, hänen pitää laittaa Uzumaki klaanista kaikki ylös!

Naruto on klaanista? Mitä seuraavaksi? Jonkun johtajan poika?

**''Klaanimme eli pitkään.'' Videossa ollaan menty menneisyyteen, jossa nähdään peto. Henkilöitä paikalla oli Senju Hashirama, sekä Uzumaki Ashina. Hän tekee nopeasti hand sealit pistäen loppujen lopuksi maahan. Mustia merkkejä ilmestyi hänen kätensä alapuolelle, joka jatkoi petoa kohti. Kohta peto oli paniikissa, ja hälveni koko ajan. Hashirama vain katsoo sivulta.**

Näky oli vaikuttava. Jopa Sasukekin täytyi myöntää se.

Naruto vain innoissaan löi ilmaan. ''Yatta!''

**''Uzushiogakure tunnettiin myös nimeltään pitkäikäisyyden kylä. ****Olimme erikoistuneet Fuinjutsuun. Olimme myös riehakas joukko.'' Naruton paljas maha tuli esiin sinetin keran, ''Vatsassasi oleva sinetti on pohjiltaan jutsu meidän kylästämme.''**

'Tuoko on sinetti, joka pitää Kyuubin?'

Naruton silmät vilkkuivat taas innosta. Jos hänellä on aikaa ja vaivaa, hän voisi tsekaista. Tuntien Naruton, hän vain lukisi pari riviä ja tylsistyisi.

**Naruto laittoi kätensä vatsan päälle, jossa sinetin kuuluisi olla. ''Sinun isäsi oppi Fuinjutsu taidon minulta.''**

'Kunpa hän olisi voinut opettaa minuakin...'

**''Naruto... Symboli sinun takanasi...'' Naruto yrittää katsoa olkansa yli, mutta se oli mahdotonta. Hänen selässäänsä kumminkin oli punainen pyörre, ''... on Uzushiogakuren symboli.''**

**''Jopa tänä päivänäkin Konoha käyttää tuota symbolia ystävyydestä, vai mitä?''**

Moni vilkaisi Naruton oranssiseen takkiin.

''Haa...'' kävi monen suussa.

**Naruto mietti hetki ajan, kunnes hän sanoi monien ajatuksen. ''Entä sitten Uzushiogakure...?'' Kushina katsoi alaspäin suruissaan. ****''Se ei ole enään olemassa.''**

''Ei ole enään olemassa?'' Naruto kysyi kauhuissaan. ''Mitä tapahtui?!''

''Nyt ymmärrän...'' mumisi Choji suruissaan.

**''Sota aikana meidän fuinjutsu taidot olivat pelättyä, jolloin kylästä tuli kohde, ja se tuhottiin'',-**

Sasuke räpsytti muutaman kerran. Hän luuli, että hänen klaaninsa oli ainoa, joka oltiin tuhottu... Vai pitäisikö sanoa teurastettu?

Naruton sydänkin taisi putoutua mahaan kuunnellessaan äitinsä sanoja. Se oli hirveää!

** Kushina muistelee vanhaa kyläänsä. Paikka oli raunioina, mutta voitiin silti nähdä yhdessä pylväässä klaanin symboli, ''He, jotka selviytyivät, pelkäsivät omaa turvallisuuttaan, jolloin he piilottivat henkilöllisyytensä ja levittäytyivät ympäri maailmaa.''**

He, jotka tulivat klaanista, tunsivat olonsa ahdistuneeksi. Jos heillä ei olisi ikinä ollut klaania tukenaan, tai ei olisi tiennyt sen olemassaolosta, mitä he olisivat ilman salaisia tekniikoitaan?

Hintalla olisi Byakugan, mutta ei tiedetä, osaisiko hän aktivoida sitä. Jos hän osaisi, hän ei osaisi klaaninsa taijutsua.

Sasukella olisi Sharingan, mutta kukaan ei olisi opettanuthäntä puhaltamaan tulta suustaansa. Sekä jonkun pitäisi selittää hänelle jotain Sharinganista.

Shinolla olisi ötökät, mutta edelleen, hänkään ei osaisi klaaninsa tekniikoita.

Kiba säilyttäisi hajuaistinsa, kulmahampaansa, ja hyvät välit koirien kanssa.

Ino osaisi edelleen aistia chakraa, mutta se siitä.

Shikamaru olisi fiksu. (4)

Ja Choji... No... Hän olisi ''isoluinen'', sekä hänellä olisi chakraa enemmän (5).

**''Silti... Miksi sinut valittiin?!'' Naruto ei selvästi ollut päässyt yli.**

**Kushina vain katsoi Narutoa. ''Vaikuttaa siltä, että jopa Uzu no Kuni, syntyessään minulla oli vahva chakra, joka voi ylittää Kyuubin.''**

''Ylittää Kyuubin?'' Ino haukoi henkeään pitäen kättäänsä suunsa edessä, ''Mutta Kyuubi on täyttä chakraa! Miten ihmeessä ihminen voi ylittää sen?!''

**Naruto vain kiristi hampaitaansa vihaisena.**

**Kushina vaihtoi kumminkin puhe-aihetta. ''Tiedätkö ottelun Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashiraman ja Uchiha Madaran välillä?'' Naruto nyökkäsi.**

''Kuka nyt ei tietäisi?'' Sakura kysyi ylpeänä, mutta hänen kauhukseen, jotkut eivät tienneet.

**''Jinchuuriki ennen minua oli nainen, josta tuli Shodaime Hokagen vaimo. Hänen nimensä oli Uzumaki Mito.''**

''Hetkonen... Kolme jinchuurikia Kyuubilla?! Miksei meillä kerrota mitään!'' räyhäisi Kiba jälleen. Kiban tuleva tiimiläinen, Shino, vastasi.

''En usko, että meille genineille annettaisiin noin isoa ja vaikeasti ymmärrettävää tietoa'', Shino jatkoi, ''Suurin osa meistä tajuaisi kaiken väärin.''

'Kaksi... Ennen minua?' Naruto ajatteli ahdistuneena.

**''Auttaakseen Shodaime-samaa, joka oli saanut Kyuubin Madara-ottelusta, Mito-sama sinetöi Kyuubin kehoonsa fuinjutsulla tullakseen sen jinchuurikiksi.''**

''Tuo on... Todella vaikuttavaa'', Choji sai kaikkien huomion, ''Mitä? Eikö se nyt olekkin?''

**Kushina oli edelleen vakavissaan. ''Siitä lähtien Konoha on pitänyt hallussapitänyt Kyuubia.''**

_**Video hyppäsi ajassa taaksepäin. Sängyllä istuu vanhempi punapäinen nainen. Hän oli ryppyinen, mutta hänellä oli säilynyt hiusväri.**_

_**''Tule lähemmäksi'', nainen sanoi kiltisti pehmeällä isoäidin kaltaisella äänellä. Tyttö, jolla oli myös pitkät punaiset hiukset, käveli kohti naista. Vanhempi nainen otti tytön käden omaan käteensä. Tämä nainen oli nimeltään Uzumaki Mito.**_

''Onko hän Mito?'' Kiba kysyi silmät pyöreinä, ''Miten hän on voinut elää noin kauan, jos hän sinetöi Kyuubin Madara-ottelun aikana?''

''Videossahan sanottiin, että Uzushiogakurea kutsuttiin pitkäikäisyyden kyläksi, sekä he elivät pitkään'', Sakura sanoi yrittäen parhaansa muistella äskeistä saamaansa informaatiota Uzumaki klaanista.

_**Videosta oltiin leikattu taas kohtaus. Nyt nähdään Kushina polvillaan Miton edessä, joka silittää tytön hiuksia. ''Aivan kuten sinä, minut tuotiin tänne tullakseni Kyuubi jinchuurikiksi. Osaan kuvitella järkytyksesi, kun sait tietää tämän'', Mito sanoi lohduttavasti, ''Kuinka surullinen sinä olet ollut, kuinka sinä olet kärsinyt.'' Kushinan silmät olivat täyttä surua.**_

_**''Kuuntele tarkkaan. On totta, että pidämme Kyuubia kehossamme, mutta on keino löytää onnellisuus, vaikka joudut elämään jinchuurikina.''**_

Moni pisti päänsä alas. He olivat justiin kuvitellut hirveitä Narutosta, mutta tajusivat oman virheensä. Ei selvästikkään ollut helppoa olla jinchuuriki.

_**Uusi aikahyppy. Lokakuun 10. päivä, minkä jokainen konohalainen tietää. Kyuubin, joka ''hyökkäsi'' ja ''kukistettiin''.**_

**_Vauva Naruto oli isänsä, Minaton, sylissä. Hänen äitinsä oli vieressä kahleet pingoten selästä. Naruto rupesi itkemään melun takia. (Kushina theme)_**

Kaikki katsoivat sanattomina videota. Vauva oli ilmiselvästi Naruto ja nainen maassa on pojan äiti, mutta isä oli...

''YONDAIME?!''

Monien suu loksahti auki, eikä hetkeen nostaneetkaan. Jopa tyyninen Shinokin näytti hyvin yllättyneeltä ilmeestä päätellen.

''Miten se on mahdollista?!'' Ino kirkaisi.

''Yondaimehan oli nero!''

''Miksei meille kerrota mitään?!'' Kiba huusi uudestaan.

''Miksei _minulle _kerrottu mitään?''

Kaikki lopettivat sekasorron kuunnellessaan Naruton sanoja. Hän näytti jostain syystä hieman vihaiselta ja valmiina taittamaan jonkun henkilön niskan. Kummaa...

Shikamaru vilkaisi poikaa päin. Hän muistaa Yondaimesta, että hän oli nero, rauhallinen, miettii etukäteen kaiken sekä hiljaisempi hänen luokkalaisiin verrattuna. Naruto ei vastannut mitään näihin. Ei yhtään. Mutta nyt tarkalleen mietitään, he kyllä muistuttavat ulkonäöltään toisiaan paljon. Vaaleat hiukset, sama hiustyyli, siniset silmät ja hokage kuoli Naruton syntymäpäivänä.

Miksei kukaan ole ennen huomannut?

Sakura näytti kieltä Inolle, jonka tyttö tietysti tuhahti ja jätti huomiotta. Sakuran irvistys kasvoi nähdessään kilpailijansa ilmeen.

Sasuken ilme oli hupaisa, ettei sitä voinut sanoin kuvailla.

''Miksi olet noin vihainen, Naruto?'' Choji kysyi yllättäen. Naruto heti käänsi katseensa toiseen poikaan.

''Miksiköhän?! Hän on se... Hän...!'' poika ei pystynyt sanomaan sanaa loppuun, mutta pari fiksua osasi päätellä loput.

**_''Herätinkö minä sinut?'' Kushina kysyi yskien, ''Anna anteeksi Naruto.''_**

Naruto oli vihainen, mutta nähdessään äitinsä noin huonossa kunnossa sai hänen sydämensä pysähtymään. Totta puhuen... Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, että näkisikö hän omien vanhempiensa kuoleman? Ei _taatusti _odottanut innolla tätä.

**_Minato siirsi katseensa Narutosta vaimoonsa. Hänen silmänsä olivat jo valmiiksi laajana. ''Kushina...'' Kushina katsoi miestäänsä._****_''Aion vetää Kyuubin mukaani kuolemaan. Silloin voimme viivästyttää Kyuubin elpymistä. Minä voin pelastaa teidät kaikki minun vähäisellä chakrallani'', verta valui naisen suusta, ''Minato... Kiitos kaikesta, mitä olet tehnyt minulle.'' Minato päästi nopean hengenvedon, ja Naruto oli aukaissut jo silmänsä._**

**_''Kushina'', Minato puhui vuorostaan, ''Se on sinun ansiotasi, että minusta tuli Yondaime hokage! Sinä teit minusta miehen! Ja sinä teit minusta tämän lapsen isän! Ja vielä...'' hän ei sanonut loppuun, vaan rupesi tärisemään surusta._**

Kiban täytyi nyt pakko nipistää itseäänsä. Tämä Naruton vanhemmat juttu tuntui niin epäaidolta. Kushinan voi uskoa, mutta Minato oli ihan toista maata.

Naruto ei voinut olla katsomatta isäänsä. Mies oli hänen idolinsa, ja hän oli hänen ykkösfaninsa! Joka paljastuikin pojan isäksi...

**_Kushina vain hymyili ja puhui onnellisesti. ''Minato... Älä anna minulle tuota katsetta! Olen onnellinen, että sinä rakastit minua. Ja tänään... on tämän lapsen syntymäpäivä.'' Kamera zoomasi Naruton kasvoihin._**

**_''Jos kuvittelisin itseni elossa tulevaisuudessa me kaikki kolme yhdessä... En voi nähdä muuta kuin onnellisen elämän.'' Minaton silmät alkoivat kostumaan ja kyynel virtasi hänen poskelleensa._**

Kuunnellessaan äitinsä sanoja, Naruto ei voinut olla muuta kuin surullinen. Ehkä hänellä olisi voinut olla onnellisempi elämä heidän kanssaan.

Nyt Sakura ja Ino halusivat vielä kovemmin mennä sanomaan vanhemmilleen ''Rakastan sinua'', ja olla onnellisia, että he ovat siinä.

**_Kushina nosti päätäänsä ylöspäin nähdäkseen poikansa. ''Jos minulle suotaisiin yksi pahoittelu, se olisi, että en näkisi Naruton kasvua. Voi kuinka olisin halunnut nähdä sen.''_**

Narutosta tuntui entistä surullisemmalta, että silmät rupesivat kostumaan.

**_''Kushina...'' Minato aloitti, ''Sinun ei tarvitse kuolla Kyuubi mukanasi. Säilytä chakrasi, jolloin voit tavata Naruton uudestaan.'' Minato pyyhkii hihallaansa kyyneleensä. Kushina katsoi hämmentyneenä miestäänsä, ''Minä sinetöin loput chakrasi Naruton sisälle. Se tulee olemaan osa Hakke F__ū__inia. ''_****_Minato jatkoi, ''Jos sinä ottaisit Kyuubi mukanasi ja se olisi sinetöity, kun kuolet, täällä ei olisi jinchuurikia sen tullessaan takaisin. Se sotkee tasapainon bijuujen välillä. Minä sinetöin sen Narutoon Hakke F__ūinilla.''_**

'Tässä siis oli alku jinchuuriki suunnitelmalle...'

**_Kushina haukoi henkeä järkytyksestä, mutta kuunteli edelleen. ''Tiedän, mitä yrität sanoa, mutta muista, mitä Jiraiya-sensei sanoi maailman mullistuksesta ja katastrofeihin se voisi seurata.''_**

**_''Ja tänään sain tietää kaksi asiaa'', Minaton mieleen liukui mies, jolla oli maski, ''Se naamioitunut mies, joka hyökkäsi tänään sinun kimppuusi-''_**

''Minun äitini kimppuun hyökättiin?'' Naruto kysyi itseltään järkyttyneenä peitellen samalla värisevää ääntäänsä.

**_ Minato otti pienen tauon kunnes taas jatkoi, ''Tämän vastasyntyneen kummisetä on Jiraiya-sensei.''_**

''Jiraiya-sama?!''

''Yksi legendaarisista sannineista?''

''Hitsi... Tämä on ihan monimutkaista!'' Kiba kommentoi raapien päätäänsä.

''Kuka helkutti on Jiraiya 'ttebayo?'' Naruto kysyi täysin tietämättömänä kallistaen päätään.

Sakura katsoi häntä kuin tyhmää. ''Idiootti! Etkö sinä tiedä Jiraiya-samaa? _Sinun_ kummisetääsi?''

''Onko minulla kummisetä?''

**_''Hän aukaisee tiensä jinchuurikina. En tiedä miksi, mutta olen vakuuttunut siitä'', h_****_än laittoi Naruton maahan, mutta Kushina yritti vängätä vastaan. _**

**_''Mutta Minato!''_**

**_Mies ei kuitenkaan kuunnellut loppuun, vaan teki hand sealit: Käärme, villisika, pässi, jänis, koira, rotta, lintu, hevonen, käärme ja lopuksi kädet yhteen._**

**_''Shiki Fūjin!''_**

**_Hokagen taakse ilmestyi hahmo. Hahmolla oli violetin värinen iho, valkoiset piikkinen pitkät hiukset, punaiset sarvet päässä, keltaiset silmät, helmikoru, miekka suussa ja pelottava irvistys. (Decision)_**

Monien hiukset nousivat pystyyn nähdessään otuksen.

**_''Laitetaan uskomme tähän lapseen!'' Minato sanoi pitäen edelleen käsiä yhdessä, ''Hän on kuitenkin meidän poikamme!''_**

Naruto oli jostain syystä helpottunut, että hänen isänsä ei vihannut häntä, mitä hän aluksi luuli. Hänet oltiin aina jätetty yksin, joten hän usein mietti, että tekivätkö hänen vanhempansa samoin? Onneksi ei.

**_Minaton chakraa valui Shinigamia kohti koko ajan. ''Kun olen tehnyt Shiki Fūjin, sinetöin sinun chakrasi Narutoon.'' Kushina kuunteli epäluotettavasti puuskuttaen. Minato jatkoi, ''Kun hän yrittää hallita Kyuubin voimia jinchuurikina, haluan, että autat häntä.''_**

'Tuleekohan se onnistumaan?' ajatus kävi melkein koko huoneen läpi. He kyllä olivat kiinnostuneita, miten Naruton vanhemmat kuoli, vaikka olihan se ilmiselvää.

**_Viimeinkin Kushina sai puheenvuoron. Hän ei pitänyt lainkaan Minaton ideasta. ''Meidän poikamme...'' nainen katsoo poikaansa, ''Hän on meidän poikamme. Ja siksi en halua laittaa hänellä näin hirveän raskasta taakkaa!''_**

Naruto ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, tai ajatella.

**_''Ja miksi käyttää Shiki Fūjin?''_**

**_''Jos teet vain sen takia, että saan nähdä Naruton uudestaan, vaikka se olisi vain hetkeksi ajaksi... Ei sinun tarvitsisi kuolla!''_**

''Se on kyllä totta'', Hinata sanoi hiljaa itsekseen. Hän on nähnyt, kuinka yksinäinen poika on ollut kylässä.

**_Kamera zoomasi vauva Narutoa. Poika oli kääritty oranssiseen kaapuun. Kushina edelleen jatkoi saarnausta. ''Haluan sinun olevan Naruton vierellä, kun hän kasvaa, ja suojella häntä. En tajua!'' Kamera käänsi Narutosta Kushinan silmiin, ''Pitäen tasapainon bijuujen välillä? Kansan ja kylän vuoksi? Miksi Naruto pitää uhrata?! _****_Miksi sinun pitää uhrata itsesi minun takiani?!'' Kushina viimeinkin lopetti sylkien verta samalla. Minato pystyi melkein heti vastaamaan._**

Naruto yllättyi purkautumisesta. Mutta ajatus hänen äidin olevan tätä ideaa vastaan sai hänet hymyilemään.

Shikamarun päätä todellakin rupesi sattumaan.

**_''Hylkäen yhden kansan, yhden kylän on sama, kun hylkäisi yhden lapsen. _****_Sinun oma kotimaasi on tuhottu, joten sinä kaikista ihmisistä pitäisi ymmärtää se... Vaikea elämä, joka odottaa ihmisiä ilman maata. Lisäksi, meidän perhe on...'' Minato puhui ja jatkoi, ''... shinobi!''_**

'Naruton elämä olisi taatusti ollut helpompaa, jos hänellä olisi ollut vanhempansa tukena...' Choji ajatteli suruissaan pitäen sylissään tyhjää sipsipussia ja jatkoi tällä kertaa ääneen, ''Hokaget ovat todellakin hyviä puhumaan.''

Moni nyökkäsi.

**_Kushina piti Kyuubia kahleissaan vieläkin. Hän näytti hieman luottavaisemmalta kuullessaan äskeiset sanat. Minato jatkoi puhumista yllättävän rauhallisesti. ''Vaikka jäisin eloon, en ole mitään verrattuna sinuun.'' Kushina silmät laajenivat hämmennyksestä, ''Vaikka sinulla ei olisi paljon aikaa hänen kanssaan, on asioita, joita vain hänen äitinsä voi vaan kertoa Narutolle. Asioita, joita minä en voi kertoa.''_**

**_''Se on äidin rooli.''_**

**_''En tee tätä sinun vuoksesi. Teen tämän Naruton vuoksi'', Minato nosti vastasyntyneen poikansa syliinsä hymyillen katsoen Kushinaan päin, ''Kuolen mielelläni poikani puolesta. Se on minun tehtäväni isänä.'' Hetken voitiin luula Kushinan ja Minaton pitävän tuijotuskilpailu Shinigami mukanaan._**

Naruto reagoi samalla tavalla kuin Kushina, ei tiedä mitä sanoa. Hän oli silti hieman liikuttunut hokagen sanoista, vaikka suunnitelma ei ollut mikään maailman ihanin.

**_Minato laittoi toisen käden maahan, jolloin ilmestyi alttari kynttilöineen. ''Seuraavaksi aloitan Hakke Fūin. Sinetöin Kyuubin Naruton sisälle.'' Minato käveli alttarille, ja laittoi poikansa pehmusteelle. Kyuubi hoksasi tämän. 'Rituaali alttari? Aikooko hän sinetöidä minut taas? Lisäksi... Tuohon kakaraan?'_**

''Me oikeasti voimme kuunnella Kyuubin ajatukset?'' Kiba kysyi.

''Kuulimmehan aiemmissakin. Kuten esimerkiksi Sasuke-videossa Naruton.''

Sasuke mulkaisi Shikamarua yhdellä silmälläänsä.

Shikamaru huokaisi. ''Rasittavaa...''

**_Kushina säpsähti kivusta yskien verta. Minato juoksi vaimonsa luokse. ''Kushina! Oletko kunnossa?''_**

**_Kyuubin viirusilmät pienenivät nostaen tassuaansa kynnet pitkällä Narutoa kohti. 'Nyt!' Kushinan ja Minaton silmät laajenivat kauhusta. Tuli pimeys ja lävistyksen ääni._**

Kuoleman hiljaista...

**_Valkoinen tausta tuli ruutuun, sekä verta lentäen sivusta. Kushina ilmestyi, ja hän näytti olevan vielä enemmän kivuissaan. Samaa teki Minatokin. Molemmat olivat hypänneet Naruton eteen suojaksi. Kynsi oli lävistänyt molemmat vatsasta. Kynnen pää loppui juuri Naruton vatsan kohdalle._**

Ja koko luokka muuttui kalpeaksi silmät suurina näkemästään.

'Taas!' Naruto kirosi ajatuksissaan, 'Miksi melkein _joka _videossa joku suojaa minua?!'

**_''Sanoin, että tämä on isän tehtävä'', Minato sanoi kivuliaasti. Kushina liittyi mukaan. ''Ja sitä enemmän, koska olen hänen äitinsä!''_**

**_Shinigami nuolaisi miekkaansa pitkällä kielelläänsä. ''Kushina'', Minato aloitti jälleen kerran, ''Aikani on loppumassa. Aloitan pian Hakke Fūin. Lisäksi... Haluan laittaa myös oma chakrani Narutoon myös. Siihen voi mennä kauan, ennen kuin näemme hänet taas. Kerrotaan hänelle, mitä haluamme sanoa.''_**

''Nämä siis ovat viimeiset sanat?'' Sakura kysyi suruissaan. Hän oli valmis itkemään milloin tahansa.

'Viimeiset sanat' jäi kummittelemaan Uzumakin päähän.

**_''Naruto...'' Kushina aloitti kivuliaasti verta valuen suusta, ''Älä ole nirso. Syö paljon ja kasva vahvaksi.''_**

Pojan mieleen heti tuli ramen.

**_''Kylve joka päivä ja pysy lämpimänä'', nainen sanoi äitimäisesti, ''Äläkä valvo myöhään. Tarvitset paljon unta. Ja tee ystäviä.''_**

Naruton pää laskeutui alaspäin, ja parin muunkin. Loput katsoivat kohtausta järkyttyneinä ja suu hieman ammollaan.

**_''Et tarvitse paljon kavereita. Muutamakin riittää... Mihin voit todella, todella luottaa.'' Kushina kuullosti varsin surulliselta, ''Äitisi ei ollut kovinkaan hyvä tässä, mutta opiskele ja harjoittele ninjutsua kovasti.''_**

''Ninjutsuhan ei ole sinun vahvuuksia, vai mitä?'' Ino kysyi heiluttaen pitkät hiuksensa taakseensa.

''Selvästi peri hänen äidiltäänsä'', Sasuke puhui pitkästä aikaan.

**_''Muista, että jokaisella on vahvat ja heikot puolensa. Joten älä lannistu, jos et onnistu tekemään jotain kunnolla.''_**

'En lannistu enään! Olenhan ninja viimeinkin!'

Sasuke mietti tätä ''heikot puolensa''. Hänellä ei taatusti ollut paitsi... Poika muuttui vihaisemmaksi, mutta kukaan ei huomannut.

Kaikki kuuntelivat tarkkaan.

**_''_****_Kunnioita opettajiasi ja ylempänä olevia henkilöitä akatemiassa.''_**

''Tuo ei ainakaan ole onnistunut'', Sakura sanoi piilottaen alakuloisuutensa. Naruton ympärille kasaantui tumma aura.

**_Kamera kuvasi kukkaa, joka kasvoi puun juurella, ''Ai niin. Tämä on tärkeää. Kolme Kieltolakia shinobina. Ole varovainen antaessaan tai lainatessaan rahaa'', Kushina jatkoi hymyillen, ''Laita tehtävä palkkasi säästötiliin. Ei alkoholia ennen kuin olet kaksikymmentä. _****_Liika alkoholi voi pilata terveytesi, joten juo kohtuullisesti. Toinen kielto on naiset.''_**

Hinata punastui.

**_''Olen nainen, joten en tiedä tästä asiasta niin paljon, mutta...'' hän piti pienen hengähdystauon, ''Ainoastaan mitä sinun pitää muistaa, että tämä maailma on tehty miehille ja naisille. On ihan luonnollista ottaa kiinnostus tyttöihin...''_**

**_Kushina kallisti päätäänsä pitäen silmiään kiinni, ''Mutta älä ota kiinnostusta ilkeisiin naisiin. Etsi samanlainen kuin äitisi'', hän sanoi hieman kikattaen._**

Hinata pyöritti kahta etusormeaansa punastellen. Uzumaki ei tietenkään huomannut tätä, sillä hän oli liian keskittynyt videoon.

**_''Puhuen Kolmesta Kieltolaista, ole varovainen Jiraiya-sensein kanssa 'ttebane'', Minato ei voinut olla hymyilemättä kuulessaan Jiraiyan ja vaimonsa iskulauseen._**

Hirveä pamahdus iski Narutoon, ja hän oli lähellä purskahtaa itkuun. Jos hän seisoisi, hänen jalkansa pettäisivät hänet.

**_Kushina hengitti raskaasti ottaen lujemman otteen verisestä kynnestä. ''Naruto... Tästä lähtien kohtaat paljon tuskaa ja vastoinkäymisiä-''_**

Narutolle riitti. Hän rupesi itkemään, mutta parhaansa yritti pyyhkiä ne saman tien pois hihallaansa. Muut tosin eivät välittäneet, sillä tilanne oli täysin ymmärrettävää. Totta puhuen hekään eivät voineet olla muuta kuin surullisia. Jotkut piilottivat sen hyvin, ja toiset kuten Hinata... Reagoi samalla tavalla kuin Naruto.

**_''Ole oma itsesi. Unelmoi ja ole itseluottavainen, että se unelma toteutuisi!'' Kushinan silmiin koostui kyyneliä, jotka putosivat saman tien hänen poskelleensa._**

Naruto nyökkäsi hitaasti purien alahuultaansa. 'Minusta taatusti tulee kylän paras hokage!'

**_''On niin, niin paljon, jota haluan välittää sinulle'', Kushinan ääni oli käheä itkusta, ''Kunpa voisin jäädä luoksesi pidemmäksi ajaksi. Minä rakastan sinua.'' Minaton ilme muuttui surullisemmaksi kuunellessaan sanoja._**

''Minä rakastan sinua myös!'' Naruto huusi, eikä piitannut muitten katseista. Hassua oli se, että Naruto ei ollut edes tavannut häntä vielä oikeasti.

**_''Minato... Anna anteeksi. Käytin loput sinun ajastasi'', Minato vain pudisti päätäänsä ja puhui lempeästi, ''Ei se haittaa.'' Minato kurkisti vaimonsa olan yli pitäen Kushinasta kiinni, ''Naruto... Minun viestini isänäsi on...'' hän hymyili laittaen päänsä Kushinan olkapäälle, ''Luulen, että se on sama kuin nalkuttavan äitisi.''_**

**_Hän sulki silmänsä sanoen viimeiset sanansa. ''Hakke Fūin.'' (Musiikki loppui)_**

''Hei Naruto...'' Kiba sanoi hieman nolostuneena, ''Sori kaikesta. En ehkä aina ole ollut se kivoin tyyppi...'' (6)

''Näh! Ei se mitään dattebayo!'' poika sanoi, mutta ei liian kovaa. Hän oli juuri nähnyt yksi kauheimmista tapahtumista hänen elämänsä aikana. Hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset.

**Mentiin eteenpäin ajassa. Videossa Naruto on teini puuskuttaen puun vierellä. Hän menetti tasapainonsa, mutta hänen opettajansa, Kakashi, otti hänet kiinni. ''Hyvää työtä'', Kakashi sanoi.**

**Naruto hymyili vastaukseksi. ''Kakashi-sensei.''**

''Outoa nähdä hänet noin tosissaan'', Sakura totesi hiljaa alakuloisena, ''Hän oli hieman laiskan tuntuinen edellisessä videossa.''

**''Nojaudu vain minuun'', ja niin Naruto nojautuikin. He kävelivät ja kävelivät metsän poikki, kunnes kuulivat hurrauksia kylästä. Naruto nosti päätäänsä hämmennyksessään. Kylä oli täynnä ihmisiä hurrailemassa ilosta.**

**''Tervetuloa takaisin!'' yksi mies huusi joukosta.**

**''Tiesimme, että pystyt siihen!'' Enemmän hurrauksia liittyi mukaan. ****Kaikki olivat iloisen näköisiä. Lapset taputtivat ja suurin osa hyppikin.**

''Eivätkö nuo ole kyläläisiä?'' Ino kysyi, vaikka kysymys olikin aika simppeli.

''Eivät ainakaan ninjoilta näytä'', tuhahti Naruto. Hän oli silti melko yllättynyt vastaanotosta. Hänen tietääkseen kyläläiset halveksivat häntä, ei hurranneet.

**Naruto vain katsoi heitä jähmettyneenä kaivaten selitystä. Hänen opettajansa päätti valaistaa häntä. **

**''He kaikki ovat odottaneet sinua'', hän katsoo sivusilmällä poikaa muistellen heidän ensimmäistä päivää.**

''He odottivat minua?'' Naruto kysyi entistä yllättyneempänä, ''Minkä ihmeen takia?''

Kukaan ei voinut vastata pojan kysymykseen.

_**Sama kohtaus, joka oltiin nähty Sasuke-videossa tuli näkyviin. ''Minun unelmani on ylittää kaikki Hokaget! Ja saada kyläläisten huomaamaan minun olemassaoloni!''**_

'Nyt ymmärrän miksi hän sanoi niin', Ino ajatteli, joka oli aiemmin kysynyt Narutolta syytä.

**Kakashi päästi Naruton pois selästäänsä. 'Naruto... Sinä teit hyvin.'**

**Kasa lapsia alkoi juosta hänen luokseen.**

**''Tervetuloa takaisin!''**

**''Naruto!''**

'He ovat tosissaan?' Naruto ei uskonut silmiäänsä.

Hinata ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä.

**Naruto edelleen ei pystynyt uskomaan silmiään. Kamera kuvasi nyt Konohamarua, Irukaa ja Ebisua. ''Liitytään heihin, Iruka-sensei!'' Konohamaru sanoi. Iruka vain katsoi entistä oppilastaan hymyillen. ''Ei... Tässä on hyvä olla.''**

''Kaappipervo!''

Sasuke nosti yhtä kulmakarvaansa viereiselle pojalle. Jos Sakuralla olisi ollut vettä suussa, hän olisi sylkenyt ne hienossa kaaressa.

''M-Mitä sinä sanoit?!''

''Minä sanoin, että hän on kaappipervo dattebayo!''

**''Mutta!''**

**''Noh noh!'' Ebisu keskeytti oman oppilaansa. Hän korjasi lasinsa ja jatkoi, ''Naruto-kun on todella mahtava.'' Iruka vain nyökkäsi tälle.**

'Minkä ihmeen takia hän on niin mukava minulle?'

**Kaikki nykyiset genit ympäröivät Narutoa kehuen häntä. Lisäksi myös Neji, Lee ja Tenten olivat mukana. ''Ensiksi kaikki pitivät häntä maanvaivana minut mukaan lukien.''**

''Phah! Ole sinä vain hiljaa!''

''Kuinka monta kertaa tämä pitää sanoa? Puhut videolle.''

**''Pelkäsimme hänen kohtaloaansa, jolloin pidimme hänet loitolla meistä, emmekä vaivautuneet häneen yhtään.**

_**''Se kettu kakara ei pitäisi tulla ninjaksi!''**_

_**''Mitä Sandaime oikein ajattelee?''**_

_**Yöllä akatemian pihalla oli täynnä mies shinobeja ja muutama nainenkin.**_

''Mikä päivä toi on?'' Kiba kysyi kulmakarvat hiuksissa.

''Varmaan ilta, kun minä sain oman hitai-aten'', Naruto sanoi simppelisti.

''Koska sinä muuten sait sen? Sinähän et päässyt testiä läpi!''

Naruto mietti hetken. ''Ehh... En oikein haluaisi puhua siitä.''

**Iruka myös ajattelee vanhaa keskustelua Sandaime Hokagen kanssa. _''Iruka...''_ kuului vanhan miehen ääni taustalta, _''Niin, Hokage-sama?''_**

**_''Minä ymmärrän miltä sinusta tuntuu, mutta hän on aivan kuten sinä'', muistoissa Naruto istuu yksin keinussa katsellen uusia ninjoja, jotka läpäisivät testin, ''Hän ei ikinä tiennyt vanhempien rakkautta ja koska sen onnettomuuden takia, ihmiset välttelevät häntä.''_**

**_''Hankkiessaan huomiota ihmisiltä, hän sortuu tekemään ilkivaltaa. Sisimmiltään kuitenkin hän vain haluaa ihmisten hyväksyvän hänen olemassaolonsa.''_**

''Senkö takia sinä jekutat ihmisiä?'' Sakura kysyi yllättävän mukavasti. Hän vihasi hänen päätöksiään paljon, mutta joistakin hän saattoi hieman pitää.

**_Videoon ilmestyi Sarutobi Hiruzen polttamassa piippua Hokage katolla. Iruka hänen takanaan polvistuneena. Hiruzen jatkoi, ''Yondaime halusi kyläläisten huomioda Naruto sankarina. Hän laittoi sinetin, ja kuoli toivoen tätä.''_**

''Sankari?'' moni kysyi yhtä aikaa.

**Hiruzen hälveni ja kamera kuvaa taas tulevaa Irukaa. Hänen silmänsä kostuivat kyyneleistä. Samaan aikaan Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Gai ja pari muuta kyläläistä heittelevät Naruto ilmassa takanaan kasa muita ihmisiä. He kaikki olivat onnellisia.**

Sakura, Ino ja Kiba vaihtoivat katseita keskenään.

Ino löi nyrkin ilmaan ilosta. Hän tiesi, että hän tulee olemaan kaunis tulevaisuudessa!

**'Sandaime... Yondaime...' Iruka ajattelee kyynelten valuen alas, 'Tässä on sankari... Suoraan silmiemme edessä.' Video jäi kuvaan, jossa Naruto on ilmassa aurigon säteen paistavan suoraan hänen kasvoihin.**

''Sinusta tuli loppujen lopuksi sankari'', Shikamaru sanoi silmät kiinni hymyillen. Jos mietitään, Naruto ansaitsi sen tittelin.

Oli hetken hiljaista, mutta Naruton hymy kasvoi niin isoksi, että se voisi halkaista hänen päänsä.

Oli todella vaikea uskoa, että juuri Narutosta tulisi koko kylän sankari. Mutta katsoessaan videota, he eivät voineet olla ilkeitä hänelle enään. Videossahan sanottiin, että hänestä tulee sankari, eli hänen on täytynyt tehdä uroteon.

Video häipyi taululta, ja geninit odottivat uutta nimeä hetken ajan, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut.

''Onko se ohi?'' Kiba kysyi kaikkien kysymyksen, ''Mikä päivä. Pääni on ihan sekaisin kaikesta.''

Sasuke nyökkäsi, ja niin moni muukin.

''Mitäs nyt?'' Choji kysyi, ''Pitääkö jotakin tehdä?''

Hinata hymyilli pojalle. ''Luulen, että meidän olisi hyvä olla kaikki ystäviä.''

''Niin.''

* * *

**_End of the story!_**

**_(1) En ollut varma oliko Sasuke tietoinen, mutta ilmeestä päätellen ei._**

**_(2) En yhtään tiedä minkä väriset Kushinan silmät on. Oikeasti... Jotkut sanovat, että ne ovat violetit. Sitten taas ensimmäisessä jaksossa, kun hän ilmaantuu, ne olivat vähän harmahtavat. Seuraavissa jaksoissa oli tummansiniset. Itse omistan Rock Leen Ninjatarinat, ja Kushinalla oli siinä tummansiniset. Jos joku OIKEASTI tietää, minkä väriset silmät hänellä on, kertokaa! _**

**_(3) Itseni mielestä he eivät tiedä._**

**_(4) Luin Nara klaanin nopeasti, enkä huomannut mitään fiksuudesta puhuttavan. Onko Shikamaru ja Shikaku luonnostaan fiksuja, vai oltiinko se muuten vain unohdettu?_**

**_(5) Luin Narutopediasta, että Akimichi klaanilla oli paljon chakraa. Tämä suoraan sanottuna tuli yllätyksenä. :D_**

**_(6) Kertokaa ihan suoraan... Oliko Kiba hieman OOC? _**

_**Hello folks! Oho! Tulipa pitkä. (7,156)**_

_**Kiitoksia kaikille, jotka ovat seuranneet ensimmäistä tarinaani. Haluaisin kysyä, onko yhtään parantunut Choji-videon jälkeen? Pretty please?**_

_**Pahoitteluni, että tämäkin oli myöhässä, mutta en oikein tiennyt, mistä minun pitäisi aloittaa. Siksipä laitoin kaiken Naruton syntymästä ja Kushinan tarinaa jne. (Olen muuten tehnyt töitä, ja saanut rahaa) Halusin laittaa Jiraiyan kuoleman ja Mizukin, mutta tarinasta olisi luultavasti tullut vielä pidempi... Myös reaktioita on vaikea kirjoittaa... (Nyyh) Oikeasti... Taisin hieman kiiruhdella loppua kohden, sillä halusin niin saada tämän valmiiksi ja nauttia kesästä.**_

_**Tuttavani muuten tuli sanomaan, että Naruto näyttää tytöltä. (Ei ole ennen katsonut, tai lukenut Narutoa) Katsoin silloin Shippuden jaksoa 311, jossa Naruto avaa ovensa kavereilleensa ja hymyilee ihanasti. ^/ /^**_

_**T= Tuttava M= Minä**_

_**T: Kuka toi tyttö on? *Osoittaa Narutoa***_

_**M: ****ಠ_ಠ ... Se on ilmiselvä poika.**_

_**T: Miksi sitten sillä on isot silmät, kun muilla pojilla on noin pienet?**_

_**M: *Vilkaisee ruutuun, ja rupee nauramaan* Noh... Hän vain sai äitinsä kasvot. ;D**_

_**Joten ajattelin kysyä, että näyttääkö Naruto teidän mielestä hieman tytöltä? Kuten jotkut varmaan huomasivatkin, laitoin tämän piilotettuna tarinaan. **_

_**Oliko henkilöitten reaktiot turhankin nopeita, tai OOC? Let me know!**_


End file.
